HalfMetal Alchemist
by Terra Alchemist
Summary: During a mysterious fire the Elrics go missing leaving three children behind to be raised as Mustangs. Years pass and Roy decides to search for Fullmetal, but with the help of his son the Halfmetal Alchemist. First in the Halfmetal Series.
1. Adoption

_**Disclamier: No, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, don't sue!**_

_Half-Metal Alchemist _

_Chapter One: Adoption_

**Eastern HQ, Fuhrer Mustang's Office**

Fuhrer Roy Mustang fiddled with his eye patch and watched the phone expectantly. Riza walked in and set down a tray of mush in front of him. Roy blanched and squinted at her, obviously displeased. "Lunch, I'm assuming?" he picked at it, uninterested. Riza tutted and sat down at her desk. "Honestly, Fuhrer, did you really think it would mean field work all the time? It's just more paperwork." Roy blew a strand of black hair out of his eye. "I know… but that's not what I was thinking about. I haven't heard from Terra today, and she usually calls every week…"

"You're worried about your baby sister, Roy? I'm sure she's fine." Roy huffed and scribbled on a piece of paper with a pen. "Yeah, well… Fullmetal better be taking care of her, or I'll…" He made a motion of snapping his fingers. "Where's Leroy?" he muttered, cheek in his hand. "And Ilia, while I'm still thinking about them."

Riza stared at him for a minute, amber eyes boring into his, then burst into laughter. Roy sat up straighter, not liking the odds that she was laughing at him. "What?" he demanded. Riza laughed again and started polishing one of her many guns. "Well, Mr. Mustang, you should check under your desk."

"And why, pray tell, Mrs. Mustang, should I check under my… never mind." Two dark eyed babies stared at him from under the desk, one dark haired boy with wings of blond streaking through it, and a blond little girl. "Papa!" They screamed, grabbing onto him. They continued to screech and cling to him and Fury and Havoc burst into the room.

"Roy, uh… I mean, Fuhrer! Phone call, Sir!" Roy pried the two babies off of him and gave them to Riza. "Go torture Mom for a while," he muttered. "Who is it, and why didn't it come through my phone line?" Havoc hesitated. "Sir… there's been a huge fire at a residence quite close by, we thought you might want to know." Roy waited impatiently. "Spit it out, Havoc!"

"Fuhrer… it was Fullmetal's home. We think it's been burned to the ground." Roy leaped up, grabbing his car keys on the wall and tossing them to Riza. "Come on, everyone. We have to get Fullmetal and everyone else out of there." Roy picked up his children and ran down to his car, strapping them into the car and jumping into the passenger seat. Riza started the car and pushed the gas pedal driving towards the outskirts of the city.

Riza parked the car a little south of where Edward Elric's house had once stood, jerking back as Roy flung open the car door and bolted towards the house. Major Armstrong was already at the scene of the destruction, holding two small bundles and crouching over a third prone figure. Roy stopped at his shoulder and scanned the dark remains of what had been a large house. The Major handed the two squirming bundles to him. Roy stared off into the wreckage, a pained expression on his face. "These guys are the only ones left, aren't they?" Major Armstrong nodded sadly, and Roy noted somewhat distantly that none of the ever present sparkles were hovering around. "Those two, and this little one, though I could not say how good his chances for survival are… his arm was crushed under that pile of debris, crushed and burned. He'll have to have it removed."

"Edward? And Terra? What about them? Have Alphonse and Winry been contacted?" Major Armstrong picked up the small figure, and Roy realized with a jolt that he was probably no older than his own twins. Riza tapped his shoulder. "Fuhrer, Alphonse and Winry left their children here and left with Edward a few days ago. Where they went is unconfirmed."

"I see… damn. Riza… how would you feel about adopting three more kids?"


	2. Meet the Family

_**Disclamier: No, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, don't sue!**_

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 2_

_Meet the Family_

"Daaad! Alley's trying to shoot me with her gun again! Aaaagh! Make her stop!" Roy rolled his eye and tried to concentrate on his report. Alphonse scrambled into the kitchen and dove onto the ground, pulling Edward down with him.

"What the-? Al!" They collapsed in a wet mess on the floor, and Edward twisted, smacking Alphonse on the head. "What's _wrong _with you? I try to do you a favor and wash the dishes for you and you tackle me like the world's about to end!"

Al got up quickly and crawled into a cupboard underneath the sink. "The world _will _end if Alley catches me!" he slammed the door and Ed stood in front of it, resuming the washing of dishes. Roy sighed and signed some of the papers, trashing others, and pushing most aside for later. Alley threw the door to the side and barged in, waving a gun and a wrench in her hands. "WHERE IS HE? I'LL KILL HIM!" she screamed, tying her fair hair tighter. She shook Roy's shoulder. "Where is he, Papa, I know he's here!"

"Me? I'm sure I have no idea where he is, sweetheart," Roy lied, smiling faintly at her. "What about you, Dishwasher Alchemist?" she teased, putting her arms around Ed's shoulders. Ed muttered something under his breath and scrubbed a plate furiously. Ed flexed his automail arm at her threateningly and she stuck his tongue out at him.

"Aw… what's wrong, Brother, are you mad that you can't be an alchemist because you're so short?"

"I'M- NOT- SHORT!" he yelled, leaping at her. She stepped out of the way and hit him over the head with her wrench, and Ed leaped up again like a spitting cat successfully colliding with her. "Shorty, shorty, shorty, shorty!"

"Look who's talking ugly! AAAAAGH! SHE BIT ME!"

Leroy walked into the mayhem, yawned, stretched, and noted the pulsing vein in his father's temple. "Oh, not again." He sat down on the opposite side of the table as his father clenched his fists and tried to keep his temper in check. Leroy slowly took out his pyrotex glove out of his pocket and slipped it onto his hand, almost lazily. When the two teens failed to stop pummeling each other, he snapped.

Ed's automail arm caught fire and he leaped back, dunking it into the sink, while Alley's gun exploded in the middle of the kitchen. Al peeked out of the cupboard and quickly hid back inside before Alley saw him. Leroy yawned again and his small almost vulpine eyes upbraided his siblings silently.

"You're giving Dad a hard time you know." He hugged his father once and waved goodbye. "You sure you don't want me to drive you to HQ, Leroy?" Leroy shook his head. "No thanks, Dad, the last time you did you almost ran over Uncle Alex." he thought for a moment. "Or damaged the car, as the case may be." Roy pushed back and the chair scraped on the floor. "No, I insist. You're initiation test is today anyway, so I'll take you. Didn't Ilia want to come as well?"

"Yeah, she said she'd drop by later. Ed, why aren't you entering?"

Ed mumbled something and picked up Alley discarded wrench, tightening a bolt in his arm. "I… already did. I didn't make it this year." A hush fell over the kitchen. "You… didn't make it, Brother?" Leroy said. Ed continued to tighten in a subdued manner. "Yeah… they've got a tournament style thing going on now, and I… was beaten in the finals. You've got to make a good performance score in the finals, and I didn't."

"Your performance was less than satisfactory, Edward. You have to show that you can be innovative in a fight. There was… someone I knew… that was quite an innovative boy." he stared at the records in his hand, and he remembered a very, very, short teenager with long blond bangs and fiery light brown eyes, an alchemist of incredible strength. He still had a certain bad taste in his mouth just thinking that the encounter had ended in a draw and not the boy's defeat. One moment he remembered was the stone dummy with the boy's jacket on it.

"Well, we'll see how you do Leroy. And Edward…" Ed looked up slowly. "Wipe that morbid expression on your face, I entered you again." Al got out of his hiding spot at last and smoothed down his blue striped shirt. "You really should, Ed, you're really good! I'm sure you'll make it this time!"

Ed groaned and mumbled something under his breath, shooting Roy a dirty look. Roy feigned innocence and looked at him sweetly.

"Fine. One more time. Just once!"


	3. Arms of Flame

_**Disclamier: No, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, don't sue!**_

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 3_

_Arms of Flame_

**Later that day…**

"Well, look who's made it to the finals Havoc!" Fury nudged Havoc as the other man took a drag on his cigarette. Havoc leaned over the guardrail and pushed the cigarette to the other end of his mouth. "Hm… I don't believe it. _Two _of Roy's kids in the same tournament? This isn't going to end well at all. I'd think about moving a little farther back behind the rails if I were you; they're called guardrails, but when it comes to alchemists…" Havoc rolled his shoulders and retreated farther in.

"While you're up there, any idea on which two they are?" Fury squinted at the two boys walking a little behind Roy, shoving each other good naturedly. "I'm not quite sure… they'll announce it though, won't they?"

"I'm sure they will, but with two of Mustang's devils on the field…" Havoc shuddered at the thought. Major Armstrong came from behind them with Alley tagging along with him. "Hi guys, came to watch the finale?" Alley asked. "The Mustang boys are enrolled in two different divisions, so they'll fight in two different final rounds," Major said, dropping himself onto a chair in the front row. Havoc sighed, relieved. "No mass destruction then, at least not like when it was Fullmetal versus Flame, remember Fury?"

Fury bobbed his head and pointed towards the arena. "Havoc? If they're the two finalists, and they're not fighting each other, then who do they fight?" Havoc blew out smoke and Alley blanched. "Eww… smoking's bad for your health, Havoc." Havoc ignored her. "I thought it would be obvious really, the Fuhrer."

"What? You mean Papa's going to fight them _both?_" Havoc nodded and grinned. "Yep, and if they underestimate their old man, they'll regret it. You do know he's not just the Flame Alchemist anymore, right?"

Major nodded, a sparkle floating from out of nowhere. "Indeed! He is now… the Flame Arm Alchemist!" Fury pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose. "Really? I didn't know that… why was it changed?"

"Dunno, and don't care, the match is starting!"

"_Hello everyone, the final match will commence, competitors step inside the ring!" _Ed hunched slightly and grimaced at the so called ring. "What ring? It's just a huge hunk of dirt!" He looked at Leroy and waved at him. "Good luck, Bro. Hope Dad lets you live."

Leroy waved back and stepped into the arena, watching the crowd to see if his mother was watching. Riza caught his eye and waved good-luck, and he waved to her as well. Leroy pulled on his gloves and Roy smirked at him.

"_Our first finalist is the son of the Fuhrer himself, Leroy Mustang! Everyone wish him good luck, he'll need it with the Flame Arm Alchemist!_" Leroy bristled at the negativity and eyed his father, sizing him up. "You didn't tell me I'd have to fight you, Father."

Roy shrugged and gave him the famous smirk. "You didn't ask if you had to. Anyway, if you're going to back down just because _I'm _fighting…" The bell clanged and Roy dashed forward. "If you quit because I'm here, then you don't _deserve _to be a State Alchemist!"

Leroy sidestepped him and quickly assessed the situation. _He's blind in one eye, which means he should have a larger blindspot than I do… _Roy swung around and slammed his fist into Leroy's stomach, driving him back and knocking the breath out of him. It was only then that Leroy saw the metal on his father's arm. "A-a gauntlet? Where did you get that?"

Roy continued to strafe around him, getting Leroy's back to the expanse of dirt. _Why is he putting his back to the crowd? That doesn't make sense! _ "Ah… these old things. I guess you could say they're family heirlooms." He placed the metal back of his right arm against his gauntleted upper left arm, scraped them against each other, and used alchemy to ignite the gauntlets. "It's a little trick I remembered my old man using!"

Fury stared, mouth agape, and swung around to stare at Havoc. "I-I didn't know he could do that! Flaming arms, doesn't that hurt?" Havoc's cigarette dropped out of his mouth and Alley took the opportunity to squash it. "Whoa… heh, that's our Fuhrer."

Leroy thought quickly and bounded to his father's blind side, snapping to create some kind of smoke diversion on his good side, but Roy kept coming, eye focused on Leroy.

Ed sighed and shook his head. "I told him it'd be tough, but no one ever listens to me!"

Replies to comments:

3 Thanks for commenting, it's actually my first time on doing an FMA fanfic. Just so ya know, I'm not going to reveal the exact parentage of the kids yet.. Yet! I am going to post more, very shortly hopefully, so thanks for the support! 3


	4. Flame and Halfmetal

_**Disclamier: No, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, don't sue!**_

_Halfmetal Alchemist Chapter 4_

_Flame and Halfmetal_

Ilia poked Ed in the arm urgently and narrowed her onyx eyes when he didn't respond. "Ed!" Ed brought himself out of his daydreaming and looked at her irritably. "What do you want, Ilia?"

Ilia stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, if you want to be that way…" Ed cursed himself and forced a smile, catching hold of her arm before she could leave. "Okay, okay, what?"

"Mom said to go talk to her, right now." Ed turned towards the fight ensuing between Roy and Leroy, flame, flame, and more flame, along with the occasional explosion, just for kicks. He turned reluctantly to Ilia and a pained expression crossed his face that plainly said, "Now?"

Ilia grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the stands where Riza was waiting. "I got the Midget Alchemist, Mom!" Riza shook her head disapprovingly as Ed tried to wrench away so he could get a better vantage point for leaping at Ilia's neck.

Riza restrained Edward gently and watched as a small boy drew transmutation circles in the dirt with a stick, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in deep concentration. He looked up at Riza and grinned, drawing a smiley face in the middle of it with a flourish and snapping the twig. "Mama said to lift me up so I can see Leroy and Papa fight!"

Ed groaned, and Ilia made a little note on a piece of paper. Ed looked over her shoulder and demanded, "What's that?" Ilia stuck her tongue out at him and said, "This? It's just a chart of how many times you've groaned so far today, you're so whiny, Ed!" The boy clambered up onto her lap and scanned the chart, looking at Ed happily. "It says you've whined 45 times today, and it's not even lunch time yet." Ed was tempted to groan again just to spite her, but opted to pick up the boy instead. "You take care of Maes, Edward. If you don't, I'm sure your father will have something to say about it, and you know what I'll do." she lifted up her pant leg and revealed the pistol in her leg holster. Ed gulped and bobbed his head, rushing off with little Maes. Maes situated himself on Ed's head and grabbed his bangs. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Don't grab those!"

"I'm steering the Ed-Monster!" he tugged in another direction and Ed went sullenly, massaging his forehead. It was better to let Maes have his fun now, so he'd plop right off to sleep later. "Look!" Maes screamed, "Papa's kicking Leroy's butt!" Ed winced as Maes gave an especially enthusiastic tug to his bangs and saw that on field, Leroy's butt kicking was indeed literal.

"Hey! What was that for?" Leroy yelled as his father kicked him. "That was for the time you set my hair on fire when you were 6..."

Roy grazed Leroy's cheek as he swung at him, then lashed out and kicked his son in the stomach, bowling him over. "That's for setting fire to your mom's best dress on our anniversary when you were 8..." "That was an accident!"

Leroy glared at Roy and snapped his fingers, but Roy didn't go up in flames. Roy stopped and crossed his flaming arms. "What the hell was that?" Leroy grinned and thumbed at the ground behind him. "You know I'm very innovative, Father. Can you take a guess at what's under the ground?" Leroy had burned a transmutation circle into the ground and he jumped towards it. "I daresay it might be a gasoline pipe, but you wouldn't do that, oh no. If I had to take a bet, I'm guessing it would be a water pipe."

Leroy put his hands on the transmutation circle and broke the ground underneath it, severing the pipe slightly. Roy smirked at him and turned his back on Leroy, casually walking a few feet away. "Hurry up, I'm getting bored." Leroy snapped again, burning a transmutation circle on the pipe. "That should do it..." He put his hands on it and the pipe mouth became larger, blasting a wave of water at the Flame Arm Alchemist, at the expense of wetting his own gloves.

Roy cocked his head at the impending wave and shrugged, smirking at Leroy. "This is a new one, I'm impressed." He scraped one gauntlet against the other, this time starting at his shoulder and striking downwards. A massive flame covered him and he barreled straight for the wave, much to Leroy's surprise. "W-what the hell are you doing, you idiot! You'll be crushed!" Leroy covered his face and the audience screamed; the backlash from this was going to be a gigantic one.

The wave crashed down and water flooded back to Leroy, swamping him almost immediately. He floundered around in the water for a while before regaining control of himself, and swam to the surface, gasping for breath. He searched frantically for his father and looked to see how much damage he had caused.

Maes clung to Ed's head as Ed straightened unsteadily and fell down into a chair. "Aaagh... that was... way too big a tranmutation for me to handle..." Maes climbed down and studied the hastily scratched transmutation circle on the ground. "Big wall transmutation, right?" Ed nodded, fatigued and leaned back to survey his handiwork. "Damn stupid brother, why did the wave have to be so _big_?" An enormous rock wall surrounder the spectators and protected them from the water, making the arena a giant swimming pool. He was just lucky he had realized Leroy's intent a second before he had actually done it, otherwise he couldn't have made the wall.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you?" Leroy swallowed water and spit it back out again, paddling helplessly in his wreckage. "That's a nice look for you Leroy, you should be more careful with your alchemy." Leroy spun around as well as he could in the water, and shook it out of his hair. "Up here!" He looked up to see Roy high and dry, his legs dangling over the edge of Ed's barricade. "H-how? You're not even wet!" Roy looked at the other end of the arena wall, a spectator-less field outside of it. He blew a hole into it and watched the water drain slowly as Leroy frantically tried to keep away from the suction. "It was simple really. I used a flame shield to keep myself dry just long enough to ride that wave and rebound onto this wall. Where do you think you got your innovation from, eh?"

Leroy finally sat down on the sodden grass, head bowed. "You win, Dad." Roy smirked and rolled his eye. "Not yet I don't, not until you and Ed tagteam, yes Ed, now." The crowd, well over its hysteria and terror, cheered again. Leroy shook the water off of himself as much as he could as Ed walked onto the field and tossed him a pair of dry gloves. "See? That's what happens when you rely on items like that. You're useless without them." "Just like you're useless without automail?" Leroy shot back. Ed shrugged.

"I didn't ask to be like this."

Roy took five steps back and smirked again at his sons; It had been so long since he had had something to smirk at, that it was becoming his default facial expression again. "Let's see if you do better together than apart." Ed and Leroy split suddenly, tearing off into completely different directions. Roy used his alchemy to make them run a little faster by blowing up the ground just behind their feet, laughing as Ed jumped unnecessarily high into the air. Leroy sighed and kept running, the water in his clothes weighing him down. He burned random parts of the ground beneath him as he ran, sweat beading on his face. _Alchemy fatigue, _Roy thought, _he's sparking off alchemy to lessen the strain on his body. _Ed held up his automail arm and Leroy snapped his fingers, burning a transmutation circle onto it. Ed clapped his hand to it and turned it into a spear, dragging it along the ground. Now Roy was mystified, what were they doing?

Maes and Riza had climbed up onto Ed's wall to get a better view of the arena. "Look Mama, a transmutation circle!" Riza sat Maes down in her lap and smiled. "My clever boys, I wonder if Roy has figured it out yet."

Leroy and Ed stopped their running and joined hands, putting two remaining hands on the giant transmutation circle surrounding Roy, and a look of realization dawned on his face. "Now, Ed!" Ed closed his eyes and channeled his alchemy into the circle, and a giant iron trap rose out of the ground and snapped down on Roy, locking him in. "Yes!" The two boys hugged each other tightly and broke apart, opting instead to shake hands.

The judges in the stands clapped appreciatively and sat back down while Ed and Leroy grinned from ear to ear. Ed sniffed the air hesitantly and turned around, tapping Leroy's shoulder. "What? We won!" He turned to see what Ed was bothering him about and stopped dead.

"OH MY GOD, CAN'T HE JUST STAY DOWN?"

Roy laughed at the two of them and surveyed his handiwork; the metal was melted on the ground. "I think that's enough for one day, boys. You passed!" Leroy and Ed stared at him intently and Roy stared back. "What?"

"Our names, Dad, you know! What are we going to be called now?" Roy paused and thought a moment. "Flame..." he murmured, pointing to his oldest son. "And Halfmetal. You two are now full-fledged State Alchemists. Congratulations boys." Roy turned on his heel and walked out of the arena to find Riza, leaving the two boys stunned. "We... made it. We're really State Alchemists." Ed grinned at Leroy and dragged him out. "Can you believe it? I sure can't!" Little Maes ran up to them and kicked them in the legs.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry! And Papa says the first thing you're supposed to do is give him a huuuge report on how you can improve your pathetic fighting manuvers the next time you fight him. At least 15 pages!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Replies to comments:

: 3 Yay, another review! I was never any good at summaries, but I yours was a good suggestion, so I'll change it! More chapters on the way soon, and the journey will be underway, mwahahahaha! Isn't little Maes evil tho' (I love Maes, he adorable and evil!): 3


	5. Tomorrow's Goodbye

_**Disclamier: No, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, don't sue!**_

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 5_

_Of Armor and Wrenches _

"That was great Ed! I told you you'd get in this time," Al said in the car. Roy said nothing and promptly fellasleep in the passenger seat while Ed leaned back and relaxed. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Leroy yawned and watched as streetlights zoomed passed them. One streetlight... two streetlight... three streetlight... Maes snuggled against him and kicked Ilia in the leg, who jerked against Alley, who in turn yelped and brought her elbow down hard on Ed's head. "Aaagh! I didn't do anything to you!" he yelled at her. Alley smacked him in the head with a wrench and glared at him. "That was an accident, but this won't be!" she flailed at him and Ilia caught her arm. "Not now, Alley... Let's get home first..." "Yeah," Al piped up."We're all hungry and sleepy."

Riza sighed and turned at an intersection, casting a quick glance at Roy and then in the backseat. "Settle down, we're almost there. Then I'll get your father to warm up dinner and we'll eat, okay?" Ed leaned against the window and studied himself in the reflection. "Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Ed was silent for a while, and he looked at his hands. "Why don't I look like you or Dad?" Roy's eye snapped open and he sat up abruptly, clutching at the armrest. "Gene mixing kid, that's all. Not all kids look exactly like their parents, I assure you." Roy turned to stare fixedly out of the window, Riza became absorbed with watching the road, and Ed sighed and leaned back again, patting Maes's little head as he leaned against him.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it Roy?" Riza murmured, glancing at her husband quickly, then returning her eyes to the road. "It certainly is... What do you think, Riza? Fifteen years to the day... and not a word..." Ed was too tired to think about what they were talking about, thinking that it was their casual flirting, as usual. He fell asleep, arm around Maes, his head and Alley's shoulder. Roy glanced back to see that they were all asleep and turned to Riza again.

"There have been... disturbing reports." Riza stared at the road and asked inquisitively, "What kind of disturbing reports?" Roy crossed his arms and glanced back at the six kids sleeping in the back, shaking his head. "An entire town, blown off the map, Riza. Haven't had something like that happen since the... Homunculus..."

"Yes, you're right... but Edward destroyed them, didn't he?"

"Of course he did! But I don't know what could have that kind of destructive power, except for a deranged alchemist with a Philosopher's Stone, and I've banned all further construction of that." Riza pulled into the driveway of the Mustang Family Home, the house that had been passed down through generations of Roy's family (although he thought he sounded a bit like Alex when he said that).

"Well, I'm sure you're doing your best to find out what that is." She got out and picked up a protesting Maes, rousing Alley and Ilia while Roy dragged his three unsuspecting sons out of the car. After the boys had finished eating dirt, they said that they weren't hungry and went straight to bed. "Riza, you understand that if this gets too bad, I have to check it out. Right?" Riza cradled Maes in her arms and nodded mutely, eyes downcast. He caught her chin in his hand and smiled gently. "It's alright, it won't be that bad, I'm sure. And maybe... I'll find Terra and Ed too."

"Don't forget Alphonse and Winry. I know they're out there somewhere; logic doesn't call for them to just disappear. But I don't like it... whatever is keeping them from coming back? If it could keep them back, couldn't it keep you too?" She put down Maes and hugged him tightly. "I'll come back, no worries here. What could keep me back from my family? Besides... if something _does _happen, Alex'll take care of you for me."

"You do have to go, don't you?" Roy started in surprise and Riza shook her head. "I've known you too long, you can't fool me. If you have to go, then go," she said sadly. "Yep, but... there is one thing... will you come with me somewhere?" "Anywhere Roy, just tell me where."

He looked around the room and sighed heavily. "Central graveyard... if you don't mind. And Riza... I'm taking Leroy, Ed, Al, and Alley with me."

"But why?"

"They deserve to know the truth, Riza... and Leroy, well... he's my son. He's bound to come whether I tell him to or not, soit's easier for me to just bring him along. He's been searching for ways to prove himself to me; why not give him his chance? Ilia belongs here with you, it's too dangerous for someone with so little fighting experience, and Maes needs both of you here."

"He needs his father too, Roy."

"I know. But I don't know how long this will take. We're... going to leave in the morning... You'll be there to send us off?"

Riza hugged him again, not knowing what else to say. "Yes... of course I will. And I'll be here when you come back." Roy nodded, suppressing the desire to never let her go and burying the thought that he didn't have to go. "I love you, Riza. I'll come back as soon as I can."

* * *

3 Waaah... No reviews this time, but I thought I'd post a little note thanking Tsunade-chan for a much better summary than I had, I seriously stink at summaries. Thank you! More reviews would be nice and one can hope to get more... T.T (please?) 3 


	6. Roy's Gift

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**_

_Halfmetal Alchemist :Chapter 6_

_Tears and Regrets_

Riza silently parked the car outside of Central Graveyard and let everyone out. Roy stepped out a bit morbidly and didn't make eye contact with Riza or any of his children. Ed detested the gloomy atmosphere and gave Leroy a questioning look, to which Leroy promptly shrugged. Maes, however, was oblivious to any of his siblings' discomfort and asked Ed to lift him up so he could ride the 'Ed-Monster' again. Ed lifted him up without complaint and set him on his shoulders, and bore Maes's bang-pulling with minimum wincing.

"Hey! Are you getting divorced?" he blurted out without warning. Roy and Riza turned on the spot and stared at him for a while, then burst out laughing, much to Ed's surprise. "I guess that answers the question, Ed," Al said quietly, lifting his sword onto his shoulder. Roy had requested that Al wear his old suit of armor and take the sword, though Al had protested and then commenced to wonder why. Alley had a full arsenal of guns, wrenches, and metal parts stowed away in her bag, also at Roy's bidding.

Ed and Leroy had nothing on them, except for bags of food, paper, pens, and refill ink bottles, as well as a large set of blankets. Roy said nothing and walked further into the graveyard, and Leroy shuddered slightly and followed. Ed grimaced at the alignment of tombstones and nudged Leroy. "What does that look like to you, Leroy?" he pointed at one of the stones that had an ominous red color smeared on it that was dripping into the ground. Leroy squinted at it and shrugged, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Probably nothing."

Roy finally stopped into an almost empty plot of land, vacant except for two tombstones in the center.The kids gathered around it and shuffled uneasily, not knowing what to expect. One was in the shape of a flaming phoenix, the other a flower, by far the most decorative tombstones in the entire graveyard. Roy ran his fingers over the phoenix's beak and laid some flowers down on both graves slowly, regretfully. "These... are the graves of my parents."

Riza watched him sadly and gazed at the graves again with a new light. "My father, Leroy Mustang, and my mother, Ilia Durandal Mustang... both of them died when I was fourteen; the same year my sister, Terra, was born. I promised... that I'd look after her, but she disappeared fifteen years ago. There have been odd events popping up across the continent, the foremost of which is an entire city being destroyed overnight. I have a feeling, that she's there. Also, as Fuhrer, I have no choice but to investigate, and I've decided that your four will come with me.

"I need two capable State Alchemists to watch my back, and Al and Alley... we'll probably need your mechanical skills for Ed's arm, and various other areas; I'm assuming you _were _paying attention to your instructor in Rush Valley, right?" Alley bobbed her head enthusiastically, but Al shuffled his feet guiltily. "I... was training with someone else, a sword master..." Roy sighed. "Don't worry, Al, you'll be fine. We'll probably need you just as much as Alley."

"Why did you bring us here, though?" Leroy asked. "A graveyard isn't the best place for a sendoff, and it's really far away from the station." he reasoned. Roy smiled sadly. "Perfect logic, as usual. But... I thought I'd stop here before moving on. Who knows? Today might be the last day I come here." The group of four frowned in unison and Maes tugged unhappily at Ed's hair. "No more riding the Ed-Monster?" he asked. Ed sniffed and quickly covered up by scrubbing viciously at his nose. "You can ride all you want, Maes, promise. And when I come back, you can ride forever and I won't complain!"

Leroy, Al, and Alley hugged Riza tightly and she kissed their foreheads. "Promise you'll take care of your dad, okay? And don't give him too much trouble." "We won't Mom, and we'll keep him safe." Leroy stood in front of his twin sister uncomfortably and smiled a little. Ilia stared at him, tears in her eyes. "You're so stupid!" she yelled, grabbing him and hugging him. "I'll miss you, Leroy... It'll be me and Maes and Mom, all alone. You'll write to us, won't you?" Leroy nodded and patted her back. "Sure I will, I'llwrite when I can, 'kay?"

Roy faced Riza and tried not to stutter. "I-I... I hope you can understand... I don't want to leave, but... it's something I have to do," he said gruffly. "I understand... I'll miss you, and the kids." Roy watched his feet, unable to make eye contact with Riza. He somehow felt that he was letting her down. "I wanted you to go back home... neither of us is good at long goodbyes, and I wanted... to give you this." he reached into the pocket of his jacket and drew out a small box, placing it in her hand and closing it. "Open it when you get home, okay? And keep safe."

He let out a deep shuddering breath and backed away from her, quickly wiping tears from his eyes. "Goodbye, Riza," he whispered. Leroy, Ed, Al, and Alley quickly followed him out and in the direction of the station, while Riza stood rooted to the spot, coming to grips with what had just happened. Ilia placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, her other hand holding a sobbing little Maes tightly. "Let's go home, Mom." Riza followed her wordlessly to the car.

When she got home, she sat down heavily on their bed.

_But Roy won't be here anymore _

She stared at the little box in her lap and, hands trembling, opened it. It was an emerald ring with a beautiful golden band and a matching necklace, the one she had always imagined Roy giving her as she stood outside the store, gazing at it. The light shone on it and she caught a glimpse of something inscribed on the inside of it.

_I'll think of you every moment, when you call, I'll come, rain or shine, day or night; You're my heart, my Riza -Roy-_

Tears beaded in her eyes and she let them fall.

* * *

T.T_ waaaah, Roy finally leaves. I was dreading this part, waaaah... Anyway, Halfmetal Ed will definitely become a more prominant character in future chapters, but I thought I'd let Roy have the spotlight for a while, well... cause I just love Roy! From here on out the story becomes a bit darker, so you've been warned! _T.T 


	7. Ultimus

_**Disclamier: No, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, don't sue!**_

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 7_

_Ultimus_

"A city is to be destroyed today." The woman looked up, sad eyes searching the boy's face for a pitiable emotion, but none where to be found in the amber pools of his eyes. "Which one?" she moved against her chains and winced, seizing to struggle. She thought she saw pain flash across his face, but then deemed that it must have been the shadows when his face once again registered nothing. "Lust says to go after Rizenbul next. Do you have an objection?" he asked after she gasped. "D-don't! Not there; it's where…" she held a small music box in her hands and pressed it to herself. "Please… don't destroy it!"

He shook his black hair thoughtfully, thinking about her request. "I'll see what I can do." he turned and swept out of the cell closing the door again. "You've been in there an awfully long time, Ultimus." Ultimus regarded Envy with barely concealed malice. "It's my business, isn't it, you undergrown deformed palm tree. Go irritate Lust, and see what she does to you."

Envy leaped in front of him and bared his teeth. "Be careful of what you say, Ultimus, it's because of us that you're alive. I'll rip you apart and enjoy it, I assure you." Ultimus waved him off nonchalantly and continued to walk. "Be careful of what you boast of, Envy. When I get angry," his eyes narrowed and a maddening look clouded his face. "When I get angry, _nothing_ will protect _you_," Envy snarled at him, but took a step backwards and Ultimus kept walking and turned the corner.

He laughed at how easily he had intimidated Envy, for truly the dreaded Homunculus were not so frightening as they had been; or maybe it was just him. He had read books, of how a human named Edward Elric had destroyed them, but never had he been able to force out of Lust, Envy, or Gluttony, as to what might have brought them back.

Being human himself had not granted a special kinship with Envy, and Gluttony was just to daft to become acquainted with. Lust, however, had grudgingly taught him alchemy, something she could not use herself. He cast a withering glance at the dungeons. The woman down there should not be chained as she was; she could do no harm, being a human, and terrible at alchemy at that. But somehow, through his heated arguments with Lust he had not been able to grant her freedom from the chains.

Was she that important that she was to be chained night and day? Was someone looking for her, someone dangerous? He hid his face a bit more in his cloak and stepped briskly onto the dirt road to Rizenbul. It would be a long walk, a walk that he would gladly make longer to keep away from the pestilence that was Envy. He could not get the woman to talk very much, though when he was younger, she would soothe when he was downcast from Envy's beatings. He flexed his automail arm experimentally, the only thing that was not saved by Lust and the other Homunculi, the only thing that he owed them.

But… there was also, a kind of admiration of them, however twisted it might sound. The power to pull strings to get their own ends with minimal effort was one to admire greatly. And they had also promised… to help him find his father. For this, he would do what they said. Besides, what else had he to do? He was not given the name Ultimus out of humor, for they had close to none; it was because of power that he had been given the name, and he would use it to get ends to meet his way.

If he had anything to mourn of, it was because of the woman in the dungeon.

The woman that he could never call 'Mother' without fear for her life.

* * *

: )_ Phew, one more chapter! Ultimus is his name, and there are many things that are his game, though he probably won't admit it to anyone. Just so ya know, dear readers, the reason for the Homunculi's 'regeneration' or whatnot will not be disclosed quite yet... I'll give you a hint tho'... It's closely tied in with Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist! Don't you just love mysteries? _; )


	8. Mustang Nightmares

_**Disclamier: No, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, don't sue!**_

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 8_

_Mustang Nightmares_

"_Hey little guy! Did you miss Daddy?" A man with long black hair picked up a little boy and swung him around in circles, careful to keep a good hold on him. A woman walked in behind him and the man's face lit up. "Aren't you going to say hi to Mommy, Roy?" _

"_You really should keep that quiet, Leroy." Leroy let Ilia hold Roy and grinned broadly. "Why though? I'm Fuhrer now! We can get married and everything!" Ilia shook her head, but smiled a bit. "I know you're Fuhrer now, Leroy, and I'm very proud of you," she said as she stepped closer to him. Leroy put his arms around her shoulders and cocked his head, questioning her with his large onyx eyes. "They've just decided that the Fuhrer can not be given the right to withdraw the rule of fraternization, there's no way we can…" she broke off and Leroy furrowed his brows, looking her in her vulpine like eyes. "We'll do whatever it takes to make ends meet, Ilia." _

"_Dad! Dad! Hurry up or we'll never get to the beach!" Leroy shook his head, sporting a much shorter haircut. "Don't worry, Roy, the beach won't run anywhere! I'm just waiting for your mom to bundle up your sister and then we'll go." Ilia hurried down the mansion steps carefully supporting a tiny bundle and sat down in the backseat of the car. Roy leaned over the bundle and the baby whined and reached for his face. "Heh, she's so cute… will Terra look like you, Mom?" Ilia shrugged and let baby Terra wrap her hands around her finger. _

_Roy stood, shoulders hunched, watching the funeral proceed, an infant Terra clinging to his leg. Maes was there, watching his expression carefully and sadly. He put his hand on Roy's shoulder to comfort him, but Roy brushed it off angrily. Roy stared at his hands and clenched them tightly, tears forming in his eyes. One spark, just one… I could have saved them both! A blonde girl his age approached him and pressed something into his hand. He looked up and she smiled sadly, going back to stand beside an elderly man. He looked at his hand and saw that it was a ring with a hawk inscribed in it. _

"_You can't keep doing this you know." Maes had confronted Roy on his way back to the mansion with Terra. "What are you talking about?" Roy said, avoiding Maes's eyes. Maes held out his hand. "The gun." Roy looked up, startled. "Give me the gun, Roy." Roy reached into his jacket slowly and took out the gun, handing it over to Maes. "You can't keep living like this, Roy. You have responsibilities now." Roy got angry. "How do you know how I feel? You could never know how I feel! I could have saved them Maes, just one spark… just one…" _

_Maes held his shoulders and shook them roughly. "Get a grip Mustang! I know you're no good at alchemy, but you've got to try! Don't you want your revenge on the guy who murdered them?" Roy nodded numbly. "Then get stronger, you idiot! Get stronger in your alchemy, make them fear you, so nobody'll dare cross the line with the Flame Alchemist! Then join the army, with me, and maybe you can be Fuhrer too, like him! I've got your back from below, Roy." _

"_Maes…" _

_Maes smiled at him, but his grin turned into a hideous sort of smirk, and he whipped out a dagger, lunging for him. Roy fell downwards, and he saw his father being struck from behind by a knife, as he fell, fell, fell... he lifted his hands and snapped, generating a spark, but he couldn't focus his alchemy, and his father fell. _

"NOOOOO!" Roy bolted upright in the train and his children stared at him. Sweat was poring from his face and he lookedup, just realizing that they were there. "I'm... fine. It was just a nightmare, that's all." Ed nodded and curled up by the window next to Leroy while Al and Alley leaned back to back against each other. Leroy continued to watch Roy. "I-I... thought you should know... Father..." Roy waited, but no sound came from Leroy's mouth. "Um... nevermind... nevermind... it's not important. You should sleep some more."

He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, his mind in turmoil. Was he, after all these years, still subconsiously guilty over his parents' deaths? He sighed and put his hands over his eyes. All he wanted to do was find Terra and Fullmetal, and Alphonse and Winry. What could they have been doing all these years, if they were still alive? Why had they not come home? He looked at Al and Alley, sleeping peacefully side-by-side, not having the slightest notion enter their heads that they might not be Mustangs at all, but Elrics.

He thought that Ed might suspect by now, the boy was no fool. It was almost blatantly obvious that he was no son of Roy's, bearing not even the slightest resemblance to him, but thankfully, the mere thought that Riza was mother was a coverup. He laughed to himself, realizing how little he knew of Al and Edward's real identities. Most of their birth records had been burned in the fire, and it had been childsplay to recreate birth certificates stating that they were his own. Only Alley's had survived the fire, so they were tweaked, just a bit, to ensure that there would be no questions asked.

The first place to look for answers would have to be the Elrics's home town of Rizenbul. Roy thought that if there was any indication as to why they might have left, that it might be there. He might just get a lead if he was lucky.

But for now, he would have to get used to the jerking of the train and think of a way to keep his nightmares at bay. Until he got to Rizenbul, there would be no answers for the questions Roy Mustang was looking for.

* * *

: ) One more chapter through; everyone welcome Chapter 8!I've got more time to write now that it's almost the weekend, and there is no camp on weekends (YES!)! As of next chapter, Ed and Leroy will take the stage, maybe switching off every once in a while with Al and Alley. Also, a bit more of the Homuncu-Human Ultimus! I'll get a little deeper into his character, and if I get a lot of reviews, I'll bring what happened to the other Elrics into the light a lot earlier than planned: )


	9. Destruction at Rizenbul

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 9_

_Destruction at Rizenbul_

Ed leaned over Leroy's shoulder while his brother scribbled hastily on a sheet of paper.

_Dear Mom, _

_Don't worry about us, Mom, we made it safely to a station in Rizenbul, and we'll be staying here for a few days. I think Dad is having weird nightmares, because he keeps waking up at night, so maybe you should write to him; it might help. Ed is leaning over my shoulder here, to make sure I write something from him too. Al and Alley are fine as well, but they've been really quiet lately, and so had Dad. Ed and I are actually getting a little lonely, with everyone in this kind of stupor. Ed and I decided to buy a little present for Maes, and it's in the box, so we hope he likes it. Also, say hi to Ilia and Maes for us, okay? We love you and miss you Mom. _

_Love, Your Sons,_

_Leroy and Edward_

Ed struggled to wrap the box properly and plopped it on the desk that Leroy had written the letter on. "There! I hope Maes likes these water pistols." Leroy sealed the letter and stuck it onto the box, lifting it up and walking out the door of the small house. "Don't forget that we gave him a plushie too, and some flowers for Ilia. Want to come to the post office with me, Ed?" Ed nodded and followed Leroy out onto the street, where nighttime had already fallen. Ed looked around the town of Rizenbul, stopping here and there to examine shops and sign posts with interest. "What are you doing, Ed? It's already late, so we should get to the post office as quick as we can."

"Oh, it's just that it seemed like I've been here before." he shrugged. "Maybe it's just me." "Perhaps, Brother, but it says on this sign that if the next light is green, to turn left, and if red, turn right. I can't quite see the light, can you tell me what it is?" Ed squinted in the darkness and picked out the light in question. "Ahh… it looks green to me, but it _is _a little hard to see. So we should turn left."

Leroy made a beeline for the left fork and turned onto a, if possible, darker path. "Why is it so _dark _out here? I don't think it gets this dark at home, does it Leroy?" Leroy narrowed his eyes and looked around warily. "No, nor do I think that it gets this dark anyplace else. Be careful." Ed frowned at him and bolted ahead. "Come on, what could there possibly be to be careful of here? Squirrels?" he said, walking backwards. Leroy's hand shot up into snapping position as Ed walked back into something or someone, and he twisted around quickly. A menacing yellow-brown eye stared at him from inside a cloak.

"What are two boys doing here in Rizenbul?" Ed backed up to stand beside his brother. "We're just going to the post office, to send something to our mom in East City." The eye regarded them and turned. "The post office isn't this way. Go to the right. You shouldn't be here; it will be dangerous here, very shortly." Ed and Leroy backed away and ran down to the right fork as hard as they could. They slowed down when shops once more came into view, and gasped for breath. "W-what do you think he meant, that it would be dangerous very shortly?" Ed panted, hands on his knees. "I don't know, but one thing is for sure…" he looked Ed in the eyes. "You need to work out more!" Ed whacked him in the head and Leroy yelped, rubbing his head. "Be serious you moron! Honestly, you choose the worst times to be funny…"

"It was a bit creepy… maybe we should drop this off and go tell Dad?" Ed shook his head vigorously, a mischievous light in his eyes. "No way! Why go crying to daddy when we can go ourselves, Leroy?" Leroy frowned and fidgeted. "I don't know Ed, I don't think he was exaggerating when he said it was going to get dangerous. _He _looks dangerous!"

"C'mon Leroy, we got a chance to prove our worth! Let's go!" Leroy still looked hesitant, so Ed thought quickly for another way to persuade his brother. "Look, if things get too bad, we'll bail, okay?" Leroy nodded and dropped the package into a slot outside of the post office.

"Okay, you win. Let's go before he gets away!" Leroy sped off in the direction of the fork and Ed ran after him, reaching into his pocket and tossing Leroy his gloves. "Don't forget those, Bro. You'll be useless without em'." Leroy caught them and gave Ed a withering glance. "I'm better than half a hunk of metal; once that breaks, you'll need me to alchemize it back on!"

Ed grunted and kept running, realizing that he was probably the higher maintenance of the two of them. "Let's just go, okay?" "Alright… shorty!" A vein throbbed in Ed's temple and he sped ahead of Leroy. "I'M- NOT-DAMN-SHORT!" Leroy caught up to his brother and dragged him down into a bush. "Look Ed, that guy again!"

"But what's he doing?"

He had turned his automail arm into a long blade and expertly etched something into the ground in front of him. "It's a transmutation circle, Ed!" The man stood on top of it and pulled a shining red orb out of his cloak, holding it above his head as the transmutation circle glowed ominously. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot out here?" Ed asked, pulling at his collar. Leroy stayed his hand and pointed. "Look!"

The orb merged into the automail arm and he plunged it into the transmutation circle, deadly intent apparent in his eyes. "Ed! Get down!" Leroy snapped his fingers and threw a fire shield around them both as the ground erupted in front of the man. Lava gushed out of the tear in the ground and a wave engulfed the west of Rizenbul as Leroy and Edward watched in horror, helpless. The man lowered the cloak, revealing piercing amber eyes and long black hair. He turned and calmly walked away from the destruction, and spotted the two boys hiding in the bush. "I told you to get away, didn't I?" The two boys stared at him, totally helpless and at the mercy of the man who had leveled half of Rizenbul.

"You two should go back to East, while you can. If you want to tell anyone who did it… tell them it was Ultimus." he walked down the path that lead to the edge of Rizenbul and onto the road.

* * *

Mwahahahaha! One more chapter! And I can't believe I got so many more reviews in such short notice... thank you! Thank you! As for being in the military at the age of fourteen, it could be inferred, but I never said he joined right away. Being as horrible as he was at alchemy, it seems natural that Roy would improve before he even thought of becoming a State Alchemist (he couldn't even properly generate a spark!) Well, hope you liked this chapter, and I'm very appreciative of my constant reviewers like Tsunade-chan, and my newer ones who review on every chapter! Please continue to read!


	10. Supersonic Alchemy

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 10_

_Supersonic Alchemy_

"Anri, you're sittin' around again! Why can't you just get off yo' rear and do somethin' useful?" the bartender glared at the longhaired man sitting in his bar. "Eh, don't bother me man. I've got enough on my plate as it is without you busting my ears." he looked at the man thoughtfully and got up. "Hey... have you heard of the town Rizenbul, that got half of it wiped by lava recently? Messy case, isn't it?" The bartender nodded and continued to polish a glass with a dirty rag. "Yes siree, wiped clean, quite a job it was. Now... you've heard of a new Fuhrer Mustang, haven't you?" Anri's eyes narrowed and examined the man. "Heard of him? I need info. I come from a bit of a backwater town... or back sand, as the case may be, Lior, you know." Anri leaned on the barstand idly. "What can you tell me about the new Fuhrer Mustang?"

The barkeep thought for a minute, then put his glass in the rack to remove a dirty one. "Well, I've heard he's the son of the Fuhrer who was in power before Fuhrer Bradley, and that he was in the most recent Ishbal War, both of them in fact." Anri slammed his glass on the counter. "And the first Fuhrer? What of him?"

"He was killed in Central Park, and buried in Eastern Cemetary. Nobody rightly knows who killed him though... that Fuhrer was a good man, he was. We were better off with him than Bradley. Hey, are you alright?" Anri stared at his glass in deep thought.

"Murdered you say?" The barkeep nodded. "Thanks, that's what I needed to know. Now, this new Fuhrer... is his son?" The other man nodded again. "His name, can you recall? And where he might be now?"

"Well, I know his name's Roy Mustang. And with the decimation of Rizenbul, I'd bet hard earned money that he's there right now."

"Hm... I see. Thanks, I'll be on my way now." Anri got up and left without a word, and the barkeep watched without a word as Anri disappeared from view almost instantaneously. He blinked and walked up to the door, peering around to see if the man he had just conversed with had indeed disappeared. There were footprints, sure, but no man to fit them. He turned and rubbed his eyes, sitting down heavily on a wooden stool. The glass was sitting, empty, on the table, and he blinked again. "Maybe I should go back to being a farmer... you get all sorts of freaks in bars..."

Anri looked back to see if anyone was watching him and stopped his antics. He looked at the notes he had scribbled down and grinned broadly, pleased with himself. "Barkeeps know everything, that's what I always say. The problem is, no one ever listens.

"Let's see... Roy Mustang, Fuhrer, Rizenbul. Yep, that's all I need. But who would've thought? Another Fuhrer Mustang! Hah!" He clapped his hands together and held them up in the air. The air wavered and rendered him invisible, and he clapped his hands to the red machines that made up his legs, akin to automail, but much more advanced.

Everyone who was passing by saw large clouds of dust on the road to Rizenbul, and watched in awe, rubbing their eyes and checking their foreheads to this dust eruption popping out of nowhere.

* * *

One more chapter, chapter 10! Yay! I do update fast on weekends, but unfortunately, for the next week, you can expect updates to be a bit slower due to camp! This one is depressingly short, but! I like it. I don't want too much revealed till he catches up with Roy and the others. Anyway! I love my constant reviewers, so keep at it guys, and I'll keep up with this!

Also, as an answer for **miroku-has-darkness's** question, this is set way after the show ends, and after Ed gets sucked into Munich, if I interpreted your question correctly. In fact, this is so far ahead, that the the microscopic bean sprout has already come back and gotten lost again, much to Roy's exasperation!

One more thing! In response to **Apparition7**, Ultimus really bothers me too, and I created him! My characters seem to take a life of their own once I create them... scary...

Well, I'll be back next chapter, so until then, bye! -T A

* * *

Just because I'm so annoying, I've got two other stories online here... one is Beach Party with Maes, for all you fans of little Maes's pure childlike deviousness, and the other is a bit of a prologue-ish thing called Lord of the Engagment Ring, where Fullmetal will attempt to get Roy to let him marry his sister! Flames and metal all round for that one, I'm almost dreading writing what will happen!


	11. A Link to Leroy

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 11_

_Lost Link to Leroy_

Roy ran down the streets, panic-stricken and looking for his children. "Leroy! Ed! Where are you?" Al and Alley followed at his heels, unused to being woken so early in the morning. Al was dragging the point of his broadsword on the ground, rubbing furiously at his eyes while Alley yawned and checked her pistols. "Damn it! Half the town gone and those two are nowhere to be found!" If they had been caught in the destruction, what the hell would he tell Riza when he went back home? Al, who had driven off the feeling of sleepieness from his eyes, was also calling frantically for his brothers while Alley looked towards shops and alleys that her brother had not checked.

He could never forgive himself if something happened to them, ever. People had crowded the streets, crying out for loved ones and making way for him when they saw his uniform. It surprised them that a man from the military had arrived so quickly, and most hastened to him, asking what the military could do. Al and Alley stayed behind to keep the civilians back, telling them that getting in the way would only hamper the investigation, and that they should stay well away from the site of destruction.

"I'm sure he'll do the best he can, everyone! You need to give him space so he can get through!"

"I know you're missing family members, and we are too, but you have to keep back!" Alley pleaded, and the masses backed up a bit to let Roy through.

Ed and Leroy, meanwhile, were stumbling headlong in terror through whatever got in their way, distancing themselves as much as possible from the horrors behind them. They fell down in a heap in another clump of bushes, panting and sweating. "W-why... do we always... get into bushes...?" Ed gasped. "Because you pull... me down! We have to find Dad and the others, and quick!" Leroy snapped. A gust of air hit their faces and they sighed, grateful for the reprieve from the stifling heat.They looked back at the mess that was once part of Rizenbul, and Ed tightened his hold on Leroy's arm. "That could have been us too, Leroy... oh God... Dad must be blowing... well... _everything_!"

Leroy shuddered and eyed the glove on his hand. "Yeah, who knows what he's doing looking for us? Like I said, we'd better get moving. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Neither do I, kid, but as a State Alchemist, it's your job and your business." The boys' heads shot up and stared at the man looking at the destruction. The man gave them a brief glance and resumed his scrutinization of Rizenbul. "What? Get up already, you're still alive aren't you?" He dangled a pocketwatch in front of them and helped them to their feet. "What's your deal? You two should be checking this out, not running away from it like two chickens lacking their heads." he shook his head, greying black hair flying. "You must be new. Me, I've been a State Alchemist for as long as I can remember. Or, for as long as I care to remember, anyhow," he chuckled.

Leroy and Ed stared at him dumbly, not sure of how the man was taking this destruction so lightly. He gave them a look. "You two are young... where are your parents?" His eyes suddenly darted to the corners and he sidestepped quickly, just barely avoiding a fireball. He turned around. "Hey! What's your problem?" Roy stared him down and seethed. "Get away from them!" The man cocked his head, amused. "You look like your father."

Roy stopped and stepped back. "W-what?" The man drew his brows together, clearly annoyed. "Can't you hear man? I told you you looked like your old man. Leroy Mustang." Leroy looked up at the man and then atRoy. "Dad? What's going on? Do you know this guy?"

"No, of course he doesn't; we only met once, and he was a baby. I was in Lior after that, damn backwater community, I get all the news fifteen years too late." he nudged Leroy and Ed towards Roy. "Go on. Once your over there he'll stop drilling holes into my head with his eyes." Ed and Leroy obeyed and stood behind Roy.

"Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Anri, the Supersonic Alchemist. And you, are Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Flame Arm Alchemist, son of Fuhrer Leroy Mustang, also dubbed the Flame Arm Alchemist." Anri smirked at him. "Do I look familiar at all to you, Roy?" Roy looked him up and down, and shook his head. "Not in the slightest, I thought so." Anri sighed and paced back and forth. "Well, familiarities can be shared later. What is more important is the business at hand. This," he waved to the cooling lava. "Is the work of one hell of an alchemist. In fact, this particular trick I've only seen once before, and it was managed by Leroy. He, is obviously... gone now." his head bowed respectfully and he resumed his report.

"However, there is something here that does not quite make sense. You see, there have been bodies recovered. Yes, I know, they're horribly burned and all, but some are viciously mangled. I know what fire does to the body and that's not it; they look to be slashed apart. Tell me, Fuhrer... have you outlawed the production of chimeras yet?"

Roy cursed himself, remembering the papers that were still sitting in his office in East HQ. The papers to outlaw the production of chimeras. He had done it once, but the order had been derailed, not getting through to all headquarters, and so he had been notified and requested to sign more papers. Somehow, none of them had gotten through and he hoped Riza had taken over his work and proceeded with what he had left off.

"To remedy this dilemma, I'm requesting that I be allowed to travel with you. I do... have a very reliable network of eyes and ears that should be helpful. And I have information that should be very useful to you, concerning the details of Fuhrer Mustang's death. All I ask is that I travel with you."

"And why do you want to come with us?"

Anri shrugged. "The Fuhrer played a large role in my life, and toclear up his death is the least I can do. I also... guess I want revenge for him as much as you do." Roy grimaced and Anri smiled inwardly, realizing that he had hit a nerve. "Fine. Come with us, just don't get in our way." Roy did not wait for a salute but walked away, motioning Leroy and Ed to follow.

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long to get this one up (almost a week! gasp) but camp does keep me very preoccupied. However, this week is the last week and I shall be posting regularly I hope.

Yes, I do love putting in new characters, and Anri is actually a character from another story of mine that I liked so much that I wanted to import him into this one. Unfortunately, does not let you put up completely original creations, which is probably why it's you're welcome, **Apparition7, **it was no problem reviewing!

For the rest of you readers and constant reviewers, thank you for reading and uh.. well... reviewing! I love my reviewers, thank you all!

Just for a little insight, next chapter will be about just where the heck Ed, Terra, Al, and Winry have gone! ... well... maybe just Al and Winry, and a bit of Ed. ... ok ok! Very little of Ed next chapter, I still have to keep a little suspense up! -T A


	12. Hidden Secrets: The Will to Live

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 12_

_Hidden Secrets: The Will to Live_

Winry shivered and moved closer to Alphonse, shaking snow off of her coat. Alphonse took her hand gently in his and peered cautiously over the rim of the outcropping, sized up the distance, and backed away. "Al, why can't we go home?" Alphonse tutted and frowned, watching her face remorsefully. "Winry... we don't _have _a home anymore. Alley is gone, Junior's gone, they're both... _gone! _They're not coming back, no matter how much you wish for it." Winry sobbed softly and he put his arm around her. "What if they're not gone Al? What if they're okay, and they're waiting for us somewhere?" Alphonse leaned his head against hers and sighed, his breath misting in front of him. "It seems... very unlikely. You saw the state of the house... didn't you? God Winry... all we can do know is try to survive out here in this blizzard... after that, we'll go back to Rizenbul, and we'll... try one more time. And Ed... poor Ed... I wonder where he is now?"

Winry curled into a ball next to Alphonse in their new found shelter; a cave they had found just beneath the outcropping. She closed her eyes slowly, and unbidden visions of Ed came to her mind. She saw the helplessness in his eyes, the terror. But what hurt most of all was his inability to recognize anything at all, not her, not Alphonse, his own brother, not his wife nor his child. Terror stricken of the 'new found' knowledge that Alphonse had given him, he had plunged headlong into this blizzard, and the couple had not seen anything of him since. Alphonse pressed closer to her, arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair. "What did we do to deserve this, Winry? We've lost everything... everything... Just when something turns out right, it gets taken away!" Tears welled up in his eyes and he let them fall, but they froze on the ground witha crack. "Winry... ifyou don't get out of here soon...you'll die..." It was then that Winry realized how weak Alphonse had become, how he could no longer hold onto her as if his fingers had become too numb for feeling, how he held hishead high but asthough in constant pain. She recalled his heavy footsteps on frozen snow, once light and swift, how he stumbled when his weight broke the frost shield.

She still felt able to go on, but Alphonse couldn't, and she realized this now. "I'm not going to leave you here Al. I'm not going to lie down and give up, and neither should you!" She turned and stared into his dim and clouded brown eyes. "I won't leave you here... I won't." Alphonse coughed and the force of it shook his entire body. After all he had been through, would he be doomed to die here in a frozen wasteland? He forced himself up on his arms, but even this small movement caused him pain and his arms shook unsteadily.

_We're brothers, Ed. If we don't look out for each other, nobody will. You're own words, remember?_ Alphonse winced and he held his head. A giant suit of armor... what did this mean? A suit of armor speaking in his voice, what was this madness?

_I'll do whatever it takes to get your body back, Al, that's a promise. _What? What? A thousand questions exploded into his head._My body?But I have my body! _Was there something that Alphonse himself could simply not remember?

_"No! No! I-I don't understand... I don't remember any of this! Get away from me!" Ed turned, a terrified look on his face. The brother that had given everything for him turned from him and ran, unprotected, into a frigid blizzard. His arm... automail... but why? _

He forced himself up onto his arms again, and gritted his teeth, leaning back onto his legs. He couldn't die here. He had to find Edward first, and then... then... he would find out what had happened... The suit of armor... he held his hand in front of his face and lifted it to the light, examining it. What did these memories mean? Could Winry possibly know anything of it? Winry stood up and caught his hand, helping him to his feet. Winry looked up into his eyes again. Though they were still cloudy, a light shone in them, and she knew Alphonse was ready to keep going.

_A suit of armor... an automail arm... bringing bodies back... what do these things _mean_? Is there something being hidden from me? Brother... Edward... are you hiding something... from me?_

* * *

And that, ladies and gentleman, is the conclusion of Alphonse and Winry's chapter! R&R people, it keeps my spirit up!

Now that I look at it, does this chapter seem a bit short too? Maybe it just went by quickly for me, oh well. This is turning into a real chase, isn't it? Now I'll have to map the activities of not one, but possibly four different groups at once! It'll be like writing about a four way slug fest simultaneously. Oh joy. But I really do enjoy writing, which is why I love Fullmetal Alchemist. There's a lot of things to write further, because it just doesn't really give you asense of real closure! Greatest show in the world, it is. -T A


	13. Murderer's Conviction

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Dreaded Chapter 13_

_Murderer's Conviction_

Anri glanced at Roy and the four children tailing him quizzically. "An odd entourage you have there, Fuhrer." he chuckled a bit, and Roy gave him a glare, shooting looks to Ed and Leroy. "Geez Dad! We said we were sorry! We didn't know what was coming," Leroy mumbled. Ed hung his head. "It was my fault anyway… I wanted to see what that Ultimus guy was doing, so I dragged Leroy with me…"

Roy sighed running his hand through his hair. "I was worried boys; I thought you'd gone down with the rest of the town… Honestly, try to think before you two decide to do something, okay? What would I have told your mother if you had died…"

The group was once again on the road. After Roy had calmed the town somewhat, he had summoned the military to help rebuild Rizenbul after it cleaned up what was left of the other half. He, however, had to continue and moved on to the road. Anri had suggested to head to Lior, his 'hometown', where he had been stationed for years to gather information.

"It's like sending a man for water in a desert during a drought: It defeats the purpose. You're still a relatively young man, what keeps you from home?" Roy didn't like this intrusion into his privacy, but Ed, Leroy, Al, and Alley looked up at him, and he thought that he owed them that much at least, to tell them why they had been dragged from home. Or at least, part of the reason. "I need to investigate all these wipeouts. If it can happen to one town, it's only a matter of time till they strike East or Central City. I guess... since I'm on the road, I might as well find out what happened to my father as well."

Anri stopped, a tentative look on his face. "Listen... Roy. That house up ahead, he's the one that killed Leroy, and I'll bet that you recognize him too. He isn't a killer for his own personal gain, however, but more of an hired assassin, living out his old age in the country. I have some business to settle in the town close by..." he jerked his thumb at the sleepy town a few miles away from the house in question. "I'll... catch up soon. And... I'm sorry I wasn't there after he died, kid." he flipped an envelope at Roy and Roy caught it. "After you deal with that guy, open this. Then you'll see... how close your old man and I were." Roy looked spectacularly dumbfounded, and previous to their undertaking, Ed would have killed to see the expression. He knew better than to laugh right now though; this sounded serious.

Anri clapped his hands together and touched them to his automail legs, making the jewels in their centers glow. "I'll catch you later." he waved slightly and sped off, dust blowing directly on Al and Alley who coughed and brushed the dirt off of themselves. "I wonder how he does that, don't you Alley?"

"Yeah... how do you use alchemy without a transmutation circle, Papa?"

"You can obtain that gift, by doing something that is strictly forbidden. It is proven that everyone who attempts Human Transmutation and lives, can use alchemy without the assistance of a circle. What you lose, however, may render you unable to use alchemy at all, so it's quite a gamble... Like I said, it's forbidden, don't do it. No matter how much you try, you cannot bring back the dead."

"Dad, the guy in this house... he murdered Grandpa Leroy?" Ed asked. Roy nodded slightly. "What are you going to do, kill him?"

"No. Killing him wouldn't bring either of them back, and it wouldn't rest on my consience either. He's a... contract killer, if you will. The most I can do is find out who struck the bargain with him, though I think I have a pretty good idea who." he cast a glance over them. "At any rate, I don't want you inside the house. If you must stick around, stay outside, or just go to the town. We'll be staying the night there anyway."

The four huddled together to decide their course of action. "I don't know... I want to stay here. If the guy's an assassin, wouldn't he go for Dad too?" Ed asked.

Al shook his head. "No way, he must be an old man by now... but I do think we should stay around just in case."

"If Ed's staying, I need to be here in case any of his automail breaks, or if Al needs help."

Leroy crossed his arms and straightened. "I suppose the best course of action would be to stay, but isn't anyone curious about what Anri's doing? If wemust stay, I suggest we stay far enough to be out of a surprise attack, but close enough to help Father if need be."

The rest nodded and stood up, to find that Roy had already gone inside of the house.

Roy smiled winningly at old lady who answered the door. "Hello ma'am, I'm here from the military to interrogate the people in the immediate vicinity on a murder that took place some years ago." This wasn't too far from the truth. If there was one thing that the military had taught him, it was how to twist the truth to yield benificial results. The old lady nodded and opened the door, motioning him to sit down. "Robert won't be home for while, but you're welcome to wait, mister...?"

"Just call me Roy, I'ma State Alchemist," he said, showing his pocketwatch for evidence. The woman 'aahed' knowingly and went back to the kitchen. "Any idea when this man will be back home?"

"Oh, he should be back shortly, business in the village you know. I just live with my son, being a lonely old lady and all." she looked at him closely. "You seem about his age, maybe a bit younger. Your parents must be overjoyed to have a handsome boy like you around the house from time to time." Roy smiled sadly. "Maybe ma'am... I'm sure they would be." he opened his pocketwatch and looked at the time, judging that it had been a good five minutes since he sat down. Five minutes and he was already fidgety. He flipped through some pictures he had put in the watch. His parents, himself as a baby, him and Maes Hughes when they were children, Terra, even a picture from Fullmetal and Terra's wedding. If you looked very hard, you could see Roy sulking a bit in theback. He had numerous picturesof Riza, and all of his children, and smiled to himself thinking that maybe Maes Hughes had rubbed off a bit on him.

"They're a beautiful couple...Your parents?" Roy's head jerked a bit, realizing the old woman had come up behind him. "Oh, yes. One of theirold pictures. It's one of the few things I have to remember them by, unfortunately."

A man a bit older than Roy took this exact moment to swing open the door and declare loudly that he was home. Roy clicked his pocketwatch shut. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but these interrogations must be directed one on one, if you don't mind..." The woman nodded and retreated outside. Roy studied the man, burning anger welling up within him. It had been close to thirty years, but he had not forgotten that hateful face. The man sat down on the couch. "Well? What's this interrogation for then?"

"Robert Alaster, I'm assuming. I have come from the military to resume the investigation of the murder of former Fuhrer Leroy Mustang in Central Park, about thirty years ago. I was told that you were in the park in question, and had come into contact with the Fuhrer himself." There was no reaction from the other man.

"Yeah, I did see the old Fuhrer, bumped into him as a matter of fact."

Roy arched his fingers. "I see... and do you happen to remember who else was with him?"

"A woman, a boy, and a baby," was his cryptic response.

"Do you remember any dialogue issued between the two of you?"

"No."

"Do you remember what happened after a bomb went off in the park?"

"The kid had gone someplace else a few minutes before, and the two of them went in different directions."

"What happened after that?"

"I ran out of the park."

Roy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's a lie."

The man was taken of guard. "How would you know? You weren't there."

"It just so happens that I was there. What _I _remember is that you advanced on the boy with a knife. Ring any bells."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the man hissed.

"What _I _remember is a man drawing a knife on me, and stabbing my mother to death. Do you remember that?" Roy said, voice dangerously quiet. The man said nothing.

"And what did you say to me after you had killed both of them, after you knifed my father in the back, what did you say to me?" Roy didn't need to hear what the man said; it had replayed often enough in his head. It had started to pour down rain, and he was covered in his parents' blood, looking up, wide-eyed and frightened at their killer.

_You're worthless, you'll die soon enough, just like them. You worthless bastard._

And then he had left, leaving behind two bloodsoaked orphans to stare in disbelief, one a teenager, the other an infant, trying to grasp just how different their lives would be.

The man tightened his grip on the chair. "Who are you?"

Roy stood up. "Fuhrer Roy Mustang, the Flame-Arm Alchemist. You are under arrest, in the name of the State for the murder of former Fuhrer Leroy Mustang."

Al and the others watched as military soldiers surrounded the house, and Roy brought Robert Alaster out to be put into the custody of the military. Roy went straight to his children, emotionally exhausted and threw his arms around the four of them tightly as best he could. "It's done... it's done... Now they can rest in peace."

"Dad... what about the letter?" Roy took out the envelope and opened it, removing a picture. Two young boys were sparring in the picture, one with flaming arms, the other with automail legs. They were both grinning and enjoying themselves, although they were a bit scruffy in appearance. There was another picture with it, the same boys, except that one did not have automail legs.They had one arm around one another's shoulders, grinningfrom ear to ear in front of a proud looking older man.

He turned it over and studied the writing silently, sighing a bit, and he understood why Anri had said what he did_. I'm sorry I wasn't there after he died, kid. _

On the back, in his father's handwriting were the words that fitted everything together: _To Anri, my brother, as a reminder of all the good and bad times we had together. Your older brother, Leroy Mustang._

* * *

Hello everyone, chapter 13 is up. I'm not a supersticious person, I just put 'dreaded chapter 13' for fun. I thought I'd finally give Leroy somewhat of a closure, because I didn't really want Roy to keep going through mental heck in later chapters. Next chapter is about amnesiac Edward slash Fullmetal, so bear with me.

I will try to make a bigger distinction between the Eds and Als, though I call little Al, Al, and big Al Alphonse.

I feel so guilty for being so cruel to you reviewers, keeping you in suspense so much. And here I was thinking I was no good at it, maybe I've improved? Anyway, Anri is Roy's uncle! How 'bout that? To keep the load down, I've decided to have Anri seperate on his own mission, which will be revealed shortly... oh no, I'm keeping you in suspense again, aren't I?

Sorry! - T A


	14. The Fullmetal Alchemist

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 14_

_The Fullmetal Alchemist_

Edward wandered through the blizzard, unfeeling of the wind biting his skin and ice frosting on his face. The only thing that he felt was the immense pounding in his head, like someone was viciously beating him with a hammer and smirking in his face. A vision of a black haired man in military uniform came to mind and he closed his eyes tightly. He knew… some things. His name was Edward, he was an alchemist… but that was about it.

Was the man that had met him earlier really his brother? He had no way of knowing for sure, and he had run away, afraid to come to terms with this new burden. He thought he could see the snow becoming lighter up ahead, maybe an end to this frigid place. Now that he thought about it, it _had_ been getting slightly warmer as he traveled. He fell onto his knees weakly and looked up at the sign post wearily.

"Welcome… to West City?" he thought for a moment. West of where he had been sounded good to him, it was much warmer. But… he had a feeling it wasn't where he belonged. He got up again and trudged onwards. Maybe he could find a train station a bit more inland.

A few hours later, Edward was beginning to find that the West was _much _more hot than the East. Tanned people were staring at him suspiciously and he promptly ignored them, focusing instead on piecing together fractured memories. A pocket watch, a suit of armor, alchemy, circles, Homunculus… some otherworldly place called Germany… he bit his lip. Gluing these back together wouldn't be as easy as he thought it would be.

He peered at his reflection in a shop window and realized why the locals were staring at him. His clothes were tattered, shoes worn, hair long and dirty, unshaven, and dirty. No wonder. The first thing he would have to do was find somewhere to stay… he pulled out a bag of money and checked it, relieved to find it full of money.

After checking in to a decent hotel, explaining that he had just come from being trapped in a very dirty coal mine for a very long time-which was a complete lie, considering that he had _no idea _what he had been doing anyway- he washed up, cut his hair, shaved, and after cutting himself three times, went out and bought some new clothes.

He held the pocket watch up to the light and scrutinized it. A State Alchemist pocket watch, no doubt, but from where… he pocketed it. After figuring out where exactly he was on the map, he borrowed a town map from the front desk and sat down at a table, making notes here and there.

A boy ran up to him and tugged at his sleeve. "Hey, mister! You look like that State Alchemist Edward Elric! Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Edward stared at him for a second and pulled up his sleeve to reveal his automail arm. He smiled at the boy and patted his head. "Yep, now don't you have somewhere to be little guy?" The boy nodded and ran off again to his mother, pointing and laughing excitedly at him.

Edward put down another note, "Fullmetal Alchemist, huh?" He drank the rest of his coffee, left the money and got up. He followed the map to West Headquarters and walked in. "Is there any way I can get a meeting with the Fuhrer of the West?" The lady at the desk looked up at him and checked a schedule. "I don't know, Sir, the Fuhrer's agenda is pretty much full up."

"I'm a State Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist." he showed his pocket watch and the lady picked up the phone, dialing a number. "Hello Fuhrer, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist to see you, Sir. Urgent business." she put down the phone and motioned to the stairs. "Fuhrer Havoc is on the fifth floor, the biggest office in the back."

Edward climbed up the stairs, hearing his automail leg creak unpleasantly. He found what he thought to be the largest office and opened the door hesitantly. "Yes, yes, come on in, Fullmetal." Edward stepped into the room, struggling not to gag at the smell of cigarette smoke. He could have sworn he had seen the man somewhere before, if not him, then someone that looked like him at least.

Fuhrer Havoc looked up. "Well, hello. It's not often we get someone from East Headquarters over here, not even my own son." he chuckled and put out the cigarette. "What brings you here Fullmetal? You've been laying low for a while, people have been looking for you for years."

Edward fidgeted. "Well, Sir, that's just it. I don't know where I've been all these years, and I want to go back to where I came from. Do you know where that is?" Fuhrer Havoc looked at him incredulously. "I haven't had anything this strange happen since Fuhrer Mustang died. You have amnesia?" Edward shrugged. "I guess so, Sir." Havoc nodded. "Yes... well this is odd. There's no mistaking you for a man from the East. I could bring up your records and hand them over, if that would help." Edward nodded enthusiastically. "It's not that easy... I'd have to get a confirmation from East Headquarters, and what do you know? The East's Fuhrer is out on business. And then they wonder why we have communication problems. The best thing I can do, is to send you back to the East and sort things out from there. I'll have it arranged for you to board the West-East train. Get off at East and head straight to HQ, see if you can persuade the stand in over there to part with your records.

"And while you're there, Fullmetal..."

Edward stopped from walking out the door and turned, expectantly. "Say hello to my son, Jean, for me." Edward saluted. "Will do Sir. Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem, I owed Fuhrer Mustang one anyhow."

Edward could barely conceal his excitement once he left the building, and he struggled to keep a dignified pace to the train station, the Fuhrer's signed order clutched in his hand. He was going back to East, where he could hopefully find someone to help him.

He was going back to the East!

* * *

Chapter 14! Woohoo! Everyone loves Ed, right? I thought it would be interesting to see the reaction of people once they heard that Ed's hair is _short! _All jokin aside, tell me what you think of this chapter! Thank you reviewers!

I completely forgot to respond to my reviewers last time!

**The New Shinigami Hikari **how did you know I like chocolate muffins?

**Apparition7, **Another loyal reviewer... and probably my most helpful. You really know how to sum everything up! And I _do _have a lot of work to do... T.T...

Anyway! Bet you guys can't wait till next chapter! Until then, goodbye! - T A


	15. The Bomb

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 15_

_The Bomb_

"A _bomb?_ Where?" Roy howled into the phone. "Uh, um, it's in Lior, Fuhrer! We've just gotten the report!" Havoc cried. "A bomb?" Al whispered to Alley. Alley squeaked in fright and held on to Al. "What if it's right underneath us? We have no idea where it is!" Leroy crossed his arms and looked out of the window thoughtfully. "If I had to take a guess, it'd be that it's at the outskirts of the town."

"What are you talking about? They'd put it in town, dummy!" Ed said. Leroy took out a map and showed it to him. He put his finger on this outskirts of the town. "See this? It's a military building they set up here and opened a few days ago. These cultists down here won't take very kindly to the invasion of the military when they still believe in _Letoism._ They'll blow this up, and with it goes any chance that the military will put a base in its town. Quite simple, if you think about it!"

Roy finished his conversation with Havoc and put down the phone. "C'mon kids, we have to defuse that bomb." Alley squeaked again, hiding behind Al. "Are you crazy? We'll be blown to bits!" Roy sighed. "I know you don't even like explosions Alley, but I wouldn't take you near it if I knew I couldn't guarantee your safety. If however, you still don't want to go... Take this to the postoffice." he tossed a package to her. "Send it to your mom in East HQ, I suspect she must be missing me terribly..." Alley nodded, relieved, then jerked her head to Al. "Al! You're not going too, are you?"

Al's face darkened. "Sorry Sis, but if anybody's going to interfere I have to keep them back. Right?" Roy nodded. "I promise nothing will happen to them, Alley. Now go on..." Alley nodded and ran off, thinking that her job was a bit insignificant compared to the others. Roy sighed. She didn't realize how important that package was, and maybe it was better off that way."Boys... let's go."

Ed spat sand out of his mouth and blanched in the face of extreme heat and grainy sand. "Ugh, this is certainly the best place to put a bomb, isn't it?" Al nodded. "And they certainly didn't bother to hide it, Brother. Look up ahead!" Leroy groaned. "Oh no... a wire bomb... and a big one at that..." Roy turned around quickly, ordering the boys to do the same. "We've got company..."

"Aaagh, cultists... great." Ed moaned. "You four, the three big ones and the short one!"

A vein in Ed's temple throbbed and the other three sweat dropped. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?"

Roy groaned. "There's no time for this! Leroy, get to that bomb and I'll give you directions on how to cut it! Edward, Alphonse, stand your ground and keep them back!"

"Right!" "Ready!"

Roy snapped his fingers and destroyed the ground in front of the cultists, to keep them at bay. _With time so short... I don't have time to use the gauntlets!_

Ed scratched transmutation circles on the ground and activated them, thrusting blunt blocks of stone out of the ground to push them backwards from afar while Al swung his sword at anyone who got too close. Al was caught from behind by one of the cultists, a knife to his neck. "Die!"

There were three loud cracks and the man slid of Al limply. Al jumped back, breathing hard and staring at the prostrate man on the ground. Alley stood across from him, arms aloft, a smoking gun in her hands. "Are you okay, Al?" Al nodded and pointed behind her. "Look out!" she whirled around and let loose two more shots, rendering the men behind her senseless.

"I've got it open, what do I do now, Father?" The timer was counting down from a minute as Leroy yelled, wiping grains from his eyes. "Father!" Roy rolled and sweeped his leg forward, tripping the man, turned quickly, and kicked him away. "Take out the black wire!" Leroy searched, eyes squinted and snapped the black wire. "What next?" Al whacked one man over the head with the broad end of his blade and thrust the hilt into another man's gut. "Hurry! I can't hold them much longer!" He and Alley were back to back, shooting and slashing in a frenzy.

Roy snapped his fingers, blowing back another regiment and saw the military camped out not far from where they were. He motioned them to stay back and continued snapping. "White wire! Snap it!" Leroy did as he was bidden and found it with ease, snapping it. "What next?" "Connect the two ends of the black and white wires!"

"Wires are connected!"

"Red! Take out the red!" Roy yelled, finally overwhelmed. He snapped and they flew off of him in a shower of sparks. Ed gasped and formed a rock shield around his siblings and himself, unable to fight any longer due to sheer weight of numbers. Leroy searched frantically, his hand next to the red wire. "I... I can't see it! Where... is it?" Five seconds...

He parted the wires and searched. "Where?" Three seconds...

"Leroy! The red wire! Cut it now!" Two seconds...

"I-I can't!" One second...

"I CAN'T!" Roy's yelled wildly, incomprehensibly,and Alley and her brothers screamed. Zero.

The bomb exploded.

* * *

I have... absolutely no smart comments for this chapter... read and review people, read and review... tell me what you think. -T A 


	16. Various Cracks on Edward's Height

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 16_

_Various Cracks on Edward's Height_

Edward waved Fuhrer Havoc's orders in front of the desk lady's face. "I need to see the Fuhrer's stand-in!" he said. The lady looked at him over the top of her glasses and laughed. Edward sweat dropped as she asked where his parents were. He ran his hand through his spikish short hair irritibly. "Look, I just need to see him! I have an order from Fuhrer Havoc!" The lady checked a schedule and made small notes on pieces of paper, almost totally ignoring him. "Are you a dwarf or something?" Edward preferred to let the comment slide.

"Do you do this every time you come to HQ? You should go find your parents." A vein pulsed in Edward's temple. "It's important business! Look!" She took the paper with a sigh, scrutinized it, and handed it back. "Riiiight... and how am I supposed to know if this is authentic or not? Can you prove it?"

Edward looked at the paper. "Um... No..."

"Then just schedule an appointment and the stand-in will see you in..." she stopped and looked at him again. "You know... your height really bothers me, you're a dwarf, aren't you?" Edward's jaw clenched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK SO SMALL THAT ANOTHER SPECK COULD STEP ON IT AND NOT NOTICE?" He screamed.

Havoc poked his head around the corner. "Hm... only one person I know could be so loud about his height... Ed?" Edward finished his tirade and stared at Havoc. "Where have you been, Ed? Everyone's been looking for you." Edward shrugged noncommitedly and handed the paper to Havoc. "What's this?" he scanned the order and scrutinized the signature. "Yep, this is definitely my old man's writing. Wow, Ed, I wouldn't have expected you to go all the way toWest Sector and back for this. And now that I see this... I guess I _haven't _written in a while..."

He waved at Edward to follow and follow he did. He passed up two floors and went to the back office, but before he opened the door, someone handed him the phone, whispering something about orders. Havoc took the phone, listened to what was being said, and turned white as a sheet. Edward stared at him some more. "That's fine, yes, I'll tell her... Oh God, I'm done for..." he opened the door hesitantly.

"Riza?"

"Yes, come in Havoc." she looked at Edward, then at Havoc. "I told you not to bring children into the building, Havoc."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE GUINNESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORDS SHORTY?"

Riza started in surprise. "Edward? Is that you?" Edward nodded, still in a huff. "I didn't recognize you, your hair is short, you look different." Edward shrugged. What had he looked like before anyway? "I'm sorry Edward. Now, what did you come for? You haven't been around for a long while."

Edward shuffled uncomfortably and his eyes darted around the room for a distraction. They rested on a large picture hung up on the wall behind the desk, and he pointed eyes wide. "The dark-haired smirky man!" he cried. Riza looked back at the enlarged photograph of her family, their family.

"Oh, Roy? You don't remember Roy?" Edward shook his head, watching her questioningly.

"You know! Your brother-in-law Roy! You married his sister, remember?" Havoc said.

"I was married...?" he looked down at his feet. Riza arched her fingertips. "You... don't remember... of course! You want your records, don't you?" Edward bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. Riza rummaged around for a paper to sign for them, then stopped. "Oh... but I can't give them to you..."

"Why not?"

"My husband, Roy... before he left he said that no records were to be given out without his signature... and nobody knows where he is. He hasn't written to me recently since he went to Lior, so I have no idea if he's still there or not..." she caught the almost too innocent look on his face. She whipped out her gun and pointed it at him, and Havoc backed up against the wall. "Uh.. ah... Riza, you really don't want to shoot me do you? Come on..." she pulled the trigger and the bullet slammed into the wall next to his head and he yelped. "You _do_ want to shoot me!" he howled. Edward held back the urge to laugh, thinking that he had seen this scene play out many, many times before, and not just with poor Havoc.

"What do you know, Havoc?" she whispered threateningly. "I-I... uh... I don't know!" She shot another bullet into the wall on the other side of his head. "One more chance, Havoc!"

"Okay! There wasa bomb, and he went to disarm it! We don't know what happened after that!" she stared at him,a murderous look in her eyes. "YOU'RE LYING." She shot a bullet right above his head and poor Havoc shook his head. He was almost foaming at the mouth in fright.

"N-NO! I called him to tell him there was a bomb in Lior, and he said he was going to disarm it! And then, I just got a call right now that said that the bomb detonated, and he was there! D-DON'T KILL ME RIZA! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Riza's mind was fumbling with what he had just said. "No... not my Roy..." Then she fainted. Havoc kneeled over her and shook her shoulder. "Riza..." Ilia took this exact moment to walk in the office, an old Black Hayate at her heels. Seeing two men kneeling over her knocked out mother, she immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. "GET AWAY FROM MY MOM! GET EM BLACK HAYATE!" Black Hayate growled and jumped onHavocin a snarling mass of black and white fur. Ilia picked up awooden chair and threw it at Edward's head, and he jumped out of the way narrowly missing pieces of splintering wood.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Edward protested. Ilia looked foranother heavy object to throw and picked up her father's desk chair. "Yeah, right! Just get away from my mother youpervertedlittle _midget!" _

Edward twitched. "I'M NOT AMIDGET, DAMMIT, I'M NOT A CHILD, I'M AN ADULT! I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he yelled taking Ilia by the shoulders and shaking her.Black Hayate's three pups nosed open the door and bounded in, sniffing Riza and pawing and licking at her face. She bolted upright and Black Hayate put his paws on hershoulders, licking her face. "Ah! Black Hayate!" she petted him andthe pups and got up, brushing herself off in a dignified manner.

"Alright... we'll just have to look for Roy..."

"Or the pieces of him!" Havoc piped up.Riza gave him a nasty look and heclosed his mouth again.

"We'll get him to fill out the papers and we'll get your records, Edward."

"But what if you_do_find his pieces Riza?"

"YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T, BECAUSE I'LL KILL YOUFOR CALLING HIM OUT THERE INSTEAD OF THE BOMB SQUAD, JEAN HAVOC."

Havoc foamed at the mouth and gave a shaky salute. "Yes ma'am..."

"Come on Edward, we'll have to leave soon."

"Mom? Are you leaving too?" Ilia whispered. Riza walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Go over to Elysia's house and tell her what happened.I'm sure Mrs.Hughes will take care of you and Maes... tell her I'm sorry for dropping you on her on such shortnotice..." Ilia sighed and hugged her back."What do I tell Maes?""Tell himMommy had to go find Daddy. He'll understand... eventually."

"Bye Mom..."

Havoc saluted Riza. "I'll keep watch over them as well, if it makes you feel better." To tell the truth, Havoc was feeling a bit guilty as well. Riza nodded and Edward followed her out. He was going to get his records, and perhaps Riza could tell him more about himself on the way to find the Fuhrer... in pieces or not.

* * *

So... is Roy in pieces? And will Havoc die a mysterious death after Riza comes back! I really like Havoc tho, but I like torturing him too. So tell me, dear reviewers... should I go to Alphonse and Winry, or back to Roy? Tell me what you guys want, and the majority will win! - T A 


	17. Fullmetal's Memory

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 17_

_Fullmetal's Memory_

Riza got off the train at Lior, Edward following her briskly. Havoc had decided to stay behind since he feared greatly that Riza would immediately put a bullet in his head if Roy really _was _in pieces. She had caught a glimpse of the place where the bomb had detonated while on the train, and it honestly didn't look all that bad to her. She couldn't be too sure though, seeing as she had only caught a glimpse of it. "So... where are we going?" Edward asked timidly. Riza had been in a horrible mood since waking up in East HQ with the news that her husband might have been blown to pieces. She preferred not to think about her children at the moment, hoping fervently that they were alive and well. If they weren't... she'd rip out her hair about it later and kill Havoc.

"The military HQ out here is still up," Edward put in, trying to be helpful and placate Riza. Riza only nodded and headed for the hospital. Edward decided that it would be in his best interests to shut up and not say anything while they were there; it was probably the best for his health too, judging by the murderous look on the Brigadier General's face.

Riza flung open the doors and marched right up to the front desk. "Is there a man named Roy Mustang checked in here?" she asked. The man flipped through sheets of patient readouts and scanned one with his finger. "Yes ma'am, there are quite a few actually. Mustangs I mean. Are you going to visit him?" Riza nodded, elated that he was still alive.

"Name?"

"Riza Mustang."

Edward sat down on a couch in the lobby. "I'll stay here." There was no need to intrude on family business, he thought.

"Second floor, third room on the right. And be careful about his right eye."

Riza nodded again and ran up two flights of stairs and past two doors on the right, flinging open the door to the third on the right. Roy was sleeping somewhat peacefully in the hospital bed, turning his head a bit and thrashing in his sleep. Riza pulled up a chair and sat next to him, wondering when he'd wake up.

"Mom?" A sad-eyed Leroy had pushed open the door and stood with one hand holding it ajar. "Leroy! What's wrong, baby?" She got up and hugged him tightly, and Leroy buried his face into her shoulder. "Were you there too?" Leroy nodded and tightened his grip on her. "It's all my fault, Mom... I couldn't see it... I couldn't see it..." he looked up at her, tears in his dark eyes. "All I got was a scratch, but Dad got hurt... It's all my fault... I could have killed everyone!" Riza traced the scratch on his cheek and sighed, wiping away his tears with her thumb. "Shhh... it's all right now... I don't blame you for anything, and neither will your father..."

"He'll hate me now! He'll never forgive me..." she tilted up his chin so he looked straight in her eyes. "You stop that Leroy Mustang. He'll forgive you, he's not a cruel man, you know that. Just explain what happened, he'll understand."

A fire burned in Leroy's eyes. "How? He'll be ashamed of me! Me, his firstborn son, a useless piece of trash because I can't see! I'll never be anything if I can't see!" he cried, bolting out of the room, leaving Riza to wonder just how long her first child had nursed and hidden his one true fear. She looked at Roy, still jerking around in his sleep, and she wondered how he felt about what had happened, if he had been consious long enough to feel anything at all.

She brushed hair off of his face and hugged him tightly, and he stopped jerking, calming down slowly. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at her blearily. "R-Riza?" he groaned. "I'm right here, it's okay Roy..." He tried to sit up quickly, but moaned again and sank down onto the blankets. "The bomb! W-what happened?"

Alley walked into the room with Ed, tinkering with Ed's automail arm which was disconnected from his shoulder. "You saved us, Dad. You battled that thing explosion for explosion." Roy leaned his head on Riza's shoulder and sighed. "What?"

"You kind of sent explosions back at the thing, and there was this huge wall of fire... You must have kept the blast in a kind of check. Leroy got scratched up a bit, and Ed's rock shield was blown down, so Al got hurt a bit too... he hasn't woken up yet." Ed mimicked Al getting hit in the head with a large chunk of rock and falling to the ground stunned.

"Where is Leroy? He was right in front of the bomb," Roy asked as Riza kissed his forehead. Roy was tempted to smirk at all the attention he was getting from her. It would be a happy smirk though. Ed blanched slightly. "He's having a fit somewhere. Saying something like he'll never show his face to you again."

"He thinks it's all his fault, Roy..." Riza murmured in his ear and Roy frowned. "Why does he always have to learn the hard way? Stupid boy..." he sighed. "He thinks I'll despise his soul forever, doesn't he?"

"Basically."

"I'll set him straight later... right now..." he put his arm around Riza's waist but Riza put her hand on his chest. She whispered something else in his ear and he let go of her. "Edward? Here?" Ed stared at them. "Why are you talking about me? You know I'm right here." Roy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, right eye firmly closed. Riza handed him an eyepatch that was sitting on the table and he put it on, along with his military uniform. Riza thought he was amazing, having just narrowly escaped being blown up by a bomb he was already walking around.

"Ed... come on. There's someone you should see." Ed got up obediantly and followed Roy to the lobby, where a doctor spluttered that he really shouldn't be out and about so soon, to which Roy promptly ignored. He saw Edward sitting, his chin resting on arched fingers, looking about him with great interest. He looked at the man approaching him and stood up.Roy stopped.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric," he said, as if wishing verification. Edward nodded, hands in his pockets. "You've changed a lot, though you haven't gotten any taller in stature..." Edward's jaw twitched, but he battled down the urge to scream. "You're the Fuhrer... that's all I remember. A tall, dark haired, smirky man."

Roy thought about this new description of him . "I guess it would fit, but you forgot 'married', tall dark-haired smirky man. And speaking of married... where's Terra?" Edward looked at him blankly. "I lost my memory, I don't remember."

A rage was building up in Roy's chest. "Don't... remember, huh? I'll set you on the fast track then!" he picked up Edward with one arm and slammed him into the wall. "Dad!" Ed cried, trying to get Roy off of the other man. "Leave me be, Edward!" He shook Fullmetal viciously. "You don't remember? About as tall as you, a bit on the petite side, dark eyes, long black hair, you don't remember your own wife!"

"I don't remember anything!"

"You, the Fullmetal Alchemist! Your brother's soul was transmuted into a suit of armor because you attempted human transmutation on your mother!"

A vision of a boy screaming and reaching out to him pleadingly, purple lightning arcing everywhere, a burning pain in his leg. Looking down, he saw it disintegrating before his eyes and screamed. After that, he remembered a pain in his arm and then it was no more. On the floor was a suit of armor that was hauntingly empty, but... it was his brother inside.

"You looked for a Philosopher's Stone, so you could get your bodies back!"

A quick playthrough of all his mishaps; the Tucker chimera; Nina and Alexander. Scar, Lior, the Homunculi, Hughes... The Rockbells... Winry and Pinako.

"You got Alphonse back! And then you disappeared, and came back again! You got married to Terra, my sister, you married my sister!"

He remembered now... a little... a woman who watched for him to return home every day from work, holding a small child by the hand and an infant in her arms.

"Now where is she! Where?"

Edward grabbed his wrists, a wrathful, hurt expression on his face. "I-DON'T-KNOW!"

He and Roy stared each other in the eyes and Roy smirked. "You're back with us, Fullmetal." he dropped Edwarduncerimoniously on a chair. "That's that, now, do you know where you've been?"

Edward gave him an exasperated look. "Fine. I'll tell you."

* * *

Yay! Edward's memory is back! Review people, review! - T A 


	18. Fullmetal's Confession

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 18_

_Fullmetal's Confession_

"I… after we got married… I heard reports of some suspicious activities near the border of West and East Sectors… I went to check it out while we were near the area, when we went on vacation." Roy nodded, and waited for him to continue.

"Terra was going to have our first child soon… and I shouldn't have dragged her with me… when I got there, I found that Gluttony, the Homunculus, had somehow… come back." Roy was sitting opposite of Fullmetal in a chair, gripping the armrest until his knuckles were white. Ed sat in between them, looking the very picture of bewilderment and confusion. Homunculus? Gluttony? Wasn't gluttony when kids at school stole lunch money?

"He grabbed her and said he'd kill her if I didn't help him bring the other Homunculus back… and…" he stared at his hands and clenched them tightly. "I did it… I couldn't lose her, not then, not ever…" Roy's eyes narrowed and he kept himself in check, realizing that he was on the edge of another wrathful lash out.

"And then… and then… they let us go… and we went back to Rizenbul for a while… and then we moved nearer to East City… both of our houses were gone, weren't they? Burned to the ground…" Roy nodded in confirmation and Ed looked at the floor, trying to reason out why on earth he was hearing what should be a top secret conversation for higher ups in the military only.

"We had our first son, a month or two after that… we named him Edgar… Four years after Edgar was born, we had another son. Terra wanted to name him Edward Junior, but I didn't. I let her have her way in the end…" he smiled a little, sadly, as he remembered the light hearted bickering they had gone through just to name their second son.

"Fullmetal… before you go any further with this… I want you to meet the Halfmetal Alchemist." Ed's head shot up and looked at Roy as if he were crazy. What was he possibly thinking of?

"Halfmetal… there was a reason you named him that, isn't there Fuhrer?" he asked inquisitively. "Show him your arm," he commanded Ed. Ed rolled up his sleeve acquiescently to reveal his automail arm. Fullmetal sucked in his breath quickly. "How did you lose it?"

"I don't know. Dad said I was born without one." A flicker of guilt flashed across Roy's face for an instant, but then receded into his horribly unsettling calm demeanor. Fullmetal stared at the Flame Arm Alchemist. "What do you know that we don't, Fuhrer?" he spat testily.

Roy got up from the chair. "I thought that you might see the resemblance yourself, Fullmetal. _Just because the house burned down, doesn't mean everyone went with it!_"

Fullmetal looked Ed in the eyes, and then it occured to him _why _the boy looked so familiar: He looked just like him. Ed seemed not to have grasped the concept, and was still floundering around for an answer that made more sense. He looked up at Roy beseechingly.

"Dad..."

Roy looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "You must have realized by now, Ed, that you weren't our son..." Ed stood up quickly, the chair falling backwards. "N-no! What are you talking about? You've been there since I was a baby, you're lying!" he backed away from Edward, almost tripping over the chair. "You were a baby when we picked you out of the burnt wreckage, not even a year old, I don't think. You lost your arm in that fire. It was too badly burned and crushed; it had to come off."

"B-but... but what about...?"

"Al and Alley? Your cousins. They were in the same fire, but unharmed. Those two were six months old at the most. They know as well, I think. You were probably the only one who refused to acknowledge the fact that you weren't our son..." Fullmetal was still staring at the floor, in his head thinking that there was no way this reuniting could have gone more wrong.

"Dammit! You're lying, you have to be! This can't... it isn't true!" he ran out of the building and onto the street, staring around him wildly for some place to go, anywhere but there. Before Roy could step out after him, he had disappeared from view. "Ed..." he turned to Fullmetal. "Fullmetal... once you brought the Homunculus back, how long did you really think that they'd leave you in peace?" he said coldly. "I couldn't... leave her..."

"She would have rather _died _than be at fault for this! Do you realize what you have _done?_ Do you have any idea of the magnitude of it?" Edward's shoulders shook and a tear rolled down his cheek. "What would you have done, Roy?" Roy stopped. "_What would you have done if it had been Riza?_"

"Riza would have told me to go. She would have told me to leave her and never come back, no matter how frightened she was."

Edward stared at him. "She wouldn't have wanted me to bring back the one thing we had worked so hard to destroy, the things that we have lost so much for. Hughes... Elysia and Gracia... and everyone else who was harmed by those _monsters... You owed them that much for not bringing them back! _What do you think they've been doing all these years, Edward? I've been doing my best to help and to rebuild, but if whole towns are demolished by a single Homunculus, how the hell do I run this country?"

"Edward... this only shows how _little _you've grown up after all these years. And now... Now who do you have by your side? She's gone, Edward. Gone. Because of you."

Roy stormed off to his room leaving Edward to mull over his words, and to shed tears of guilt.

* * *

Aaagh... that was a lot of beating up on Edward, even for Roy. Poor Edward, and Ed. How will they ever look each other in the faces ? This is a fine predicament I've set up for myself. It seems that all notes I had put down for after this chapter have been unwittingly trashed, so from here on out, I'm writing purely off of the top of my head! Bear with me, dear reviewers, it might be a bumpy ride ahead. - T A 


	19. Edward and Leroy: Always Brothers

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 19_

_Edward and Leroy: Always Brothers_

Ed watched Leroy dangle his legs over the edge of a building and throw rocks at a tree. Ed sat next to him. "What's your deal, Leroy? I'm not mad at you... for..." he mimicked the large explosion with his hands and Leroy shrugged, still staring at the stone in his hand.

"I can't see, Ed."

Ed started. "Get glasses then, it's not that hard."

"No!" Leroy clenched his fist, squeezing the stone in his palm.

"It's not that... I can't see color. I'm... colorblind."

Ed looked him in the eyes. "For how long? Don't tell me you've been colorblind all this time!"

Leroy nodded and plucked at the sand, letting it drain through his fingers. "I can't see color. Remember that smear you were talking about on one of the graves? I thought it was just water or something."

Ed remembered. Leroy walked next to him, passing a glance at the grave in question, and waved dismissively. " 'Probably nothing.' That's what you said, I think."

Leroy nodded. "And that light in Rizenbul. I asked you what it was because I couldn't tell." Ed nodded again.

"And that bomb... I could tell black and white... but I couldn't see the red, I couldn't see it... If Dad hadn't been there, we'd all be dead."

"You should tell him, you know. He'd understand."

"How could he understand? I can't see color! I'm useless."

"At least you're his son," Ed murmured quietly.

"He told you then? I thought you knew already."

"I didn't want to believe it. It was such a nice lie to live, wasn't it?"

"I suppose. But... you never know. The truth might be better off for you."

"I saw him."

"Who?"

"My real father. He's the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Edward Elric?"

"Yeah. The Fullmetal Alchemist..."

"Did you ask him where he's been?"

"No. I... didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to leave."

"I see... You're still upset?"

"A little." Leroy patted his shoulder.

"We're not real brothers... but we're close enough, right?" Ed smiled at him.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"And what about Al and Alley?"

"My cousins. In no way related to you, my dad's brother's kids."

"Alphonse Elric, then. I wonder... what happened to him? And your mom?" Ed shrugged.

"He... 'Uncle Roy', sounded angry. I don't think either of them knows. She's his sister, you know."

"That's why Dad picked you up then. Family."

"Maybe. He lied about my arm too." he flexed it. "I lost it in a fire."

"A fire... well... maybe this is what Dad brought us out for."

"Huh?"

"To tell us the truth, y'know? About your parents, and Al and Alley's parents... It's a bit of a shock for me as well... and I knew it was coming."

"Do you think we can find them, Leroy?" Ed said quietly.

"I don't know. I honestly couldn't tell you. But... we'll try. We have a lot of people helping us, Ed, I know we'll find out about them sooner or later."

"Whether they're dead or alive, putting it blatantly."

Leroy chuckled. "I heard the Fullmetal Alchemist is a bit touchy about his height. Sounds like someone else I know." he grabbed Ed in a headlock and noogied him. "No going mushy on me, okay? What happened had to happen sooner or later! Nothing changes between us though!" Ed laughed and struggled out of the headlock.

"No, nothing changes. Nothing except that we are brothers no longer."

Leroy stood in front of him and they faced each other. "Brothers by blood we never were. But... we'll always be brothers. You have to understand that first, Ed." Ed nodded and grinned.

"Nothing changes?"

"Nothing changes." Leroy paused thoughtfully. "If we're lucky though, your height might!" Ed twitched and he bolted after Leroy who had started running down the street.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPECK THAT EVEN AN ATOM WOULDN'T NOTICE?" he howled.

"Some things never change, Edward! Maybe your height is one of them!" he smirked at him over his shoulder and continued to run.

_Circumstances may change the way we look at one another, but we'll always be brothers. _Leroy thought, and at the exact same moment, Edward Elric the Second, the Halfmetal Alchemist, thought the same exact thing.

* * *

This was a bit of a very long dialogue between Ed and Leroy, and I thought that this might show how strong the bond between these two boys are! And I did give you clues to Leroy's condition through the story, though I doubt that anyone caught them earlier! Notice also, that a monumental thing has just occured! Ed has passed from Edward Mustang, to Edward Elric the Second! Makes me want to cry T.T - T A 


	20. Roy and Riza

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 20_

_Roy and Riza_

Riza put her fists on her hips as Roy stormed into the room, took off his military uniform, groaned, and lay face down on the hospital bed twitching slightly. "Everything hurts... places I didn't know hurt, really hurt... not to mention sensitive places that I will not mention hurt as well..." he groaned again and closed his eye. "Somebody kill me, please!" Riza sat down on the corner of the bed and Roy breathed in perfume. He opened his eye suspiciously. "You're wearing perfume... you _never _wear perfume. Except..." Riza told him to be quiet and roll over so he wouldn't suffocate in the pillow and Roy grumbled and turned slowly.

Riza put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Roy started in surprise and put his arms around her. He smirked at her. "Miss me?" Riza nodded and rested her head against his chest. "I thought you were dead... I was so scared."

"So was I," Roy mused.

"You don't really blame Leroy, do you?"

"No... he's just a kid. I don't blame him. Although... is there something wrong with his eyes?" Riza shrugged. "He hasn't told anyone. He must be embarrassed."

"Wait! What about Ilia and Maes? Are they here too?"

"No, I decided to leave them with Gracia. Maes misses you, you know, he wrote letters every day and told me to give them to you." she took a bundle of letters tied with a string from her uniform and Roy took them flipping them over and over. "Wow. That's a lot of letters." He laughed and pocketed them."I'll read them later. What's the situation at East HQ? It hasn't been blown up, has it?"

"No, but we have recieved reports of a man that matches Leroy and Edward's description around town... I don't think it's safe there any more. Gracia took the kids and moved off to Central just in case."

"In any case, I don't think I'll be moving from the hospital soon. What a perfect mess we're stuck in."

"Well. Whatever you do after this, I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"B-but! Riza!"

"No buts, I'm coming.''

"But I won't be able to protect you if something happens!"

Riza pulled two guns seemingly out of nowhere and showed them to him. "Right. And who's been protecting who all of these years, Fuhrer?"

Another sigh. "You have, Riza."

"Then there are no objections." Roy gave up.

"I told Ed." Riza watched him carefully, and saw a flash of regret on his face. "You didn't want to?"

"No, I didn't. But I thought it was for the best if I did. He didn't take it well, he ran off."

"Ah. That was unexpected. Ran you say?"

"He was gone around the corner before I could step outside, if that isn't fast, I don't know what is."

"You have no idea what fast _is _kid! You gonna be long in that bed, because we have to go!" Anri was leaning against the doorway. Roy spluttered. "I didn't even hear you! How do you-" Anri motioned to the jewel set into his armor chest plate. "This piece of work of course. It doesn't explain why you didn't hear me, but it _does _explain why you didn't see me open the door. It refracts the light around me, so you can't see me. It's not perfect tho'."

"And that's how you run so fast as well?"

"Those are power receptor gems in my legs. They're a special type of automail I made myself. It refracts the air and channels light and air into them, to create energy. Plus, it doesn't rust or short circuit." Anri gave him a grin and thumbed the door. "So are we going?" Riza had her gun out and pointing at Anri's chest and he jumped with his hands up. "Yo! Hey sister, I don't want to kill the kid, he's my nephew after all!" Riza looked at Roy and he waved her down.

"So where have you been?"

"Me? Around town, shopping. Gotta get supplies right?"

"But for you, that wouldn't have taken more than a few minutes at most. You were gone for weeks."

"Ah... It seems that some family of mine moved. I'm trying to find them." he winked at Roy. "You're not the only family I've got, you know."

"You have kids?"

"Ah, let's get going, shall we? I'll be waiting by the station. Bye!"

Riza shook her head as he disappeared. "What a thoroughly strange man... your uncle?"

"Yeah... we seem to get all sorts in my family," Roy grumbled. He got up haltingly and almost unwillingly. "Well, it seems like we'll have to go again... Might as well meet him at the station." Riza nodded and put away her guns, helping him with his uniform. "Are you sure you're strong enough to go?"

Roy shrugged. "Of course I am! I'm just... fine!" he yelled as fell on face right outside the door.

* * *

Woohoo! 20! I got chapter 20 up! Next chapter will kick back up to the regular pace, because frankly, I'm just in the mood for it. Reviews! I need reviews people! Did I mention I very much appreciate them? - T A 


	21. Station Going to Aquorya

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 21_

"Anri, who are you bringing along?" Anri shifted guiltily and gave the girl a grin.

"Ah, well. About that, Faris. I'm the one tagging along, and he happens to be the Fuhrer of Amestris, and my nephew," he ended proudly. Faris pouted. "How's the Fuhrer of Amestris gonna help me, Anri? He won't care!" Anri shushed her. "Stop that! He's not like the last Fuhrer, I assure you. And besides, he'll find your powers interesting enough."

"I suppose." she slouched a little more and her black hair hung over her left eye. He ruffled her short hair fondly and chuckled. "You need to grow out your hair, makes you look more like a girl." She shot him a scatheing look and watched her black boots with skull buckles. "You surethey'll be able to help?" Anri nodded with absolute conviction. "Of course. Roy has been trying to strike peace with the other countries anyway, why not Rivant as a start?"

"Rivant is a kingdom... this is a... a... well I don't know what it is, but it'sdifferent."

"Whatever you say, Faris. We'll be stopping by Aquorya, finally." he looked out at the trains with a sort of suppressed longing. "I haven't seen her in ten years, that's ten years too long," he muttered. "Your wife?"

"Yep. Can't wait to see her again." He smiled at her again. "I'll introduce you to her, the daughter I never had."

Roy came limping quickly up to the station supported by Riza and followed by his entourage. Ed and Fullmetal were conversing quietly, if awkwardly, and Al and Alley keeping conversation to themselves. All in all, Leroy was looking quite lonely. He hadn't forgotten the inevitable confrontation with his father when he had finally dragged himself back to the hospital to face him.

Roy had tried to keep calm at first, but then lost it when Leroy took on the role of putting himself down saying he was useless. That had been the moment Roy had exploded at his son. "Where are you getting these crazy notions, you foolish boy!" Leroy had only looked at the floor in shame, which caused Roy to become even more explosive. "What makes you think you're useless, even if you can't see color! I was expecting at least one of my children to be born colorblind, but you have somehow gotten it into your head that you can do nothing!"

"I can't do anything, you can't understand! You can see in color! I'm useless, I can't do anything, I can't-" Roy got up and lunged across the room, and before Riza could stop him, punched his son in the face. "You idiot." Leroy had sat there, head still tilted to the side, trying to register what had just happened. "You hit... you hit me..." Roy's face was flushed and he sat down heavily on a chair, cursing himself inwardly since every muscle in his body had begun to ache.

"My father was colorblind," Roy began slowly, enunciating every syllable so Leroy would not miss a one.

"Your grandfather Leroy was colorblind as well. And you know what he became, Leroy?"

Leroy mumbled.

"He became Fuhrer. I know you were born with it, but it's not your fault. Frankly, I think it's selfish to think your problem is so much bigger and harder to deal with than anyone elses. You've never been to war, never felt any emotional and psychological torture. You better thank anyone who will listen that you weren't born during the Ishbal War. I... am still scarred by that war.

"So think before you make a big deal out of small problems! You'll never be any less in my eyes; you're my son, how can you ever be any less than the best to me?" Roy said gently. Riza put a hand on Roy's shoulder and squeezed softly, letting him know that he didn't need to go on any more, and to leave their son to think.

True, he still felt guilty, but he had come to terms with his disability. He turned to his father, about to ask how his grandfather had lost his colorsight, if not born with it, then decided against it. He was in enough pain already, he could tell. Having his mother around as well would make watching all of their backs a bit easier, since Leroy thought his mother fit her maiden name perfectly,

"So where are we going, Uncle? And who's this?"

Anri grinned patting Faris on her head. "This is Faris, my travelling companion. We're going to Aquorya for... sentimental reasons. You could do with a rest anyway."

Leroy cast a bemused look at Faris and Faris returned the expression. "... What do you want?" she hissed. Leroy shrugged, unable to shrug off a strange feeling. "Not trying to be rude, but are you..."

"I'm a girl!" she growled at him. She obviously didn't relish being in a foreign country, and found thepeople irritating, except for Anri. She had known him since early childhood and trusted him with her life. Leroy sighed and gave her a glare. "You don't have to be so uptight, I won't bite you."

"The people of Amestris are aggravating. But come here I must," she said cryptically.

"Gee, you sound like you just woke up in a coffin. You're a morning person, aren't you?"

Faris gave him a murderous look and turned her back on him, blushing furiously. "Stupid, go bother someone else."

Leroy turned his back too, feeling that this wasn't going so well. "Fine, I will," he huffed, going to talk to Ed a bit.

She turned to Anri. "Didn't you say there are chimeras to read, Anri?"

"That I did, and you might get your chance soon enough. Just don't show anyone that you don't have to walk yet," he chuckled. "They mightn't take it so well."

She shrugged indifferently. "I don't like people staring at me anyway," she murmured. "I'll stay anchored to the ground."

* * *

21, yay! Reviews, reviews, reviews!

**Black Rose Alchemist: **I completely sympathize with you, the oppression is terrible, lol. I might read your story sometime, but I have so little time for the site, I might not get to for a while, like I haven't had the time to read The Feral Alchemist... sigh.

Thank you all for reviewing, my die hard fans! - T A


	22. Faris

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 22_

_Faris_

"...why do we have to go with them?" Faris asked. Anri sighed and stared out the train window as water rushed by. "Because I'm obligated to. I promised Roy's dad I'd take care of him, just like I promised yours I'd take care of you."

"But..."

"No buts. I've been away long enough, I'm not about to leave again. And just what were you thinking with that pirate stint of yours, eh? A pirate!"

"Don't blame me, you're the one who's been overprotective all my life, Sir Glenn." Anri made a motion for her to keep it down. "We don't want Rivantian rebels finding you, do we Faris? It's Anri, okay?"

"But I was informed that you were _born _Glenn," she argued.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Anri was a nickname that my brother had for me, so I'm a bit partial to it, okay?"

"Is Miss Lira still the same as she was?"

Anri looked surprised and gazed out the window. "I sure hope so, I haven't seen her in so long. I'm surprised you remember her though."

"I do, a little. That was before she ran off with you!"

Someone knocked on the compartment doors and Anri called that they could come in. Roy pushed open the door and made a heroic effort to cross the distance and sink onto the seat opposite his uncle. "I ache everywhere. The kids have been a bit too noisy for me lately so I thought I'd come sit with you." He looked at Faris. "You're a Rivantian."

Faris jumped and looked like she was about to knock Roy out with her fists raised, but Anri put his hand over them. "She is. And she can also read the thoughts of chimeras." Faris looked at him like he was crazy. "She needs help, Roy. Rivant's throne is being usurped by a bunch of rebels, led by one of the king's advisors. I was previously her guardian but I came back to Amestris when your dad became Fuhrer."

"I see. You want me to help put the control of Rivant's throne back into the hands of the king." Faris shifted uncomfortably and Anri watched his nephew intently.

"No, Roy. It's already too late for that. I need you... to help Faris gain control of the throne."

"What?"

"You heard me. She is the only heir left, and rebels are sure to be looking for her. She's one reason I've been... away."

"NO WAY!"

Roy's head whipped around to the door and he instantly regretted the action as spasms of pain shot through it. Faris hissed and slid a dagger out of the bottom of her boot, slinging it through glass window in the door and into whoever was outside.

Unfortunately, that whoever was Leroy. He stumbled inside, trying to wrench the dagger out of his now bleeding chest. "What the hell was that for, you... you..." Faris glared at him, daring him to say more and Leroy backed down. "Hmph. There's no reason to throw daggers at people even if you _are _a... a..." he seemed unable to come to grips with what had passed between them.

Faris pouted angrily and refused to look at him. "You're especially irritating, even for a man from Amestris!"

"Are your parents really... gone?"

Faris looked at him quickly over her shoulder and looked back out the window. "Yeah. They were shot." She caught the look of pity on Leroy's face. "Don't go feeling sorry for me now! It's none of your business anyway!" Leroy hesitated and then put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you know. To cry. I know I'd be bawling if Mom and Dad were gone." Faris's shoulders shook and she brushed his hand off roughly. "You don't know what you're talking about! Just leave me alone!"

Anri looked at Roy and his nephew smiled knowingly. Anri shook his head. "Roy, maybe we should talk to Riza about Aquorya. Roy laughed. "Oh, she's quite happy. She's never had the chance to see Aquorya before, it'll be a real treat. Myself, I've only been there once..." he said as he and Anri left.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

Faris sniffed and glared at him yet again. "Of course I will! Just... go away... we'll be at Aquorya soon. I just want to be by myself."

"Alright... if that's what you want..." he stopped at the door. "Anri said you could read chimera's thoughts... can you really?" she nodded and smiled at him for the first time.

"I can float too."

* * *

22 up, have fun guys. Review please, review! I won't be able to post much until Wednesday, since I'm finally going on vacation. Until then, g'bye peoples! - T A

**Apparition7: **I know, Faris seemingly popped out of nowhere, but she has been Anri's secret 'mission'. She'll be important later tho'.


	23. Burned

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 23_

_Burned_

Leroy watched his parents conversing quietly, Riza fiddling with the safety lock on her gun uneasily. The fact that it was even in sight worried Leroy, since it usually meant that there was danger about. He looked at Faris as well, surveying the view from the top of the hill, and decided that he just couldn't figure her out. He had dated other girls, sure, but they were never so hard to read. It wasn't like he liked her... of course not.

He decided that she was rather aloof, dark haired, strongwilled... but... sensitive and emotional as well. He shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking, analyzing her like that? Roy gave him a knowing look and Leroy snapped at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Roy laughed and brushed hair out of his eyes nonchalantly. "Oh nothing, lovebird."

Leroy denied everything of the kind and turned away huffily, saying, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"R-i-i-i-i-ight. You know I used to look at your Mom the same way. Calculating, wonderingly... heh."

"Aw, shove a flame in it will ya?"

Roy turned and waved at him, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "Alright. Why don't you at least try to talk to her, then. As friends, I mean. She certainly won't talk much to anyone else." He winked. "Go on." Leroy grunted and turned towards the hill.

"What do you want?" Faris asked from over her shoulder. Leroy held up his hands innocently. "I... uh... why are you so uptight?"

Faris looked down at her shoes and shuffled. "Why? You're asking why? I lost my parents, is there any more reason to be uptight! You couldn't possibly understand..." Leroy nodded. "Yeah... I couldn't. But I've always lived with the fear that my parents might not come home one day. That's torture enough for me, especially when I was younger. Were they... were your parents nice?"

"Yeah... they were great... I... miss them..."

"See? That wasn't so hard."

She hugged her knees closer to her chest and looked at him. "It's still a long way to Aquorya, you know." Leroy nodded. "Yeah, go figure. We take the train to Aquorya and it turns out we still have to walk there, but it's not that much."

"Remember I told you I could fly? I can."

"Really? Why don't you fly to Aquorya then?" Leroy said skeptically. "Sir Anri says not to. He says it attracts too much attention."

"Well it wouldn't out here, there's no one to see us for miles. I want to see you fly." Faris tilted her head slightly, studying him, and Leroy felt himself lift off the ground, if only an inch or two. He yelped and he was swooped off the ground and into the air. He flailed his arms about and looked at her. "Woah... this is great! Are you lifting me?" "Yes. It's hard work though, you're heavier than I thought you would be."

"But this can't be alchemy though. If it is, it's unlike anything I've ever seen!"

"I don't know what it is. In Rivant it's natural for people to have one or two powers of their own. My dad had more than six, but my mom only had one." Leroy moved in the air some more, diving down at Faris. She screamed as he caught her shoulders and he laughed. "Oh come on, I'm not going to do anything. I was just trying to startle you!" She hesitated and then let him drop to the ground again.

"You said one or two powers... do you have another one I should know about?"

Faris tried to think of the possible consequences. "I can... read people's minds."

"Are you reading mine right now?" Leroy said, alarmed.

"No, I can only do it if I touch them, and then if the person assents or is off guard. Dad could only read strong emotion even if he touched someone, but Mom could read your thoughts without touching you at all, she was really strong at her power."

"How many people's minds have you read?" Leroy asked, interested.

Faris sighed and laid down on her stomach, cheek in her hand, the other hand fiddling with the grass absentmindedly. "Not many... I read Sir Anri's once, and one from Dad's guard, Sir Duron. And I read Dad's and Mom's... but not many others. I can read chimeras too. Their thoughts are... disturbing though... especially from the ones that are transmutated from humans. Most just want to die." She looked at him, and Leroy could see himself reflected in her emerald eyes. "Do you think Icould read yours?" Leroy started. "I dunno... do you read... all of them?"

"I'll only see a few, I promise. If you think of happy memories, I won't go past those."

"I still..."

"What? You don't trust me?"

Leroy bit his lip. "Alright. Just once."

Faris sat up again and put her hands on the sides of his head, looking into his eyes. "Just relax, it won't hurt." Leroy tried but found it impossible. She stared at him intently for a few minutes, Leroy becoming more and more fidgety and agitated. Finally, she removed her hands. She bit her lip and turned away. "What? What is it?"

She burst out laughing. "You burned your mom's dress on her anniversary? That's hilarious! And then your sister tried to shoot you for blowing up one of her guns! And..." she looked at him slyly. "You were much cuter when you were a baby. Does your mom still keep the photos?" Leroy jumped up and chased after her, his face a stunning shade of scarlet. "Get back here! You said you wouldn't read too much!" he yelled as Faris jumped at the tree and climbed into it. He stood at the bottom and continued to yowl.

Roy watched all of this with mild interest, mouth slowly moving into a smirk.


	24. Ultimus Attacks

**Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 24**

**Ultimus Attacks**

"Envy... I'll give you _one _more time. Aggravate me again, and you won't be able to regenerate after I tear you apart, got it?" Ultimus growled. "Where are you going then?"

"I'm going... out. That's all you need to know."

"Going to stir the masses in Aquorya, Ultimus?" he turned and cast an indifferential eye on Lust. "Perhaps. It's almost gone under anyway, I'll see what I can do to cause further chaos." He dropped by the dungeons again. "Mother."

She looked up slowly. "I'm leaving again..." he reached into the pockets of his cloak and brought out a bag of food and opened the door. "I brought some food from last time I was out." He bent down to give it to her and she touched his face. His eyes searched hers and he pulled back a little. "Edgar... my poor Edgar..."

"Mother... I... As soon I defeat the Fullmetal Alchemist, they say we'll get everything, we can leave." A look of horror crossed her face. "Fullmetal Alchemist... Edward..." he nodded. "Him and that Flame Alchemist, they're the only ones left. Once they're gone... You're free."

"Roy..."

"Is... something wrong?"

"Don't kill them... please!"

"...but Mother!"

"Don't..."

His throat lumped and he tried to swallow. "I'm going to Aquorya... I have to go. I'll be back soon."

She hugged him. "Edgar..."

He said nothing and let go of her, backing out of the cell.

* * *

On the road again, Ultimus was left to brood. "Edgar... is that my name?" he shrugged and pulled the cloth over his face. "I will find out soon enough... as soon as I exterminate the Fullmetal and Flame Alchemists."

* * *

Anri knocked on the door of a house near the edge of Aquorya apprehensively. After a few minutes, a woman came to the door. "A-Anri..." He smiled a little. "Hey... sorry I've been away so long!" she leaped at him and hugged him tightly. "Away for ten years and all you can say is sorry? What kept you?"

"A mission from a Fuhrer who no longer exists, that's what. I was duped. I... I missed you Lira..." She let go of him reluctantly. "Faris? Is that you?" Leroy let go of her quickly and Roy suppressed a smart comment that was on the tip of his tongue. "Yeah, it's been a long time!"

"It has... and it's all his fault!" she said, poking Anri's chest. "My fault! Who decided to come with me, eh? I said you could stay if you wanted to. But now... maybe it was better that you didn't stay..."

"I heard about Rivant... I'm so sorry Faris." She hugged Faris and let her go. "I'm okay... really."

"Oh, why don't you all come inside?"

The group stepped inside the house and Anri looked around approvingly. "It looks just like our house in Central did."

"I'll cook dinner in a bit, so why don't you all tell me where you've been, and-" she looked at Roy.

"You look just like-"

"Leroy Mustang, I know. He was my father," indicating that he got that an awful lot.

* * *

"Anri, what up with Faris? She's been acting strangely." 

"Faris?" said Anri through a mouthful of bread. "She's in love, I'm pretty sure."

"What?"

"You heard me! She's got the hots for Roy's son, Leroy. They're probably outside looking around Aquorya now."

Roy choked on the stew he was swallowing and Riza hit his back sharply. "Y-you mean like a d-d-d-date?"

"Possibly."

"Ha! I bet Hughes is laughing from up in the clouds, I'm almost sure of it!"

Riza had a misty look in her eyes. "Oh-h-h-h... it'll be just like when we went out Roy..." he thought he saw a heart floating around her head.

"Riza, we were so scared of getting caught by the Fuhrer we were looking over our shoulders more than we were kissing..."

"Still! I enjoyed it."

"So did I," Roy admitted. "But that Ultimus guy really bothers me," Roy said, switching back to business. "He demolished half of Rizenbul in a matter of minutes, and now he's nowhere to be found. Not only that, but he was recently seen loitering around Central and East City. It's worriesome."

"We're looking for Terra too," Fullmetal reminded him. "His wife, and _my _sister," Roy explained.

"Where's Ed?" Fullmetal asked looking around. "I think he went out to talk to Al and Alley," said Riza.

"Oh no, I forgot! What about Alphonse!"

"...we don't know Fullmetal... we thought you did."

Roy pushed back his chair from the table. "We should go look for the kids, Riza, Fullmetal." They nodded and got up from the table as well and left the house. "Ed! Ed, where are you?"

"Leroy! Faris!"

"Al, Alley!"

The kids came in a herd back to the house, Faris and Leroy hanging back from the others. Roy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't taking this as well as always thought he would, but he guessed living without a father to get on his every nerve did that to you. Riza, however, took it much better. Roy could practically see her heart liquidating into a puddle.

Leroy and Faris took his parents aside. "Dad, we think we saw Ultimus."

"Again?"

Leroy nodded. "Faris says she's seen him a lot in Rivant, says they call him Apocalypse around there, because wherever he goes destruction follows." Riza nodded and hugged Leroy close to her.

Roy however, looked agitated. "Fullmetal, get over here, now!" Fullmetal came over. "What's up with you?"

"Riza, take the others and get inside the house, Faris, get Anri out here as well."

Anri was already there. "I felt him, he's here." Faris shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Leroy and Ed said in unison.

Ultimus looked down at them, bemused. "Interesting, you knew I was here. However, it is only the Fullmetal and Flame-Arm Alchemist I am after today."

Leroy looked alarmed. "Dad?"

Fullmetal looked troubled and put a hand on Ed's shoulder. "You should get out of here, while you still can." he turned to Ultimus.

"What are you?"

Ultimus laughed. "That's an interesting question, isn't it? I guess you could say I'm human. I guess."

Roy said nothing, so Fullmetal said something instead. "Where is Terra? Did you take her?"

Ultimus regarded them with a dangerous look. "You won't take her from me, because you'll never find her, Fullmetal Alchemist. You won't find her, because the Homunculus want you dead, and dead you shall be!"

"We'll see about that," Roy said, striking his gauntlets together to create flames while Fullmetal transmuted his arm into a blade and Leroy set his fingers in snapping position. Anri said nothing, but clapped his hands together and activated the refractors in his armor. Ultimus's right hand fingers lengthened and tapered into points while his left transmuted into a scythe, and black wings sprouted out of his back.

"This is where your lives end!"

* * *

Aaagh... getting chappie 24 up took way too long, sorry bout that guys! - T A 


	25. Alchemy vs Ultimus

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 25_

_Alchemy vs. Ultimus_

Ultimus jumped down from his perch on the brick wall and waved his legthened fingers at Fullmetal and Roy. "You two are the ones I'm after, don't really have time to become acquainted with the others."

The flames on Roy's arms intensified. "Why us?"

"Why? _You _of all people are asking _why?_ You remember, don't you? You annihilated Pride, and now they want you dead, Flame-Arm Alchemist. As for _you..." _he said, gesturing at Fullmetal. "Well, they've _always _wanted you dead, haven't they. They'd like to thank you for bringing them back, as well, and I can't help but think how _stupid _you must be to bring _them _back."

"I... I did it for Terra! You wouldn't understand, you monster!"

"Woah old man, that hurts my feelings you know. I'm not a monster, as you would have it. Just... altered I suppose. I'll tell you what," he said, giving them a wink. "I'll tell you my weak spot, so you're not so sorely disadvantaged. See this?" he flourished a jet black gem. "This is called a Dark Emerald, the only one in the world, formerly located in the treasury of Rivant's Castle. Hit this hard enough and I_ just might _go down. But there's small chance of that." he floated it in the air, and it sank into his chest. "You can't get through to it, because I'll just regenerate. So what will you do?"

"Father's emerald!" Faris cried. "Why did you take that? It has no value whatsoever, it does _nothing!_" Leroy and Ed exchanged a glance. "If we're thinking the same thing... it holds... some kind of power that holds him together. If we take that done, he'll distenegrate or whatever he does when he dies!"

Fullmetal clenched his teeth. "Whatever. He knows where Terra is, so I won't stop till I _force _it out of him!" he lunged forward and Ultimus sidestepped, lashing out with his own automail scythe. "You're better than I thought, old timer. But..." The scythe darkened and Fullmetal was forced backwards. Ultimus arced the scythe downwards and it sliced through Fullmetal's automail arm like a knife through butter. Fullmetal staggered backwards, staring at the circuitry that was fizzling out in his arm.

"Dad!" Ed cried. He stepped forward to help but Fullmetal through up his other hand. "Stay back, Junior. No use getting you involved in this too." Ultimus's wings propelled him forward and was about to run Fullmetal through, or at least disembowel him, when Roy torched him from the side. "You forgot about me; He's not the only one you should worry about."

"Flame-Arm Alchemist... you have a few more tricks than Fullmetal does, I suppose." Roy concentrated the alchemy in the air around Ultimus and struck against his other arm to ignite, making a first class bonfire of him. Ultimus stepped out, his form quickly regenerating anything that was too badly burned. "You know..." Ultimus's eyes gleamed, maddened. "I really _hate _fire." he opened a void in front of him and water spewed out, slamming Roy against the brick wall and cracking it. "Ugh..."

Anri sped at Ultimus but was thrown back into another wall and chained to it with dark energy. "No more interfering, Supersonic."

"Enough playing now... time to finish what I came to start. Flame-Arm first..."

"Roy! Get up! Get up man!" Fullmetal yelled, trying to regain his sense of balance now that his arm was gone. Roy looked up slowly, blood dripping from his hairline and his mouth. "C-can't... move..."

"D-dad?" Leroy ran to him and kneeled near him with Ultimus slowly advancing on them. "C'mon Dad, you can get up can't you? C'mon!" Faris put her hands on his head. "His ribs are broken... I think his leg is too... and a minor concussion. He won't be able to get up... Leroy..."

"No! Dad! You can't die now, you can't!"

"Roy!" Riza pulled the trigger multiple times and each bullet buried itself into Ultimus, but it didn't even slow him down. Then she pulled out a bazooka. "MOM? Where did you GET that THING?" She looked at it, then at Roy. She opted for her guns again and she, Al, and Alley opened fire on Ultimus.

He stood right in front of Roy, finger poised. Roy used the last of his strength to blast Faris and Leroy away with flames. "Any last words, Flame-Arm Alchemist?" he turned his face towards his family. "Sorry guys..." he looked Riza in the eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Ultimus tapped his foot impatiently. "That it? I don't have all day you know." Roy spit on him. "Make it quick, you bas-"

"Not today... not ever!" Fullmetal looked up. "Alphonse?" Ultimus shrieked and held his side as something _corroded _his side. "What the f-"

"You're not going to kill them, not if you want to keep your head! Hear me?" Al and Alley looked up, then at each other. "You think he's..."

"Yeah..."

"Now back off, or I'll send another one your way!" Alphonse yelled, holding up a glowing fist.

Ultimus backed away slowly. "You've won for today, I'll give you a point for unexpected surprises. Next time, you'll be gone too."

"Just go and leave us alone."

Ultimus inclined his head. "A worthy adversary. I hope to meet you again." He stepped back into the darkness and disappeared.

Riza ran to Roy and supported his head with her arm. "Roy... Roy... tell me you're still alive!" Roy shuddered and coughed up blood, but managed a smile. "I'm... I'm still here... just barely..." a sickened look crossed his face and he turned his face to the side and spat out blood. "We need to get him to a hospital... or something!" She supported his head and picked him up, staggering a little. "I-I'm not strong enough..." Anri slid down the wall, released from the restraints. "Let me take him, I'll get there faster than any of you."

"Dad, you'll be okay... you will!" A smirk pulled at the corner of Roy's mouth and he closed his eyes.

* * *

25, please review, please? T.T Thanks for all of my constant reviewers tho, which is almost all of you... - T A 


	26. Hospital Hours

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 26_

_Hospital Hours_

"How long do you think he'll be in for this time?" Fullmetal asked Ed quietly. He didn't want to speak too loudly, since Riza was in another room quietly lamenting. It was a big change from just an hour before when she had been hysterical and had been moved to another room by herself to work off all her anger and grief. Leroy sat and didn't move from Roy's door, intent on being the first one to know of any kind of news, good or bad.

All in all, it was a bittersweet day. Al and Alley were reunited with their parents, or more accurately, just Winry at the moment, who hadn't let go of them since she had set eyes on them. Alphonse on the other hand, had been unable to get through Winry's death vise grip and contented himself with looking at them for the moment.

Al squirmed uncomfortably in Winry's grasp, his face slowly turning blue. "Ack, Mom! Can't... breathe!"

"If you couldn't breathe you should've said so!" she said, letting go of them. "Why don't you go say hi to your dad? He's probably feeling a little neglected." She gave Alphonse an apologetic look. "Sorry..." Alphonse waved it off as nothing and looked at his children rather shyly, having seen them for the first time in a long while. Not one of the three had the slightest notion of what to say, not a thought.

"Dad?" Al said hesitantly, trying to break the silence. A strange look came over Alphonse and he grabbed them both tightly in his arms, just as unwilling to let them go as Winry. "A-All these years... I thought you two were gone... gone forever... but you're not!" he cried. Fullmetal nodded to himself and smiled, letting a napping Ed lean on his shoulder.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Mom?" Leroy asked. Riza sniffed and wiped at her eyes, taking a seat in a chair next to him. She immediately stood up again and put her hand on the door, as if thinking on whether to see him or not. "I... I hope so... but I don't know. It looks bad this time, even worse than..." she faltered, thinking of the day that her husband losthis eye. She hugged Leroy briefly and pointed over to the phone. "Go call Mrs.Hughes's house, and ask for your sister. Tell her what happened."

"Me? I have to break it to her? And Maes?"

"Please, Leroy." He saw the pain in his mother's eyes and stopped his complaining. "Okay Mom, I'll do it."

Riza opened the door slowly and she walked inside. "Roy... are you awake?" She sat down on a chair next to him and he opened his eye a crack. His head was bandaged, his leg in a heavy cast and his chest encased as well, but he still managed a weak smirk. "Yeah, I'm okay... heheh..."

"You're not okay! You're... you were... I thought you were dead!" she cried, stroking his cheek gently. "What, I don't get a kiss?"

"Of course you do..." she kissed him gently and he smiled. "I'll be fine... in a while."

"You sure?"

"Not really, but I need to make you feel better. How's Leroy?"

"He's holding up alright... like he always has."

"Remember when he was born, Riza?" he murmured, staring at the ceiling.

"Of course... I was in pain, how could I forget?"

He laughed and his face screwed up in pain."Ah! Ow! Oh, don't make me laugh, it hurts..."

"I'm sorry," she said, arms around his shoulders, face pressed against his cheek. "He's calling Ilia right now... he'll probably have to tell Maes as well, poor thing."

"They'll be okay... remember when he was born Riza? He didn't cry at all, and we were so worried that he would die?"

"Yeah... we thought we were going to lose him... but it turned out that he just didn't like to cry..."

"Yep, just sort of whined at us when he wanted something... he's a tough kid, he'll live."

"Just like you, right, my big strong Fuhrer?"

"Just like me... that about sums it up... like father like son."

"You must know how much I hate it when things like this happens."

"I do."

"Why can't we just live like a normal family?"

"Because we're... not a normal family. I'm Fuhrer, I have a lot of responsibilities. Unfortunately, dealing with formerly dead Homunculi fit into that forte. What bothers me, is how easily he was able to take us down. He knew all of our deadly weaknesses, even my uncle's..."

"What you should be worrying about is healing, not Homunculi. Now why don't you go to sleep for a little while, go on."

Roy sighed painfully and closed his eyes. "But it's so much better with someone to talk to, and I..."

"You what?"

"I don't like falling asleep..." he admitted, a little embarassed.

"Sleep anyway, Leroy and I are worried about you, you know."

"I... I know. I'll try."

"Good. Al and Alley are with Alphonse now... everything alright now."

"Guess that means we're back to a family of five then... I miss Maes and Ilia."

"So do I, now go to sleep."

"Wait! Daaaaad!"

"Oh God, here we go."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" Roy snapped.

"You're always biting my head off!"

"That's not true!"

"Is too! See, you're doing it right now!"

"Just be quiet and let me go to sleep!"

"Wahhh... fine..." Leroy stomped out of the room and sulked onto a chair next to the phone. "Ungrateful..."

He picked up the reciever and held it to his ear. "Aw, come on, Leroy, Daddy's probably just hurting..."

"Oh, yeah. But he's not hurting enough to stop being all lovey with Mom..."

"You're just jelous," Ilia said through the phone.

"Fine, be that way!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Ugly."

"Idiot."

"Wuss."

"Pyrofreak."

"Loser!"

"J-Junior!"

"Shut up! I'm Leroy, not Roy Junior!"

"Okay okay... I'm sorry... is he okay?"

"Yeah... he'll live. At least we think he will; the docs say his condition is still unstable."

"How long do you think you're stuck there?"

"Months... Dad might have to stay in the hospitol for a year, who knows?"

"Oh... Will you come back to East or Central anytime soon? Mrs.Hughes took us back to East again."

"Maybe. I might come and visit while everyone's holed up here. I'll come, okay?"

"Okay. Next week?"

"Definitely. See you then, Sis."

"Me and Maes'll be waiting, Big Brother."

* * *

Read and Review! Please! And thanks for the instant reviews for last chapter, guys, thanks a lot!


	27. Healing

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 27_

Leroy and Faris stood outside of Gracia Hughes's house in East City, his fist raised to knock on the door, when a thought occured to him. _What on earth will I say?_

Faris looked around her with interest, clad in a simple white dress with a sunhat of the same color perched on her head, clashing with her dark hair, which was now a bit longer than it had been. "This is a nice house," she commented. He nodded a bit distractedly. "Yeah, Godfather Hughes left them a lot of money after he died."

"I thought you said he died before you were born?"

"Yeah, well. Dad said he'd be Godfather to any children he had, so he still has the status, even if he's not alive. It's weird, I know, but now Mrs.Hughes is our Godmother, which isn't so bad." he knocked on the door and Elysia opened it, holding a squirming little Maes in her arms. "Wow, you two still joined at the hip, Elysia?" Leroy joked, earning a filthy look from Elysia. "Maes is much better than you are, Leroy. I see being on the road didn't improve your manners any."

"And I see that me being on the road didn't alleviate your constipation, either," he muttered, brushing past her. Sure, Elysia was a good four years older than him, but he was still the bigger one. This didn't stop Elysia Hughes, however, at least, not as often as Leroy would have liked. He really liked Elysia as a friend and all, but the girl was just so uptight!

Farisasked him to apologize, but he refused. She grabbed him by the arm, kicked his leg out from under him, and threw him over her shoulder, placing a foot on his chest. "Apologize, Leroy," she demanded, straightening her sunhat a bit. Leroy snarled at her and once again refused, but didn't move from under her foot. Her look softened a little, then she became infuriated. "You think I'm some fragile little dainty thing, don't you? That's why you're not trying to push me off!" He exhaled slowly, to relieve pressure on his chest as her foot pressed down harder.

"This hurts, you know. And I won't apologize." Maes squirmed and craned his neck over Elysia's shoulder. "Leroy? Why are you getting your butt kicked? Only Daddy kicks your butt. And Mommy," he added, as an afterthought.

They heard a plaintive sigh from in front of them, just out of Leroy's vision. Leroy shifted a little and looked up at Faris. "C'mon, why don't you just let me get up?"

"He's right dear. If he's anything like his father, he won't apologize, not now, not ever."

"Hello Auntie Gracia."

"Hello dear. I daresay your position on the floor isn't a comfortable one."

Faris moved her foot off of his chest and helped him up. "Sorry..." she said, dusting off his shirt. "It's alright, my shirt will live." he held her shoulders and smiled, and she sighed. It was then that by chance a mace came flying from down the stairs and collided with Leroy's unprotected head which should have, by all rights, killed him.

"AAGH! What the-" he stared at the mace lying next to him on the floor. "Where on earth did this thing _come _from?"

"From me, you insensitive jerk!"

"God! Ilia! That's some welcome, sister!"

"You're lucky it was plastic!"

"Plastic?" he howled. "It feels like _lead_!"

Faris put her hands on his head. "Just a bruise, that's all. You'll live."

"I sure hope so," Leroy grumbled. Gracia shook her head and beckoned for Ilia to come down the stairs. "It's about time you came back, Leroy. I made some dinner, so let's eat. I have enough for your friend too."

"You mean his girlfriend," Ilia hissed. "You could have told me! I feel left out."

"Ilia, you take things way too seriously..."

"And you're too laid back!"

Maes walked up to him and kicked him in the leg. He looked up at his older brother and held out his arms. "Up!" he demanded, and Leroy obeyed, lifting him up. "No Ed-Monster?" he asked, searching behind Leroy. "No, Maes, just me. Ed-Monster... I don't think he'll be coming back home, Maes."

"Why not?"

"He found his family, he doesn't need us anymore."

"No Ed-Monster? Visit?"

"Maybe visit, Maes. Mama and Daddy will come home soon though, okay?"

"Al and Alley?"

"They found their families too. They'll visit a lot, don't worry."

"...Okay. Who's this?" he asked, pointing at Faris. "This is... Faris. You could say she's your new big sister." Faris beamed at him, and patted little Maes on his head, who defiantly swiped back. "No pat!" Leroy looked at her apologetically. "It's just this thing all the men in my family has. We don't like to be patted." Elysia took Maes from Leroy and walked to the kitchen to help with the food huffily.

"How's your father, Leroy? Is he alright?" Gracia asked with concern. "And your mother?"

"Mom's fine. She's fine," he assured her. "Dad is... Dad's having problems." When Leroy had left, Roy had been struggling to breathe, and the doctor's were not optimistic about his recovery. Leroy had sorely wished to stay, but a promise made to his twin sister was a promise, and keep it he would. "What kind?"

"He can't breathe, and Mom said his old eye wound reopened. I left to board the train to nights ago, so I don't know his condition now."

"Poor Papa..." Ilia sighed. "He doesn't deserve it, not after all he's been through," Gracia murmured. "Uncle Maes didn't deserve to die either, Auntie," Leroy pointed out, and she nodded. "The good die young, that's what Maes always said. That and, 'the funny guy always goes first.' " she smiled. "I'm glad Roy is at least alive, even if he's suffering. I wish Maes had had the same blessing, so I could at least say good-bye..." Elysia audibly sniffed from the kitchen, and Leroy regretted his harsh words to her. Growing up without her father couldn't have been easy, nor could he imagine having to grow up without his own father. An apology was on the tip of his tongue, when Elysia waved him off. "I don't need your pity, I'm fine."

He thought she looked far from fine, and so did Faris from the look on her face, but the two of them said nothing.

Maes ran up to them and held up the emerald necklace Roy had given Riza before he had left. "Mama gave it to me before she went, look what I can do!" He ran over to Ilia and pulled her shorts. "I wanna do the trick to Leroy!" She smiled at him and walked over with him, picking him up and letting him sit on her hip. "Pull up your shirt, Leroy."

"What?"

"Pull up your shirt, I know you havea bruise there."

"But I-"

"Stop being modest, I've seen your chest before."

"Yeah but-"

"Take it off, or I will!" Leroy grumbled darkly and pulled his shirt over his head, and crossed his arms over his chest, reflecting his mood.

"Happy now?"

"Very. Now hold my hand, Maes." Maes reached for her hand and held it, the other fist curled tightly around the necklace. Ilia closed her eyes, and Leroy felt her hand warm up, and his bruise felt like it was knotting up and sliding away. He looked down quickly and found the bruise to now be nonexistant.

"How did you-?"

Ilia bent down and touched her leg, where a bruise was now forming. "Maes and I can heal with alchemy, Brother. I have to take the pain, but if Maes can concentrate a little more on alchemy and use that necklace..."

"No bruise for Big Sissy!"

"But how?"

"I'm not sure. Maes was carrying around that necklace, and he saw an injured kitten near the house, and he just healed it."

Leroy took the necklace from Maes, and he and Faris looked at one another. "You think this is-?" Faris started. Leroy nodded.

"Yeah, I think this necklace... I think it's another Philosopher's Stone."


	28. Blodhar Emera' and 'Blodhar Narque'

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter28_

_'Blodhar Emera' and 'Blodhar Narque' _

"Another Philosopher's Stone?" Ilia asked. Leroy nodded and swallowed hard, shifting the necklace from one hand to the other. "I don't think Dad had any idea when he bought this for Mom, no idea at all. And who could tell? We sure wouldn't have if Maes didn't carry it around all the time, right?"

Faris had her chin in her hand and was staring at the necklace with all the intensity she could muster. "Does this... 'Philosopher's Stone' do anything else? Have you _tried _anything else?"

"We tried, but all we can do with it is heal. Maybe it's just Maes and I, and it's all we can do." Leroy picked at the necklace. "What do you think, Faris?" Faris stared intently at him. "Try your flames, Leroy. With the stone, you could use it without the transmutation, right?"

"Perhaps... do you have any gloves without the circles on it?" Faris shook her head, but Ilia waved a pair at him. "These are Maes's, so you have to give them back, okay?" Maes said that he'd better give them back or he'd bite him every day for the next three years, and Leroy didn't doubt that he would.

He held the necklace in one hand, and slipped the ignition cloth gloves on the other. Normally, without the circle, they could create sparks and nothing more, but with this it should... he concentrated and snapped, but the necklace only gleamed faintly and receded back to being nothing more but a gold and emerald chain. Leroy sighed in disappointment, but Faris cried out happily, taking the necklace from him.

"This is no 'Philosopher's Stone'! It is my father's Blodhar Emera!"

"Er... Come again?"

Faris looked at him quizically, then remembered who she was talking to. "Oh! It means 'Blood Emerald'. The Philosopher's Stone, or 'Blodhar Grastin', Blood Stone, came from Rivant. The knowledge of it the Ishbalans had was the incomplete, or flawed version, it was imperfect. The Blodhar Emera is the peak of healing alchemy; it can heal any ailment imaginable!"

"Anything?" Leroy queried. Faris nodded, clasping the necklace to her chest.

"Yes! When my father was a boy, it was the Blodhar Emera that saved him.

"In Rivant, in the years of my father, there were devestating plagues that claimed many lives each year: my father's five older brothers had succumbed to it in previous years, and in my father's twelfth year he fell ill. My grandfather was beside himself with grief, for if my father died, there would be no heir to the throne, since he was beyond age for children.

"He then took an ordinary emerald, and drained his life-blood into it for the sole purpose of healing, and with his last breaths healed my father of the disease. After my father was well again, his mother took the emerald around the country to heal anyone who was ailing of the plague, and no one has fallen ill from it since.

"Because forging this stone took my grandfather's life, my father named it 'Blodhar Emera', and has always kept it in the castle for use to the royal family for the people. But now that it is here... I fear of the condition my homeland is in..."

"But you said the... the Blood Stone, that it was imperfect! What of the so-called perfect stone embedded in the Homunculi?"

"It is far from perfect, in fact, there is no such thing as a 'Blood Stone'. Instead, the royal family created many stones with perfect singular powers, instead of one with many imperfect ones. The ones that you Amestrans craft is not only dangerous but costly; in essance, it is far from worth the price."

"So in Rivant... you sacrifice people for these, these stones?" Leroy asked, rage rising in his voice.

"No, Leroy, that we don't. Most of our Blodhar Stones are created by the royal family. There have been several instances of them sacrificing themselves for the creation of a stone for the good of the kingdom. It was the way that three of my brothers chose...they gave themselves up willingly to create the most powerful stone; Blodhar Narque."

"Blood Night, the stone of complete darkness. It is this that I think the Apocolypse possesses, that which he calls the Dark Emerald. In that stone, he possesses the power over the blood and souls of my three brothers; it makes me feel unclean."

"Faris, what was the Dark Emerald created for?"

"It was created to absorb all darkness, but to what end I know not. I only know that if it was what my brother's sacrificed themselves for, it was not going to be used to destroy."

"Any properties we should know about?"

"As you've seen already, shape-shifting is one, which includes the regeneration of all wounds. Second is power of The Void, in which we Rivantians believe comes all shape and matter, and the third is..." she faltered and he took her hand. "The third, Faris?"

"The third is mastery over all elements and their creations. This includes anything forged by alchemy. Because three were sacrificed, this Dark Emerald has three of the most deadly powers known to man. My brothers... this they would never have wanted... to be used for such destruction."

"I can't help but wonder why such a destructive stone was created in the first place."

"Even in my youngest days it was obvious that my father's advisors were planning to overthrow him, but it was impossible to actually peg them down in their guilt. To this end, for our family's protection, my brothers, Rohan, Ren, and Baldor forged the Blood Emerald. It was said that there was to be a fourth power, that my youngest brother, Duron, would also give himself up, but that my brothers refused his participation. Because of this, he took it as a shame, renounced himself as an heir to the throne and pledged his life to guarding my father and the stone. But if it is here... then my dear brother Duron is dead also."

"Do you think that Ultimus has a hand in causing unrest among the advisors, shaping their plans for usurption?"

"I do."

"The sensible course of action would be to search for any more of these 'Blodhar Stones', but my priority would be to go back to Aquorya to heal your father, Leroy," Gracia said. Leroy looked at her and nodded. "Thank you, Auntie Gracia."

"I know you think you're all grown up, Leroy, but you still need some adult guidance from time to time. Go heal your dad, and then you can think about those stone, alright?"

Leroy nodded again. "Yes!"

Ilia kicked him in the shin and pouted. "There's no way you're leaving me out this time! If I can learn to heal with that necklace, you're going to need my help too." Maes piped up and jumped up and down. "No Maes, you can't come. You're too little!"

Maes pouted and asserted that eight years old was not too young, but Ilia refused anyway. "You're staying here, let the big kids take care of this."

Ilia had anticipated this and tossed her luggage down the steps and stood by the door. "Well, are we leaving or not?"

Leroy laughed and put his arm around Faris's shoulders. "We sure are, let's go!"

* * *

The print is kind of weird for this chapter, but I don't know if it'll show up on the real thing or not. I don't have any idea why it's weird like this, so please don't ask!

It seems we have... a new reviewer, maybe two. Forgive me, but sometimes I just don't look at the names.

We have Jazmine Hawkeye-Mustang, who has been nice enough to drop new reviews, and FMA 4eva, who I'm not so sure about, but I think is a new reviewer. Thank you two so much, I love new reviewers, even if you've been reading from the beginning.

Thanks to Apparition7 and all those who give me constant reviews on every chapter, review guys, we're close to the 100 mark!

I'm pleased with all the fans Halfmetal Alchemist has garnered, and I'm sorry to say that the story will probably end in the near future... or... uh... ten chapter near future, I procrastinate like that T.T

After this story is finished, you can probably look for another Action/Adventure type from me, maybe a sequel to Halfmetal Alchemist between Leroy and Faris. Maybe. If you guys give me ideas, I'm sure I can do something with them, so tell me if you'd like a sequel, and between what characters! - T A


	29. Old Wounds Reopened

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 29_

_Old Wounds Reopened_

Ed and the others jolted out of their sleepy stupor as a hideous scream of pain seemed to rent the air usunder. Al and Alley yelped and clung to Winry and Alphonse for a second before letting go a bit embarrassed. Fullmetal got up and patted Ed's shoulder, walking to the door. Riza was wringing her hands, feeling helpless and biting her bottom lip until it started to bleed. She didn't think she had felt this way since Roy had lost his eye in the war, or when he saved her from the Homunculus Lust in their hideout. That had been years and years ago, and this was now.

She desperately wanted to wrench open the door and open fire on Roy's tormentors, but doing so would only make herself feel better and hurt Roy in the long run. His tormentors were trying to help, and giving whatever feeble help they could offer. Right now they were faced with the problem of resealing Roy's reopened eye socket as it seemed that the pressure of the water had torn it open again.

Unable to hold back any longer, despite her constant reminding herself that she couldn't do any good, she burst into the room and flung herself onto Roy's hospital bed. It was soaked in blood, but she didn't care, she only wanted him to stop his screams. And she told him so, cradling his head in her arms and whispering softly into his ear, reducing his tortured cries to softer tones of suppressed pain. She wasn't entirely sure if he was even consious anymore, nor did she care. She had stopped caring about a lot of things since entering the hospital, just like she had to stop caring about a lot of things when she got married, and had to think of a great deal more of more importance.

"It's okay Roy, I'm right here... nobody's going to hurt you now, ssshh..."

"My eye..."

"It's okay, everything is okay..."

"Is Riza okay...?" he whimpered, tossing in his unconscious state. She watched him for a second.

"I'm fine, Roy, nothing happened to me."

"Riza... no... Elizabeth..."

He had never called her by her name before, and whatever he was dreaming of grew more intense. "Riza... Riza!"

He started to shake his head from side to side as if trying to break free from something."Run, get up and run... I'm not dead... get up and run! No! No! Don't... don't touch her! Stop! Noooooo!" His eye jerked open and he threw his body over to the side of the bed and threw up, retching and gasping for breath.

Riza held him tighter and his eye locked with hers, and she felt like recoiling. What she saw there was the most feral in pain and fear, a raw emotion she had never seen in Roy's eyes before. His gaze softened in relief and he fell back down onto the pillows, chest heaving for breath. The doctors bandaged his head again and left the two of them alone, shaken by his fit.

"Roy... what were you dreaming?"

He looked at her, checking her up and down as if for wounds. Then he reached for her hand, his own hand trembling.

"I was dreaming that we found the Homunculus base again, and that we had split up again, just like last time... and... you thought I was dead, and you just gave up, but I was dragging myself along, like last time.

"But I was almost there, and you screamed, and unloaded all your guns on Lust, just like last time, and I was still pulling myself along the floor, trying to reach you. I keptgoing and going, and I could see you, but the corridor just kept getting longer and longer, and... and... "

He was like a child waking up from a bad dream, but he was no child and it must truly have been a nightmare to have shaken him so badly.

"I don't want to lose you, Riza, not like I almost did. If we're going to die... then I want to at least die together!"

She stroked his face and smiled softly. "No one dies together. In the end, we all die alone."

"Then... if that's the way it has to be... I'll only die if you're gone first," he said, tears filling his one good eye. "I don't want to be alone again."

"You won't be, I promise," she said firmly. She wanted to burst into tears herself, because she felt the exact same way. Both of them had come so close to dying that day, but she had become weak and given up before the battle ended, all because she thought he was dead. In the end, it had been Roy who had forced himself up from so close to the edge, cauterizing his own wounds to get up and save her.

Now she had to be their strength, and she wouldn't let him down.

"Leroy will be back soon, and everything will be okay. He said he has a way to heal you, and then everything will be okay." Her words comforted Roy a little, and he drifted back into sleep.

"You've been my strength all this time, Roy, now it's time for me to be yours."

* * *

A'right, first things first.

Congratulations, Jazmin Hawkeye-Mustang, for being the 100th reviewer! I'd have balloons and confetti, but this is the internet so..

-shrugs-

Ah well. I can't believe it, 100 reviews! I mean, how many fanfics get 100 reviews I wonder? I'm so happy T.T

Woohoo! Unfortunately, since school starts up again tomorrow, new chapters will only come up on weekends, I think, because of 'parental restrictions'. In other words, this means that I must put my nose to the grindstone and work.

More chapters asap, or something! Keep reviewing guys! - T A


	30. The Birth of Ultimus

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 30_

Terra

"M-Mother..." Ultimus groaned and fell on his knees in front of her and she held him tightly against herself. "What happened?" she whispered, stroking his hair gently and feeling his side. He hissed and drew away from her to nurse his own wounds and she caught a glimpse of his injury in the light. "Edgar... your side..." she reached out to him and he pushed her hand away, snarling wildly.

"G-Get away..."

"What happened?" He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, not understanding why it was taking such a long time to regenerate himself. It was happening, yes, but it was taking much too long. "I had them Mother... the Fullmetal and Flame alchemists... I was so close..."

"Edward? And Roy?"

"Hehehe... I got them... I don't think the Flame Alchemist will last long... hehehehe..." he laughed hoarsely, wildly. She gasped and pushed her hair out of her eyes, kneeling next to him. "Edgar."

He looked at her slowly, meeting her eyes. "You remember the Fullmetal alchemist, Edgar...?"

"Of course... I got his arm."

"He... Edgar..." she tooka deep breath.

"I don't care if they kill me for telling you! Edgar, Edward is your father."

He stared at her incomprehendingly, then fell back and pushed back into the wall. "No."

"Edgar..."

"Look at me, Mother! _Look at me!_ Is this the product of a human? I'm not human!"

"You are, Edgar. It's just been..."

"I'm a _thing! _I can do nothing without their help, if they cease to help me, I'll... I'll..." he stopped. "I'll cease to exist."

"No, of course not! You can't just... cease. It's all because of the stone, and you have power over that stone."

"No... not yet." A rebellious and sly look entered his eyes. "They haven't given me full power... but soon... soon..."

He stopped. "Does that mean... my father... and you.. are...?"

"Married... yes."

"And the Flame Alchemist?"

"My older brother."

"Oh God... what have I done?"

"You couldn't have known... Edgar..."

He hugged her and rested his chin on the crook of her neck. "My father... he's really my father?"

She nodded, tears beading in her eyes. "I miss him... Are you alright, Edgar?"

"I... I need to think Mother. Good night."

"Good night, Edgar."

He staggered up the winding staircase and stared out over the rooftop, thinking. He leaned on it, chin in his hand, thinking. He remembered only a little, bits and pieces, scraps from his childhood. All in all, very little. He closed his eyes as the wind whipped his hair and rain dropped gently onto him, and he sighed, suddenly feeling small and alone; small and insignificant.

The rain pounded down harder and he cringed slightly, wiping the drops out of his eyes. There was a roar of thunder and he looked into the sky, letting the rain splash on his face. Then he remembered the fire, that _damned _fire that had ruined his life, the reason that fire was the element that he most hated; but it was fire that he considered the most powerful.

_"What's wrong, Edgar? You're missing Daddy already?" Terra lifted his baby brother off the floor and tickled his face, and Edgar felt a flare of jealousy. She looked at him and laughed, picking him up as best as she could with one arm. "You shouldn't be jealous. He needs more caring for than you do, because you're a big boy. How old are you now Edgar?"_

_"Four!"_

_"Good boy. Daddy will come back soon, don't worry. And he'll bring you a nice present when he comes back from his mission."_

_"Will Uncle Alphonse visit too?And Auntie Winry?"_

_"I'm sure they will, now why don't you go play with your cousins?" he ran over to the twins snuggled together in their cradle and rocked it gently. "They're cute Mommy... just like Ed. Only Ed's bigger than them."_

_"That's right. I'm going to have to go to the store for a while, so be nice to the baby-sitter, okay?"_

_"Okay, Mommy."_

_He went to his room to play with baby Ed who was now old enough to walk and proud of it. He played with Ed for a while after his mother left, and then the two of them went to sleep on the floor. He woke up a few hours later to the smell of smoke and looked around, confused and afraid. "Mrs. Baby sitter?" he called. There was no reply. He opened the door and saw smoke billowing from his parents's bedroom. He wasn't worried because there was no one in there, but he backtracked to the room and looked at the twins in the cradle. He didn't know how he would get them out, so he transmuted a stone dome around them to protect them from flames and debris. Then Ed ran off, terrified of the flames and oppressive heat. "ED!"_

_Baby Ed looked around, frightened out of his little mind, shrieking and crying at a strenuous rate. The house rumbled and flames sparked around him, but he jumped back and continued his crying. "ED!" Ed turned and looked at his brother, then up as they heard a terrible crack. A large piece of the flaming ceiling was falling down towards the baby; Edgar lunged forward next to Ed and took his hand, trying to throw him out of the way, but Ed's fingers clung to his hand. _

_Instead of falling on baby Ed, the flaming debris fell onto Edgar. Edgar screamed in pain, feeling the flames scorching his body, his face was still visible to Ed, and little Ed held his right hand tightly in his left, trying to console his fallen brother. Edgar cried and screamed. "Brother! Brother!" Ed cried, tears streaming down his face. He was soot streaked and tear stained, a truly pitiful sight in the midst of a burning house. _

_Another piece of the ceiling fell between the two brothers, the seal that would seperate their lives forever. Ed screamed as his arm was trapped beneath it, along with Edgar's right, and Edgar blacked out._

_He woke up later. Much later, to the scent of his own burnt flesh. His pain was dull and throbbing, and his eyes, widened and unable to close at the moment, alighted on his wasted right arm. His other hand groped for the piece of broken glass next to him, a sick and twisted grin on his face. His fingers curled around it and he swung down at the destroyed arm. _

_After the deed was done, he stuck the glass in a nook in his prison of debris, and lifted his hand to scrape a transmutation circle on the back of his hand. He grinned and took a measure of satisfaction in seeing the charred roof crumble at his fingertip. He reached his hand up and pulled himself out, a feral shriek ripping from his throat as his body protested. He didn't know why he was still alive; by all rights, he should be dead. _

_Terra looked at him, and pity and anguish crossed her face as she tried to struggle away from Envy. "Edgar!" Edgar struck Envy and a part of the homunculus exploded, to Lust's surprise. She looked at him, then a smile crossed her face. "Well well, look at you. You should be dead; haven't you looked at yourself?"_

_He hissed through his teeth and stared in Envy and his mother's direction. Lust bent down to his level and stroked his cheek with a long finger, and he screamed and recoiled. "We can fix this, little one. We can make you more powerful than any human that ever lived. We can make you Ultimus, and we won't hurt her. Do you know who your father is? Your mother?"_

_He searched his mind and found that no, he did not know. He had no recollection of anything much. "Will you come with us, become our most powerful force; the world will be ours." _

_"Yess... yessss..."_

_"We'll fix this, little one, we'll make you whole again. We'll make you Ultimus."_


	31. More Blood Stones

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 31_

Anri met them halfway to Aquorya and Ilia looked at Leroy questioningly, eyebrows raised. He met her look and shrugged nonchalantly. "He's dad's uncle, our great uncle."

"Really?" she asked with interest. Anri nodded. "So that means you're Grandpa's brother?"

Anri nodded, a bit more slowly. "Yep. He was my older brother."

"You don't look that old..."

"Because I'm _not _that old! Geez... I'm only fourteen years older than your dad..."

"That's _it?_ You must be sixty or something! You don't look it!"

"Enough of the age questions," Anri snapped. "I just need to take you back as quickly as possible."

"Oh? How will you be any faster than the train?" Ilia asked. Leroy gave her an exasperated look. "Just get in that wagon over there and I'll prove it!" Anri muttered sullenly. "A wagon?" Ilia said in disbelief. She got into the wagon and Leroy followed, helping Faris up as well. Anri took hold of the two metal handles in the front and took a deep breath. "You ready?" Leroy pulled Ilia to the ground and made her hold onto the wood tightly. Anri clapped his hands together and placed them on his automail legs. "Let's go!" he sped off over the hill and Leroy clenched his teeth. "So why exactly do we need to hurry?" he cried from the bouncing wagon.

"Your dad's in bad shape; needs help a.s.a.p."

Ilia felt like she was about to violently throw up over the side of the wagon. "What happened to him?"

"I'm not exactly sure; I didn't stick around for the details. He's bleeding pretty heavily, eye is reopened, can't really breathe properly. I say he needs a lot of help really fast. So I came down here."

"Um, exactly how long ago was that?"

"How long? Couldn't have been more than half an hour ago..."

"You got all the way _here _in half an hour?"

"No, of course not, I had to wait for you. That took about ten minutes."

"What!"

"Okay okay, no more questions from you two. Go to sleep or something."

"In a wagon for twenty minutes?"

"I told you to be quiet! Kids these days... Anything you want to contribute, Faris?"

"We know that Ultimus has the Blodhar Narque."

"Narque? But how?"

"We think he's broken into Rivant's vault; or at least disguised himself as someone who would have free access to it."

"Indeed. Are you sure it was Narque?"

"I'm positive. I saw it with my own eyes, but I wasn't certain. Now I am."

"How so?"

"It seems that the necklace the Fuhrer gave to his wife was Blodhar Emera; which means that it's possible that all the stones have somehow gotten into the jewelry market."

"That could only be Duron's work. He must have sold all of the Blodhar stones before Ultimus could get to them; risky, but it ensures their safety."

"But how will we find them again?"

"I don't know; they could be scattered all over the place. We should check with Lira's stash though, you know she likes nice jewelery."

" 'Nice'?"

"Okay, more than nice, she likes shiny beautiful jewelery. I should know."

"So we're supposed to check in every jewelery store in Amestris to find it?"

"That's the plan. Either that or go find the Homunculus with no protection when they have the Blodhar Narque. It wouldn't be an easy fight to say the least."

"So this is our only choice of action?"

"It is."

"Then we must find them."

"That's right. Now everyone out; we're home." The twins groaned from the backseat and felt their way over the edge. "God _damn, _remind me never to get in a wagon when your pulling, Uncle." Faris hopped out lightly and helped them out, then rushed into the house. "Auntie! Auntie!" Lira poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled. "Yes, what's the matter Faris?"

"C-can I... look at your jewelery?" Lira gave her a strange look and steered her towards the bedroom. "Finally interested are you? I was afraid you would _never start _acting like a woman." Faris gave her a strangled grin as Lira put a large drawered box onto the dresser. "There, you can pick some things from here."

"Okay, thanks. Can you call Leroy in here too?" Lira laughed. "Ohh, now I see. You want to impress him, do you?" Faris swallowed what she was about to say and nodded jerkily. "Alright, I'll send him in." She looked around the room for a minute, then back at Faris, shaking a finger at her. "No funny business in here, got it?"

Faris blanched. "What makes you think I would do that? I'm not like you when you fell for Sir Glenn."

"Now how would you know that?"

"Papa told me stories; loads of stories."

"Well we're still together aren't we? Now I'm going to check up on him; he shouldn't be running like that anymore..." she hurried out of the room and Leroy stepped in, eyeing the box critically. "Gee, is that it?" he said sarcastically. She held a necklace out to him, and a sudden thought entered his head. "If all these necklaces each have a special property, how will we know what is which?" he asked, staring at the sapphire necklace in his hand.

"Don't concentrate on flame alchemy, just use alchemy into that stone."

"Alright."

After an hours worth of testing, they staggered back into the living room. To his surprise, his father was sitting there, whole and happy. "Dad? You're okay!"

"Thanks to Ilia here, she's just like her grandmother," he chuckled, squeezing her shoulder.

"I told you I could heal him, and I did," she said proudly.

Roy became serious. "So what did you find?"

Anri sighed from the couch. "Probably that Lira has more jewelery than you can count on ten sets of fingers."

"I don't have _that _much." Anri laughed. "I don't know, I've seenyou in a lot of jewelery; and you probably got a little more since I was away." She looked offended. "I did not. I just wore the one you gave me before you left... you were gone for too long!" Anri patted her back. "I know, I know. I didn't like being away either. I sent you letters, didn't I?"

"Anyway! We found two, one amplifies light alchemy, the other amplifies fire." Leroy tossed the fire amplifier to his father. "You can take it, you're stronger than me."

Anri held out his hand. "I can do a lot of things with that light amplifier." Leroy tossed it to him and sighed. "Out of all of those... only two. Which isn't so bad I suppose..." he looked over at his parents. "MOM, DAD! GET A ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he screamed. Roy shot him an ugly look and Riza, if possible, shot him an uglier one.

"Look, I know Dad came really close to dying, but still! It's almost night anyway!"

Everyone then decided that it was in everyone else's best interest to retire to bed.

* * *

Woohoo, another chappie. I wish more people would review, but I can't wish too hard, it being school year and all. Please review as much as you can, and if you guys can do me a favor, read and review 'Climbing the Military Ladder' for me, will ya? Please? - T A 


	32. The Battle Is Nigh

**Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 31**

**The Battle Is Nigh**

"Are we ready?"

After countless days of searching, there was only one new addition to the Blood Stone collection: The stone of earth, a powerup that only Ed found particularly useful. Leroy was apprehensive of the upcoming raid; and who wouldn't be? Roy had decided that Leroy was better off with the fire necklace than he was, and had given it to him instead. Faris squeezed his hand and watched the skies, as if looking for something. "I wonder if... my brothers are watching me."

"Maybe they are, Faris."

Riza was double checking her ammunition, and it had been decided that on Ultimus's next attack on the country, they would strike. Al and Alley loaded everything they had and Alphonse gave them a reassuring nod. "Don't worry, you can help too. I'll infuse some of my light energy into your weapons, you'll do plenty of damage."

"Are you ready, Ed?" Fulllmetal asked. Ed thought for a moment, then shook his head. "To be honest, I'm not; what will the Homunculus have up their sleeves, Dad?" Fullmetal shook his head as well. "I honestly can't tell you, they'll have probably changed their tactics, and Ultimus is one Homunculus I didn't have to deal with..." he face clouded over. "If I had had to, I wouldn't be here; he a deadly strong Homunculus."

Ilia stood beside her brother and watched him. "Do you think this will... end badly Leroy?"

"It might, Sister. It just might, but we can... hope that it doesn't. Dad is so strong... we can't possibly lose!"

Anri waited by Roy and Riza, fiddling with his automail and allowing Winry to examine and fine tune it, appreciating her automail skill, so like his own. "Don't you worry, Roy, with all of us working together, those Homunculi will have one hell of a fight."

"I sure hope they're not thinking the same thing, Uncle. If they are, then we'll be sorely disadvantaged, and then..." he paused.

"If we don't stop them, Amestris is doomed to be destroyed; the whole world will be under the fingers of the Homunculi, an eternal tyranny, unless we stop it now."

* * *

"Are you ready, Ultimus?" Lust asked. He inclined his head. "I am." 

"Then go; go to Central City. We'll wake them up, I'm sure." Envy laughed pitilessly. "Make sure you do it right, Ultimus."

"I will," he said, sweeping out of their base.

That had been hours ago, and now he was overlooking Central City, calculating. He shed his shirt and cloak onto the ground, revealing a transmutation circle that seemed as if it had been tatooed on his chest. It was a circle, with a diamond inscribed into it. Inside the diamond was another circle that branched out into wings and extended from the upper right and left of the diamond, peaked at his shoulders, then dropped downward near his stomach and ended in points. On these two wings were inscriptions of closedeyes, one on each wing. A dagger-like inscription dropped down from the diamond and ended in a point on the same level as the point of the wings, in it was another closed eye. In the center of the circle was a large closed eye, and on each vertex of the diamond was drawn four elements: fire at the top, lightning on the bottom, water on the right, earth on the left. In the dip formed by the wings near the top of the diamond on either side were two more elements: Light on the left, Dark on the right.

He closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. The mark of fire glowed yellow and the eye on the dagger opened, revealing a crimson, bloodshot eye. His automail arm glowed a bright crimson red and he held out his arm over the city, held it for a moment, then lifted upwards.

The ground shook and rocked, and he heard people scream from below him; then the earth parted and spews of red hot lava surged forth into the air. The sky blackened as ground began to burn and he continued to hold his arm aloft, amber eyes scanning the city, before throwing his arm down and clenching his fist tightly. The magma formed a wave and rushed onto the bustling metropolis of Central City, burying and burning it in a flood of red; the smell of burning flesh and stone assailed him and he turned his head away.

A littleboy was running up the hill towards him and he stopped dead, almost horrified, experiencing an unpleasant wave of deja vu. The little boy collapsed in front of him, slightly burned and crying, when Lust appeared at his shoulder. "What should I do, Lust?" Lust examined the crying boy in front of them, then smiled. "Kill him."

"You've gotta help! Auntie Gracia, Auntie Gracia, she's gone, and Elysia...!" Ultimus stared at him, then at Lust. She gestured impatiently. "What are you waiting for, kill the brat." Ultimus lengthened the fingers of his left hand and tapered them into points, staring at the boy, wide-eyed. "Do it!" Lust commanded, and he turned his face away, closed his eyes, concentrated, and shot his fingers forward into Maes Mustang, and screams filled his ears.

* * *

This is where the fun really starts, this is it people, the final chapters of Halfmetal Alchemist, the finale draws near! -T A 


	33. The Eyes That Hide All

**Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 33**

**The Eyes that Hide All**

"Central... Central City is... is... gone?" Roy howled into the phone. A stammering Jean Havoc nodded, then remembered that his superior couldn't see him nod, and said, "Yes! It's all gone, Roy, everything! It's just a bunch of rubble... ashes... there's nothing left! And now we have a rather large refugee camp at East HQ's doorstep." Roy's heart stopped and he cast a glance at Riza, making sure he was out of her earshot. "Havoc... what about Gracia? Elysia and Maes?"

"... none of them have turned up, Roy... we took roll of all the refugees. I-I'm sorry... but Maes wasn't there..."

He took hold of the counter to steady himself, then gave up and sank into a chair. "Y-You're sure...?"

"I checked over and over until I fell asleep on my feet, Roy. Maybe they'll still turn up, you never know. I'll keep looking for them, okay?"

"Thank you, Jean... try to find them soon..." He put the reciever back into its holder and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't let any of the others know, not now, especially not his family. If they knew now... it would crush them, and Riza...

He could not bring himself to tell Riza, could not bring himself to crush her happy atmosphere and tell her that their youngest son might be dead. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind using the excuse that he was nervous of the upcoming battle. She sighed and said that she understood and kissed his cheek, then bounced off happily to converse with Leroy and Ilia. He wasn't sure exactly why she was happy, maybe just for the sake of being happy. He dragged himself into the living room and flopped onto a couch, lying on his stomach, face in the armrest, wishing he'd just die of suffocation and be done with the horrible world.

Anri sat next to him. "Why so glum, kiddo?"

Roy said nothing, just grunted and tried harder to suffocate himself. Maybe he should look on the bright side. There was always the off chance that nothing had happened to Maes, that he was fine and had gotten away. He could also try to delude himself completely and say that Jean Havoc had pulled his leg, and that today was national Play-A-Cruel-Trick-On-People-Named-Roy-Mustang Day.

He decided against deluding himself.

He sat up and declared to the household, "We're hot-footing it to Central; Ultimus just leveled it."

* * *

At the top of Pheonix Mountain in faraway Rivant, Ultimus sat crosslegged on a flattened out rocky outcropping, concentrating on the heap in front of him. Still devoid of a shirt, since he had fled the pro-Central scene as fast as a rabbit flees a fox, the symbols of Earth, Fire, Water and Light glowed in the twilight sun of Rivant. Sweat coursed down the side of his face and his mind was full of questions, questions that he could not answer. 

Then the heap shifted, and a mournful cry issued from it. Ultimus straightened immediately, jumped up, and shook the heap gently. "Hey kid, are you okay?" There was a pitiful groan. "I want my mommy..." Ultimus smiled, relieved. "Of course you do... what's your mommy's name?"

"Uh... Riza... Mustang." Maes sat up and rubbed at his head thoughtfully. "Are you the guy at the top of the hill?" Ultimus nodded, then looked around quickly, putting a finger to his lips. "Sssh! If anyone finds you up here, I can't protect you from them."

"How did you hide me the first time though?"

"An illusion and clever acting. It helped that you stayed perfectly still as well, so I could blend you in with the ground."

"Oooh... was it alchemy? Daddy said he'd teach me Flame Alchemy when I get bigger, and he'll teach me how to use daggers like Uncle Maes did. Where's Elysia?" he asked suddenly, swiveling his head from side to side. "You're the only one I picked up..."

"My name is Maes!"

"Alright... you can call me Edgar." Maes quickly jumped onto the shoulders of his new-found protector and seized his bangs, pulling viciously. "Yay! Another Ed-Monster!"

" 'Ed... Monster'?" he asked.

"Yeah! I used to play with my big brother Edward all the time! He's the original Ed-Monster, but since he's not here, and you look kinda like Ed-Monster, you can be Ed-Monster now!"

"Oh, okay... I guess... you said he's like me? What's he like?"

"Ed? He's short, but you're kinda tall.And he doesn't like people calling him short, and he's got a metal arm like yours..."

"A metal arm? Which arm?"

"His left!"

Ultimus thought for a few moments, staring off into the sunset, until Maes gave him a harder jerk. "Ow! What?"

"You were ignoring me..." he said unhappily, and Ultimus laughed. "Starving for attention, eh? Oh, wait a second... quick! Hide over there!" he cried, pointing to a hole in the corner. Maes obediantly clambered off of his shoulders and jumped in, curling himself into a ball.

"We're leaving, Ultimus."

"Really, Envy, why?"

"Why? We're only going to meet the Fuhrer, Mustang, and his reportoire. We'll crush him at last, so let's go to Central already."

"Why don't you bring him to Rivant? It would be easier than fighting him on his home ground; you lost the last time you did that, I'm sure you remember. You do that, and I'll wait here for them."

Envy considered his words, concluded that they made sense, and didn't like it. "Fine," he hissed. "But by the time we come back, you'd better be ready in Ultimatum form, got it, circus freak?"

Ultimus decided that it was best not to argue at this point and let Envy leave. He fingered the transmutation circle on his chest uneasily, and twitched as the open eye near his stomach swiveled its blood red eye around. His powers had been growing and multiplying, and the eyes had been restless: Before the revelation that the Fullmetal Alchemist was his father, he had been willing to let them open, but now...

Now he desperately wanted them to keep closed; he didn't know what kind of twisted horrific power would come with their opening. He had three that were still closed, but he always felt the one on the left wing spasmodically twitching, and he feared its opening.

He did not want Ultimatum released onto any battlefield.

* * *

Review! Please -T A 

PS- The sequel to this story will be under a different name, between Faris Leroy and Maes! I'm not sure what to call it, but it will have HM2 in the title, that's for sure. It'll be decided by the last chapter of Halfmetal Alchemist, so I'll tell you the name of the sequel by then.


	34. Vergo and the East City Serpents

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 34_

_Vergo and the East City Serpents_

Roy raised his eyebrow and cast a wondering look at the large crowd gathered in a section of East City, where a half-dome like structure had been erected. "What on earth is that?" he asked, seeing if any of the others knew. Leroy gave him an incredulous look. "You're the Fuhrer of Amestris and you don't know that there's a Flameball dome in East City? Dad, Flameball's Amestris' first professional contact sport!" Roy sweatdropped. "Really...?"

Lira hopped up and down excitedly, catching hold of Anri's hand and pulling him towards the dome. "Oh! Let's go see, Anri, let's go see! We should! East City's team is playing in their first match today!" Anri gave her a bewildered look. "You mean this sport's recent?" he asked. "Of course! You remember you used to play Flameball with your brother, don't you? Well now it's famous!" she replied, steering him through the crowd. "You don't say..."

Leroy and Ilia elbowed through the crowd with Faris and Roy at their heels. After getting into the dome, Lira turned around in Anri's arms and looked up at him, excitement in her blue-green eyes. "You should see who's playing!" he gave her his most mystified look and sat down in the bleachers. "Isn't this an inappropriate time though? I mean... Central just got leveled and we're-"

She looked at him. "Everyone from Central is here; it's something to keep their minds off of the destruction. All entry is free because it's the first match: Central City Chimeras versus East City Serpents." He settled in his seat and crossed his arms. "Alright... but this is a dome, how does this Flameball work?" Roy and the others took seats next to him, and Ed and Al sat slightly higher in the stands due to Fullmetal and Ed's vertically challengedness.

"It's like this: Flameball is played in an alchemically altered air half dome. The air is altered so that it supports a players weight, until it's like water without the heavy pull. The ball is a flameball, it has a special covering that will allow it to burn without actually bursting aflame, and the players wear special armor to keep from being burned. The ball can be punched, kicked, and held, as long as the flame keeps going. Whoever hadlast contact with the ball if the flame goes out has their team penalized and the player is switched for another. It's a contact sport so there's no switching for injuries unless they're severe or the team pulls them. To make it harder, however, there are large blobs of water that float around in the dome as easily as the players do; if the ball comes into contact with it, the ball will go out, and whoever had last contact is penalized. Each team is allowed only one alchemic move per round; there are three rounds, each twenty minutes. Alchemic moves involve changing air density, just about anything with alchemy!"

"So how are points scored then?"

"Points are scored from firing the ball into one of the goals. The goals have electronic sensors, so the larger the flame on the ball, the more points the team earns! Each team has twelve players, but only six are allowed on the field at the same time." The stands got quiet and she patted his arm. "It's starting!"

Two openings in the floor opened and twelve players shot out of them; six dressed in dominantly red, six in blue and yellow. Central's team was large and heavy set, but they looked mean and fast as well, while East's looked pitifully scrawny in comparison. Anri gasped and stood up, squinting at the figure in the middle of the dome.

"Vergo!"

The boy in question was waving at the spectators. He was tall and well built, with a mess of blonde and black hair that stood almost on end on his head, his right eye was a deep dark black, his left a beautiful bright blue-green. He waved both his arms in the air and the East City side cheered as loud as they could.

"Vergo..."

His right arm was predominantly automail, a special kind that resembled Anri's but was not quite all automail; it seemed as if it was wired _into _his skin. He spun around in the air to get a good view of all the fans and did a quick somersault, then focused on the other team. Roy looked at Anri quizically. "Vergo? You know the kid?"

"O-of course I know him... he's my... he's my son!" Lira looked at him happily. "See? Now aren't you glad you came?" she asked. He nodded and smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders. "He's gotten so big... I missed out on a lot while I was in Lior, eh?" She nodded. "Vergo was devastated when you left; he didn't want to do anything anymore! So I remembered watching you and Vergo play Flameball before you left and I played with him instead. And look at him now, it's his profession."

"My little boy... I should have been there... he probably thinks I abandoned the two of you."

"You can sort it out with him later, just watch!"

The bell had sounded and the ball was tossed into the air; Vergo and the player for Central leaped into the air, but the Central player had a bit of height on Vergo and knocked it into East City's side of the playing field. Vergo flipped quickly in the air and bolted for the ball which had been intercepted by Spiro, one of his teammates. Vergo flipped his hands at another player and Spiro passed to Aero, who kicked it hard in Vergo's direction. Vergo went down on his back and grabbed the ball with his hands allowing it to pull him faster towards Central's goal. He went upright again and a Central player smashed into him, making him release the ball and kicked it into East's goal: Three points for Central.

Vergo checked his automail for damage then headed back to the center. This time it was Vergo who leaped up andspiked the ball into the waiting hands of another teammate, Louis who 'swam' straight to the goal. Vergo overtook him and Louis kicked for the goal just before a Central player flattened him. Another player was veering to intercept the ball but Vergo executed a flip kick to smack it into the goal: Four points for East City.

Kina and Rita, twins, the last two onfield players of the East, executed a perfectteamwork shot that zigzagged the ball between them down the court until they slammed it into Central's goal: seven points for East City.

This continued for two more rounds, until Central and East were break even at sixty-sixty. East City had switched out five players for five new ones due to fatigue. The new line up was Vergo, Walt, Paul, Chad, Trina, and little Rani. East City's team cheered them on from the benches: "Ver-ti-go! Ver-ti-go! Ver-ti-go!" Vergo glanced at his teammates on field. "Shall we humor them?" he asked. They nodded enthusiastically and little Rani said, "Let's give 'em Vertigo, Vergo!"

There were three minutes left on the clock and Central was leading by eight, when East City's formation suddenly changed. Walt, the strongest kicker on the team, kicked the ball straight up and out of the dome until it was just a speck in the air over the dome. Walt, Paul, and Chad cupped their hands and lifted Rani and Trina, who cupped their hands as well and lifted Vergo. "Go!" he cried, and the three boys on the bottom pushed off, gained speed, and broke through the dome surface. The ball was coming back down... slowly... slowly. After reaching the pinnacle height of their jump, Rani and Trina pushed off from those three and Vergo jumped from them. The rest of the team landed safely back inside the dome and kept Central's team busy. It was futile because they were too busy watching Vergo. He finally came on level with the ball and lifted his leg up, spinning his body slightly, and rammed it back down into the dome while Central's awed team was experiencing a sense of vertigo. The ball banged around in the goal with two seconds left on the clock: twenty points for East City!

The announcers blared that East City had won and the players were released from the domeand quickly hounded by press and fans. Anri got up quickly and bounded down to the crowd to find his son. Vergo was happily chatting with the media. "The name of that last shot? We call it the Vertigo Shot! Now now, I don't have a lot of time for the media, have to train the rest of the team for our next match you know." He smiled winningly at the cameras and he and the team departed as quickly as they could. They were halfway out when Vergo stopped suddenly.

"Vergo..." Anri didn't know what to say; he had been away for so long he didn't know how his son still felt about him, if he hated him or not. Vergo stared at him fora moment, then a strange look, a cross between childish happieness and confusion took residence in his face. "Dad? Is that you?" Anri nodded slowly and Vergo tossed the ball he was holding to the ground and jumped at him. "You old dog! You haven't changed a bit since you left! You're back, you're back, you're back! Dad! You're... Are you going to stay for good this time?" Vergo asked, holding onto his father's arms. Anri looked away. "I don't know ifI can, Vergo. There's something else that needs doing; but it won't take years, I promise."

"Where's Mom? Does she know you're back?" Lira appeared at Anri's shoulder, still happily, and hugged her son. "Congratulations on the victory Vergo!" He grinned and squirmed in her grasp. "Aw... c'mon, Mom... Dad looks a little lonely over there!" And it was true, Anri was feeling left out. "Now how old are you now Vergo? Twenty something?" Vergo looked offended. "Me? Twenty something? I'm flat out twenty!

"What made you stay away for so long, Dad?" Anri had been dreading the question; he wasn't sure if his answer would be all that believable. "I was held up in Lior because I was recieving orders from a Fuhrer who had been dead for at least ten years; I got duped." Vergo nodded. "Wow, that's weird... It wasn't all for nothing though, was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"That's good at least!" Anri smiled at his son's cheerful manner.

"No, the best thing is that I've got my son back!" he said, catching Vergo's blonde and black head in a headlock.

* * *

Sorry that took so long! I've been writing too much in my other story and almost forgot about this one! Again, SORRY! I'll try to be quicker now! - T A


	35. Ultimatum

**Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 35**

**Ultimatum**

Ultimus groaned in his sleep and tossed and turned, hands scrabbling madly at his chest. They were coming, he was sure of it; his father and the others were coming... Maes sat up quicklyand shook his shoulder gently. "Edgar... wake up, what's wrong?" he asked. He opened his eyes slowly, their cold hard expression softening at the look of concern on the young boy's face. "It's nothing... nothing Maes... just a little... pain!" he grunted and held his chest again, panting for breath and rolling onto his stomach so Maes couldn't see what was afflicting him.

The eye on his chest was moving again; it unnerved him now, like it was a part of him that he wanted desperately to be seperated from him. He wished he could, he wished dearly that he could just rip it out and he could; but it would only regenerate back to the way it was before. It would do him no good at all. Maes sat on the floor and petted the little fox that he had befriended in the cave. It was an orphan, a tiny little fox that had warmed up to Maes almost immediately and stayed with him ever since.

Ultimus found that his mind was in turmoil. Was this what it meant to love another person? It was not an intimate relationship feeling, but an overprotectiveness that overcame him, made him want to protect the little boy with all of his strength. Maybe it was compassion, maybe a kind of almost parental love. Whatever it was, he did not desire a name for it, he only desired that it remain.

He also wished he could change his awful fate.

Maes had gone back to sleep and he ruffled his hair gently, placing his coat over him to protect him from the cold, got up and walked outside. His eyes scanned the horizon of Rivant again; such a beautiful country that he had destroyed. He regretted it now, but perhaps it was not too late to save it. Perhaps it was not too late for his father to save it from him.

The eye burned again, this time much more acutely, and he doubled up in pain, gasping as the pain grew and multiplied until it...

Stopped.

He blinked again and stared at the newly opened eye, then his eyes widened as convulsions wracked his body, as his skin felt like melting off of his body and sliding to the floor, like he was being... transmuted... into something else... the horrible recognition struck him and he flailed futilely, helplessly. What could he do? He was melting away, being formed into something that was controlled by only the deepest and darkest parts of his mind. His limbs lengthened until all four touched the ground, his back bent, his head came forward, broadened and lengthened and a protective blue shield was erected atop of it, two eyes blazing to life on it. His haunches came down, tails flared in the likenesses of the elements; he was a monster, the monster Ultimatum.

And he could not think, could not control; his mind thirsted for blood and destruction, and that was exactly what his body was going to give him, his new beastly body that resembled nothing ofa human being at all, but of a abnormally large lion, a beastly lion from the depths of hell.

He roared and barreled down the slopes of the mountain, never looking back.

Anri and Vergo had exchanged pleasantaries, hugged, said how much they missed each other, then were at a loss for words. Anri could not believe how much his little boy had changed in the ten years that he had been gone, just could not see how his son had grown into a man in the years that he had been gone. He was about to open his mouth to say something to Vergo when a bloodcurdling roar interrupted him; he froze and turned slowly to Faris, who's eyes were closed tightly, head in her hands, while Leroy tried to soothe her.

"What is it, Faris? What the hell was that?"

"A-a chimera... a huge one... a powerful one unlike the kind I have seen before, Sir Glenn. And... two smaller ones... Sir Glenn..." she looked up at him, frightened. "It wants us to go to Rivant." It was almost too obvious to him that she was holding something back, but he let it drop and looked at Vergo apologetically. "I've got to go, Son. I'll be back soon, I hope." Vergo caught his sleeve, a determined look in his blue and black eyes. "No Dad, I'm going with you too! It's about time we did something together, old man." Anri gave him a grim grin. "Suit yourself, just don't cry to me when you don't like what you see. This is a long shot from Flameball matches, kiddo."

"It doesn't matter, I'm still going with you." Leroy nodded, a concerned look on his face. "Hurry, Uncle, you're the best we've got!" The others were already breaking into a run for the train station, and Anri nodded and followed with Vergo. He stopped short and looked at Lira, who was trailing at his heels. "Lira... you should stay home, a battle's no place for you..." She put her fists on her hips defiantly and stared up at him. "Oh, so a battle's only for men then, huh? Well I'm not sitting around while my husband and son go into a fight like this! I'm coming with you, and I'm not changing my mind, Glenn Anri Mustang!"

Anri sighed and shrugged one shoulder. "If it's what you want... I don't want you to get hurt Lira..."

"I can take care of myself!"

He nodded slowly. "Yes... yes you're right..."

After three long days on a train and one by boat, they arrived in Rivant. It was a beautiful country, untainted by heavy machinery and vast metal cities, the skies were clear and the water gleamed. But it was here that rested an even greater danger than humans themselves; here lay in wait Ultimatum.


	36. Leroy Returns

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 36_

_Leroy Returns_

Roy turned to his uncle and nodded discreetly to him, and Anri nodded back. "They're coming," he said softly. They heard Ultimatum roar again from the mountain again and Vergo shivered, standing closer to his father. "Dad... what was that?" he murmured, looking around in confusion. Anri patted his son's shoulder, trying to comfort him somehow. "That's Ultimus... that's him."

The hairs on Ed's head bristled and he fingered his automail nervously before remembering that he had plenty of people backing him for this final dive onto Ultimus. "Who's coming, Dad?" he asked Fullmetal. Fullmetal looked at Roy quickly, then in the direction he was facing. "I'm assuming Mustang means the military. I'd assume that he'd call the whole force for a global threat like Ultimus. I assume."

Ilia shivered close to her mother and Riza put an arm around her. Faris looked at the two of them, then said, "We should set up camp here, and some of us should go on ahead." Anri nodded and looked at Lira pointedly and then at the ground. She pouted and as soon as a tent was erected she dragged Anri inside of it and whirled around.

"Look," she said angrily, "What makes you think that as soon as you come back you can just boss me around?" Anri's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, then shut it again, his jaw clenched. "I never said I was bossing you around!"

"But that's what you're doing! I sacrifice what? Thirty or so years of my life and you still think I'm a dainty little thing that can be shattered as soon as I'm dropped on the floor!" Anri shook his head and was about to protest when she blurted out, "I waited for you for fifteen years Anri! I waited and waited and I _missed _you! Did you even think of me while you were gone...?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"My God woman, listen to yourself! Of _course _I missed you, I thought about you every minute of every day that I was gone! I just wanted to come home... that's all I wanted to do, but they wouldn't let me! Do you... not believe me?" She swallowed hard and sat on the floor, face in her hands. "I-I don't know... I just don't know..." Anri's mouth worked, opening and closing several times and tears beaded in his eyes. Lira looked up at him, tears in her own eyes, and he closed his eyes, turned, and ran out of the tent, clapping his hands to his automail and brushing roughly past Vergo. Vergo opened his mouth to yell something as his father disappeared from his sight leaving only a cloud of dust to signal his passing and peeked into the tent. "Mom..."

Anri's emotions crashed down around him right then and he sped on without knowing where he was going. He could be heading straight for Ultimus, he didn't know, nor did he care all that much. He saw two chimeras in the distance. A rather large one and a smaller one perched on it's back. The smaller one jumped off the larger one's back but Anri took no notice of them as he ran within leaps distance of them. They couldn't possibly see him in his invisible state...

Then the big one jumped.

It collided with him, bowling him over to the side and shattering his invisibility. The foxish chimera cocked it's small head inquisitively at the both of them, now a scrambling mass on the ground. The black haired lion chimera gained control and sat adamantly on Anri's chest, panting raggedly, and held up a paw. Anri cringed and waited for the claw to come swinging down and end him there, but the chimera pushed his forehead gently with the paw and grinned at him lopsidedly. _No... it's... smirking?_Anri's dazed mind computed.

"B...Big Brother?" His memories went back to his boyhood, when he and his brother had been very young children. When Anri was invisible, Leroy had always been able to see through his invisibility shield because he had lost his color sight and could see even slight changes in black white and grey. Leroy would pounce at him from the side and bowl him over, scuffle with him until he gained control, then sit on his chest, push at his forehead, and smirk at him.

The chimera inclined it's head and jumped off of his chest, still panting, to rejoin the foxish chimera. The fox whined and pawed at the lion's legs, and he obliged, leaning downwards so the fox could clamber onto his head once more. Anri got up on his elbows and stared. "How did this happen? Big Brother..." The lion studied it's paws with sudden interest and the fox whined again, causing a labored sigh from the lion. He flicked his tail towards the camp and looked back at Anri, jerking his great head to follow. Anri got up and walked next to them, and had an epiphany.

"Is that... Leroy... is that Ilia?" Another labored sigh and a grunt of recognition. The fox, Ilia, had by this time fallen asleep in the lion's dark mane and stretched luxuriously in her sleep. At camp Faris bolted outside and called for Leroy, who had come out with her, fingers in snapping position. He saw Anri and relaxed, but tensed again at the sight of the chimeras. Lira was there too, but couldn't bring herself to look into Anri's pained eyes, nor his into hers. The lion looked from Anri to Lira and nodded. He growled and paced back and forth, flicking his tail irritibly, and the fox yipped and buried her claws into his mane. Faris looked confused, then whispered into Leroy's ear, "He wants your father..."

Roy made his way to the center and crossed his arms over his chest, looking demandingly at his uncle. "What's all this about?" The lion looked at him admiringly and he stopped his tailflicking and growling. The fox roused herself and her whining increased, high pitched and incessant. Anri breathed in deeply. "Roy... these... these chimeras... these are your parents, Roy."

* * *

It seems that I took so long to update that I have only one person to review... thank you Apparition 7 T.T 

Wonder what happened to everyone else... hmmm...

Anyways, for those random readers everywhere, Halfmetal Guardian will be the title of the sequel to Halfmetal Alchemist, so you can expect it as soon as this fic is done. I'd give this fic another three or four chapters tops... ok, maybe five, I tend to draw things out...

-T A


	37. Splitting

_Halfmetal Alchemist: Chapter 37_

_Splitting_

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Roy growled, turning on his heel. The lion growled in turn and whipped out a hind leg, tripping up Roy and landing him on his behind on the ground.The lion towered over him, a stern expression on his face. "What kind of joke is this?" Roy groaned. Anri shook his head slowly from side to side. "This is Leroy, Roy. This is what the military did to your old man."

Roy got up and continued walking. "My father is dead; dead for more than twenty years. I saw him die."

Faris's lip trembled. "Ask him a question, Fuhrer. Ask him a question only your father would know and I'll tell you how he answers..." Roy paused in midstride and looked over his shoulder slowly. He searched his mindthoroughly, thoughtfully. "When... no... where was I born?" The chimera cocked it's head and the fox jumped up and down on it's back yipping shrilly.

"He says... he says 'In the family mansion on the third floor, one o' five in the morning, in what was eventually turned into a family room." Roy cursed softly. "I-I still... I don't believe it!" he yelled, turning his back again.

" 'You were ten when you first had a crush on Hawkeye's granddaughter, Riza.' " Faris intoned. Roy shut his ears and shook his head. "Stop it! Stop it!"

" 'When you were nine you got lost in a busy crowd in Central. You sat in the middle of the crowd and cried until I found you, remember? You were a crybaby... but that was okay, I was too.' " The lion rubbed his head, embarassed. Roy's head went down and his shoulders shook. "So what happened, huh? You just let them take you and leave us alone?" The fox whined.

"She says that they couldn't help it. They tried to get away, but Leroy was injured too badly. They don't really remember when they were turned into chimeras."

"Well then you owe me something, Dad!" Roy cried, jolting the lion from it's stupor. "You need to help us save Terra! You have to!" The lion growled as another roar ripped across the plain.

" 'We have other problems.' "

Anri took the opportunity to throw a shield of light in front of them. He looked back over his shoulder at his brother, then at his nephew. "I don't know how long I can keep this up; it'll help against detection, so I suggest you make your heart-to-heart conversation quick!"

Roy nodded. "Let me fill you in then. Terra was abducted roughly twelve years ago by homunculi, we don't know where she is now. Right now, however, we have to deal with this new form of Ultimus. The plan of action is to split into two groups." he turned to the rest of the group. "We need ateam of two to infiltrate the actual mountain itself, I have a feeling that it's more than just a mountain. The rest of us will stay and distract Ultimus and the other homunculi. Any questions?"

No one offered a question and Faris looked at one of her stones. It was pulsing a faint purple and the chimera padded over to paw at it. The pulsing intensified and he recoiled, then tapped it again. Faris clenched it in her hand and looked at Roy slowly.

"Fuhrer... I think this stone... it reverses... the effects of chimera mutation."

"How many times?" Roy demanded gruffly.

"I'm not sure... maybe once."

"Try it then!"

Leroy's lion ears sunk to the sides of his head, entirely unsure of being exposed to a foreign form of alchemy. Anri put a hand on his head and Leroy growled at him. "Don't worry bro... Rivant alchemy is pretty reliable."

Leroy got up and paced in a circle before sitting down again and grunting sourly. Faris held the stone out over his head and called, "I need a transmutation circle, the circle for chimera synthesis." Roy burned the circle into the ground around them and the stone glowed again, enveloping the lion in light. The fox yipped worriedly and buried its claws into Roy's shoe, and Roy's eye narrowed.

"Did it work..."

"Aagh! Oh my _God, _that was even worse than being turned into a chimera in the first place! Uugh... I think I'm going to hurl..." Anri covered his mouth and tried to stifle laughter. "T-There's plenty of room for you to hurl Big Brother." And with this note, Leroy Mustang threw up.

He shot an ugly look at Anri. "Look at you! My innards are turned to mush and all you can do is laugh! I think I just threw up an intestine! What did I do to deserve my lot in life anyhow...?"

He surveyed Anri for a minute and grinned. "Heeeey... you got taller, shrimp!" A vein bulged in Anri's temple. "Just because I was shorter than you doesn't mean I'ma shrimp!" Leroy felt his throat for a minute. "I can actually talk now too! Man, this is better than I thought!" He turned and looked at Roy, embarrassed.

"Well... uh... hey kiddo."

Roy raised a hand halfheartedly. "Hey."

They stared at each other for a while, each not knowing what to say to the other. Leroy fumbled for something to say. "You... you're all grown up now huh?"

"I was grown up a long time ago... Dad."

"Ah." Leroy shuffled uncomfortably, then clenched his teeth and bolted forward.

"Ah who am I kidding! I missed you, you little runt!" He grabbed Roy in a headlock. "C'mon, didn't you miss me at all?" Roy laughed, his dam of self-control finally bursting. "Of course I did, it was never the same without you!" Tears rolled down his face and Leroy noogied him. "Aw come on, Roy, don't be such a crybaby," he said, sniffing as tears flowed from his eyes as well. They pulled apart for a second and Roy wiped his eye with a sleeve.

"And you're Fuhrer now too... that's my boy..."

"Hold on Dad... I'll have to introduce you to some people now." He ushered little Leroy and Ilia forward. "These are your grandkids... Leroy and Ilia." Leroy the elder beamed. "Named after me? You shouldn't have! He looks just like you though. And this little beauty must look like her mother," he said ruffling their hair. "I never thought you would have settled down though."

He looked over at his brother. "Glenn! You gotten any stronger while I was waltzing around as alion?" Glenn crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll see once we start fighting, now won't we?" The light barrier came down at last and another roar ripped across the plain. Roy spun around. "Which two are headed for the mountain?" he asked.

Fullmetal and Ed stood up. "We'll go, we'll find Terra in that mountain," Fullmetal said, hand on Ed's shoulder. Roy nodded and smirked. "Good. Hurry up and good luck... bean sprout." A vein bulged in Fullmetal's head and he stalked off in the general direction of the mountain. "You shouldn't walk, bean, or you'll get cooked by Ultimus!" Roy called after him. Fullmetal spun around, fists swinging. "Ooooh! You just wait till I get back, Colonel Sparky!"

"That's Fuhrer Sparky to you, you dime-sized midget!"

"AAAAAAAGH!" Ed grabbed his father's arms and dragged him off at a sprint towards the mountain. Roy smirked again. "Now that that problem is taken care of, get ready, because Ultimus is coming this way!" Ultimatum was pounding across the plain and the rest of the party struck off at a run. "Glenn, get ahead of us and meet it halfway, distract it until we get there!" Leroy said, and Anri nodded and clapped, speeding forward tomeet Ultimatum. There was a bright flash of light and Ultimatum roared, swinging paws down at Anri to crush him where he stood. "Tch, they're fast!" Anri muttered to himself as another crushed the earth right beside him. He fired another blast of light at Ultimatum and Ultimatum jumped back, turned and lashed out with a tail swathed in darkness. It crashed into Anri and he was thrown back just as the others caught up to him. He staggered back onto his feet, holding his chest. "Watch out for those tails... it's got different elements on them!" Vergo tapped the transmutation circle on his metal arm and threw a shield around Anri so he could catch his breath, and both Leroy and Roy enflamed their gauntlets, Leroy II in snapping position. Alphonse was ready, his fist glowing a pale white, and Faris ready to give assistance any way she could. Ilia and Al were back at the camp with Lira and Riza getting their firearms ready.

Fullmetal and Ed were still heading for themountain, and Ed started to wheeze just as they touched it."Ah! Finally!" he panted. Fullmetal ignored him briefly and touched the rock. "There's a hole here, it's hollow!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and it's so unfortunate that we have to meet here, Fullmetal Alchemist," Lust laughed, a pale hand covering her mouth.


	38. Terra Mustang Elric

**Halfmetal Alchemist**

**Chapter 38: Terra Mustang Elric**

Fullmetal gritted his teeth and pushed Ed back with one arm, staring at Lust defiantly. "I thought you'd had enough of dying, the way Mustang torched you last time," he said more bravely than he felt. Ed was impatient and staring at Lust with a murderous look in his amber eyes. "Let us through!" he howled, trying to get free of his father so he could take a swing at her.

"Careful Ed," Fullmetal murmured, his hand tightening on the boy's shoulder. Ed hesitated, but then his blood boiled. "I can't! Mom's in there and we have to get her out! We have to hurry!" Ed cried breaking free of Fullmetal at last and lunging at Lust. He quickly pressed his hand against the circle burned into his automail arm, transmuted it into a blade, and swung at Lust. It connected and the midsection of her body seemed to contort, then it regenerated again. Ed took a stepback and looked at his father for an explanation.

"Homunculi can regenerate, Edward. Until their Philosopher's Stone core is destroyed, they will keep coming back. So we'll have to mix up our attacks a bit, is all!" While Ed had been lunging, attacking, and waiting for an explanation, and while Lust had sat there and toyed with him, Fullmetal had discreetly scratched a circle into the ground beneath his feet.

"You'll remember this one, Lust, I think you'll remember it well!" He put his hands to the circle and clashed his automail against the ground with enough velocity to generate a spark, and he activated the circle.

"Old Colonel Arrogant was good for something," Fullmetal muttered. Flames spewed from the circle and engulfed Lust who had realized what was happening and tried to get away. She escaped the first onslaught by an inch; it had burned her entire left side, which she quickly regenerated. She lashed out with an elongated finger at Ed who was not so nimble; he was pierced in his good shoulder and he cried out in pain. Fullmetal redoubled his efforts and this time, Lust didn't have time to pull her finger out and jump away at the same time; this time she was caught full blast until her core distentegrated, just like last time.

Ed fell down and held his wounded shoulder tightly, trying not to show any pain on his face. Fullmetal got up from his circle and pried Ed's fingers away, examining the wound as best as he could. He sighed and said that he was no sort of doctor, but it didn't look too bad, lifted Ed up and continued inside.

Ed followed behind Fullmetal this time, not so eager to get hurt now that he was already wounded. "What else do you think is in here?" Ed asked Fullmetal, who was peering around the dark insides of the mountain.

"I don't know, Son, but we just found... what looks like a city." Ed whistled appreciatively. "How many of the Homunculi did you bring back? I mean, there were seven, weren't there?" Ed shuddered at the thought of having to deal with six more homunculi, plus Ultimus outside once they got back. He wondered how they were doing.

"I only brought back two, as was Gluttony's instructions: Lust and Envy. Lust has been dealt with, so the only two left are-"

"Envy and Gluttony." Fullmetal nodded and decided to explore a little more. "She could be anywhere, Ed. Where should we start?"

"First of all, what did this place use to be?"

Ed looked thoughtful. "It mighthave been an early civilization; ancestors of the Rivantians, or a completely different set of people to boot. We have no way of knowing..."

Ed peered around and singled out a tall building that must've been a grand one in it's time. "Dad, how 'bout we check that one?"

"Any particular reasons why?"

"Well... to see us coming, they must have been in a high place, and the mountain from the outside doesn't look very inviting for a climb... so maybe that building was some sort of astronomical building... or a palace or something. It must have a giant peep hole or something like that!"

"Now that you mention it... there does seem to be more light than there should be..."

"Which betterproves my point! Let's go!"

It was learned about twenty minutes later that Edward Elric the Second was not in the best of physical shape, proved by the fact that he was huffing and puffing before they had even gotten halfway on the steps. Fullmetal looked back at him and sighed, smiling and shaking his head. "Need help, Ed?" Ed had his hands on his knees, but looked up menacingly. "NO!"

"Fine, I'm going ahead without you if you don't hurry..."

"GAH! I'm coming!" Ed hot-footed it up the stairs and past Fullmetal was was three quarters of the way there before Fullmetal had taken another fifty steps.

Fullmetal found him at the top, lying on his back and panting desperately for breath. He held out an arm and Fullmetal reached and pulled his to his feet. "I hate stairs," Ed grumbled as they continued onwards.

"If I was Envy... where would I keep a prisoner..." Fullmetal mulled over this question for some time and could not find an answer. Ed stared at him incredulously. "Are you stupid or something? In a dungeon of course! And dungeons are always at the bottom!" he stopped at the stairs abruptly and glowered at them. "At the bottom of more stairs," he corrected himself, hopped on the banister, and slid down them.

Fullmetal sighed and took the stairs one by one, he didn't want to break a leg, not in here.

Ed spun around in the dark dungeon, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, hands cupped around his mouth, eyes squinting into the inky blackness. "MOOOOM! MOOOM!" he called, then he hesitated. Why would she respond to 'mom'? Everyone had moms, and she didn't even know if he still existed or not. He looked back as Fullmetal's boot made contact with the dungeon floor. "What's Mom's name?" he asked.

"Terra? Terra! Are you in here?"

A feeble sound from one of the cells.

Fullmetal tried harder, trying to pinpoint the sound. "TERRA! Where are you? It's me, Terra, it's Edward!" A noise, a litte louder this time. Fullmetal managed to narrow it down to the first couple of cells. Ed grabbed a piece of wood lying on the floor, scratched a circle into the ground for fire and lit the wood. He held his makeshift flambeaux and held it near his father. Fullmetal suddenly ran to some bars and flung himself at them. "Terra!" he clapped his hands together and turned the metal bars into smaller segmented bars that fell away from the cell altogether. She looked up at him, disbelievingly. "Edward?" she asked, touching his face. His throat lumped and he nodded. "See? I told you I'd... I'd come... I told-" he cuthimself off and hugged her, alarmed at how weak she had become.He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the cell.

"Why did you take so long..."

"It's a long story, Terra... I'll tell it when you're better. One more thing... Terra, this is Ed... our son, remember?" She turned her head slightly to look at him and her eyes widened. "My little baby... you're... still alive!" she started to cry happily and Fullmetal held her closer. "I thought he died, I thought... I thought..." Fullmetal smiled and nodded. "I know, Terra, I understand..." Ed grinned and kissed his mother's cheek, dirty or not. "See, I'm alive, and I'm okay! We'll all be okay once they kill Ultimus out there!" Terra shook her head violently. "Edward!" she looked up at Fullmetal again and he looked down at her.

"Ultimus... he's Edgar, Edward... he's your son!"


	39. Penultimate Chapter

**Halfmetal Alchemist**

**Chapter 39: Penultimate Chapter**

Leroy and Anri were face down on the ground, struggling to get up again. As Anri lifted himself onto his elbows and tried to support himself with his knee, his one remaining automail leg creaked defiantly, the circuitry inside of it sparking and hissing ominously. The gem that had once been situated inside of it lay shattered on the burned ground some thirty feet away; he didn't think it was possible to fix it. The mechanics inside of his leg screamed out in defiance as he tried again to get up, but he sank back down, turning his mud and blood streaked face to his brother who lay, unmoving, on the ground just beside him.

"Brother... Leroy... get up!" Leroy moaned from the ground and his head moved. He was alive, at least. His right arm was bloodied and stuck out from his splayed out body at an odd angle. Leroy raised up his head from the ground and looked at Anri, pain practically screaming out at him through his eyes. "Glenn," he croaked. "I don't think... I'll last much longer."

The chimera that was Ultimus roared in the distance. Having wrecked enough havoc, he had retreated from the battlegrounds just a few minutes before. The others would probably have noticed that they were missing by now. Anri grunted and clapped his hand against his brother's left weakly, generating a spark with his other hand by scraping a bit of metal from his ruined leg against his nonfunctional but still intact leg. A fireball shot up high into the night sky and exploded, showering the landscape with light briefly before fizzling out. They heard thunder in the distance and Leroy grimaced.

"Rain soon," he murmured.

* * *

Vergo looked up from tending to his minimal wounds and got up, running around their small make-shift camp. "Mom!" he cried, ducking into her tent. "Mom, look! I think... I think Dad's sent off a signal!" She came halfway out of the tent and looked up as well, and a hand went to her mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"He's... the signal... he says... he's dying."

* * *

Alphonse, Winry, Al and Alley were polishing guns and checking their weapons stores for the next assault when the flare exploded in the sky, and they tilted their heads backward. "A flare...?" Alphonse murmured. "A signal for help," Winry said, and Al and Alley looked at one another. "Help?"

* * *

Roy's one good eye turned to the sky as well and Riza shielded her eyes, while Leroy, close at her heels, bumped into her because of her abrupt halt. Faris stopped beside him and closed her eyes, then opened them again slowly, sadly. 

"They're dying," she whispered. "They want us to come. Quickly."

* * *

Fullmetal saw the flare from afar, high up on the mountain, and he turned to Ed and nodded towards it. "Go, quickly." Ed transmuted a smooth slide to the bottom of the mountain and they slid down haphazardly, running towards it.

* * *

Roy kneeled next to his father and Vergo next to his. "Roy," Leroy groaned softly. "When I was still researching... I found an ancient transmutation circle; a circle for a chimera of unmatched strength." The blood from Roy's face drained and Leroy and Ed paled as well. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, his voice shaking. Leroy lifted up his one good hand and, in his own blood, slowly drew a circle on the ground; one that was almost identical to the circle on Ultimus's chest, but more intricate. 

"We've decided, Roy. Glenn and I... we'll be gone before long. We want you to... to..."

"Transmute us into one chimera, using that circle," Anri said, looking at Vergo and then to Roy calmly.

Roy's eye widened. "I can't do that."

Leroy shook his head fiercely. "Now is not the time to become sentimental, Roy."

"I still... I can't..."

"I told you to, now do it!" Roy flinched and Leroy's face softened. "I know... I haven't been with you for a lot of your life... but... this is just... this is just the way it's supposed to be. Do you think I _want _to be a chimera again, Roy? This is... the only way to kill a chimera is with a chimera."

"But I-I..." Roy's son put a hand on his shoulder. "This is the only way, Dad... we have to..." Vergo's head pulled up sharply and his eyes burned into Leroy's, and it took all of Leroy's willpower not to flinch at that stare. There was something in it... something unfathomable.

Roy took a long last look at the circle drawn on the ground and stepped back, rubbing it into the dirt with his boot. He waved everyone away and snapped his fingers, burning the circle, only a much larger version, into the ground around them, with Leroy and Anri at it's center. Anri hopped up on his good leg with difficulty, his brother's good arm around him, and waited.

"You'll need... four alchemists at the circle."

Leroy, Roy, Fullmetal, and Ed stood on four different spots on the circle and put their hands to it. "Now... just use the alchemy, and the circle... it will do the rest." Leroy and Anri closed their eyes and the circle erupted in light. Roy was expecting to hear screaming, screaming such as that when regular chimeras were made, and he closed his eyes, expecting... expecting... but it never came. He remembered only the light, a creature taking shape in the circle, then another roar as Ultimus came down from the plateau to fight.

Viciously blows with paws and claws were exhanged, screams and howls of pain and blood chilling ferocity, hate, but Roy didn't remember anything much, just light, light, light...

His mind seemed to collapse in on itself. What had he done? He had created a monster, a monster from his own father and his uncle; he had doomed them to their fate, doomed them to their deaths and suffering. He was on his knees, he had not realized it before, and he had also not realized that Riza's arms were around his shoulders, that he was shaking, that tears were falling from his eyes, slowly, soundlessly.

Slowly.

Soundlessly.

It had always been that way; life had been painfully slow, painfully soundless; there had been no laughter, no happiness after that fateful bombing, no happiness until recently. He had had the chance to bring his father back, but he had turned his father into a monster; condemned him to his cruel fate.

The chimera, his chimera, crashed back down onto the ground, it's sides heaving, bloody gashes spewing red, and he felt the urge to vomit. It struggled back onto its legs and tossed it's head, baying another challenge to it's foe.

Ultimus was not the same as before; he seemed stronger, more powerful, and the dark mind in the chimera knew why. Just moments before, he had finally silenced the hateful Envy, had swallowed him whole to become a part of itself. The deed was done, the enemy vanquished.

Little Maes finally touched down on the bottom of the mountain, remarking at the large beasts entangled in the air. He didn't understand what they were doing, not at all, but he knew he was supposed to be there. It was what Ultimus had requested, and he would do it.

Roy's chimera crashed back into the earth again, sides heaving even more than they had been before, coat stained crimson with it's blood. There was a shiver in the air and the blood disappeared from it's coat, and Ed cursed.

"This is useless!" he cried, and Alphonse picked up the remains of Anri's automail leg, lying on the ground in pieces. He transmuted it into a gun of sorts and aimed it at Ultimus, pulled the trigger and fired. A light bullet buried itself in Ultimus and he shrieked in pain. Alphonse smiled and shook his head sadly, then looked at Ed. Going through the gate had given hima gift and a curse. What he did now would determine the fate of the future, would determine which of those that stood together on this battlefield would live, and which would die. He handed the gun to Ed, his mind made up, and nodded to Leroy. "Get on the chimera," he said, "Get on it, and kill Ultimus."

Their chimera once again crashed downwards, and this time got up unsteadily, and Ed gulped. The chimera kneeled down, as if sensing his intentions, and let Ed clamber on with the gun, Leroy behind him holding his waist. Ed grabbed a fistful of the chimera's mane and closed his eyes tightly as they lifted into the air again, as the powerful wings beat and beast tangled with beast in a cloud of claws and jaws. Leroy gripped Ed tightly and Ed's unsteady hands fired the gun, each bullet burying itself into Ultimus's eyes, and Leroy sent it flying back with flames.

Maes ran towards his father with a bag in his hand, arms outstretched and crying for him, and Roy turned slowly, disbelievingly, and opened his arms to swoop Maes up. Alphonse shook his head slowly, sadly, again, and Maes opened the bag to reveal a crimson stone that shone like blood.

Roy took it from him, his mouth agape. "A... a..."

"A philosopher's stone..." Edward finished slowly, and he took the stone from Roy. He looked up at Ultimus, closed his eyes, and dropped the stone on the ground, and crushed it beneath his automail foot.

Ultimus roared from above and finally fell down from the sky, his form evaporating as he hit the ground and lay still. The other chimera landed and Leroy and Ed got off, and Leroy rejoined his family again.

Ultimus's prone form lifted itself up onto it's arms and slumped again, black hair disheveled, face dirt streaked and grimy. His amber eyes swept across the group, tired and with the appearance of having seen too much trial and tribulation. He managed to muster enough strength to sit up at least, and Ed and Maes approached him. He looked up at them tiredly and held out his hand, and Maes handed him the bag before Ed could protest.

He and Ed stared at one another and Ultimus smiled a ghost of a smile. "My brother," he said softly, and Ed's mouth quirked downward in indecision, the light gun poised. Ultimus shook his head and reached into the bag, withdrawing the dark emerald. "There's no need for that," he said. "I'll... do it myself." Ed's hand stretched out to stop him, breath and voice caught in his throat, but Edgar's hand closed on the emerald, and it shattered.

"N-no! Wait!" Ed cried, but too late, what was done was done and the emerald was broken on the ground, still shimmering faintly. Faris kneeled down to the emerald and picked up the pieces in her hands, and gasped as something... lifted from the emeralds. Three spots of light lifted up into the sky and one broke off from the rest, rocketing towards the south. "It's going... to the castle..."

Ed held his brother in his arms as he started to fade, shaking him roughly. "Why?" he screamed. "Why did you do it? Why couldn't you have just... have just... lived?"Edgar gave him a long look and stared at his leg as it started to fade away. "Why, you ask? I can't be happy, knowing what I've done, all the people I've killed... I can only be happy for one thing." He patted little Maes's head. "I spared... one little boy."

"But you can still live, you know? Come back home."

"What home have I in a society that I almost destroyed. No... it's better this way. This way, I will not live on the souls of others. They can be free."

Maes petted the pet fox in his coat pocket. It had not moved in a long time, it had become sick and weak as of recently. Ed held his brother's hand in his, his hands shaking, and Edgar finally disappeared into the air.

* * *

WOOOOOW, that took WAAAY too long to update. There is one final chapter, then Halfmetal Guardian will be posted up on the site.

-T A


	40. Finale

**Halfmetal Alchemist**

**Chapter 40: Finale **

The baby fox stirred in Maes's pocket at his grandfather's funeral procession, and Maes petted it gently with one finger, his other hand tightly wrapped in his father's hand. Alphonse had chosen not to come and had taken his children and Winry back to their deserted home to rebuild their house. Edward had also gone home to start work on his own house, and Terra and Ed stayed behind. Leroy had been Ed's grandfather too. Terra looked at her brother, his head bowed, face almost expressionless, his mouth compressed to a thin line, his eyes clouded. Faris was there as well, standing next to Leroy and Vergo to witness the burial of her loyal guardian, Glenn Anri Mustang, and his wife.

Lira had died only a week after Glenn had passed away, a seemingly natural death.

The coffins were lowered into the ground and buried, and Ed mulled over the question in his mind. Was it supposed to have ended this way, with so many dead? It seemed as if they had lost after all. In the end, it was they who had lost the most.

* * *

In faraway Rivant, a body deep inside the sacred rooms of Rivant's castle stirred; a finger twitched, then a foot, then a head shook as if rousing from a deep sleep. Green eyes flickered open and the hand moved again, feeling it's surroundings carefully, then moving up to touch his own face gently. 

"I...I'm alive..." he mouthed. He looked at the two sprawled bodies next to him and his heart twinged regretfully. He could not do anything for the two here, but later... He got up with effort and strode out of the room with powerful strides, if rather uncoordinated, and threw the doors open with force, not flinching as the heavy gold slammed against cold marble. Flags and tapestries hung from the walls, the insignia of Rivant decorated the ceiling, and he threw open another set of doors to reveal a multitude of people sitting in the High Court.

His gaze swept over them slowly, carefully, and his arms came down to his sides. His hair was well past shoulder length, his clothes dirty and disheveled, though it was fortunate that he had already stopped growing before his sacrifice to the stone.

"I am Rohan Rivant. Anyone who putsforth claim to the throne contends with _me."_

The crowd gasped and they bowed; A royal had finally come forward to claim the throne.

* * *

After his mother was laid in the ground as well, Roy turned from the funeral to Jean Havoc. "The searching?" he asked quietly. Havoc cracked a small smile, his mouth devoid of a cigarette. "We've found Elysia and Gracia, if that's what you mean. They're fine. Hughes must still be protecting them, wherever he is." 

"Yes... I think so too..."

Ed and Vergo walked to Faris, kneeling before her, and she told them to rise again. "We... we want to be your guardians." They said. She asked them their reasons.

"It... was what my father did. I'll be your guardian in his place!" Vergo stated, while Ed gave no definite reason. She told Ed to rise. "When you find what you're seeking, or when you find a reason to act, come and be my guardian."

* * *

Faris looked up at Leroy. "I'll have to... leave for my country soon." Leroy started and stared at her. "Back to Rivant? But why?" 

"I felt my brother's prescense... he is alive and well, and he will be coming for me soon. Rohan will come to take me back to Rivant soon."

"I see... will I ever see you again...?"

"Hopefully so. Here," she handed him a pendant, and he took it, examining it carefully, and she laughed.

"It doesn't do anything! It's just... to remember me by."

"I'll always remember you," he said softly, wishing that he had brought something as well.

"You knew, didn't you? That if this conflict finished, you'd have to leave?"

"I did."

"I'll miss you Faris."

"I'll miss you too!" she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, unwilling to let her go.

"Well, when I'm Fuhrer, there'll be plenty of time for us to meet, you know... as ambassadors of our countries."

"Yes!"

"And, and... you'll take me around Rivant, show me the towns and plains, the mountains, the rivers... you'll show me how the sky looks different."

"And you'll show me more of Amestris, the bigger cities, the sleepy little towns, the cities that never sleep, the deserts, the people, the... the... you'll show me the stars, won't you?"

"I'll show you the stars, the moon, and the sun. I'll show you the world, the world and more."

**END OF HALFMETAL ALCHEMIST**

LOOK FOR HALFMETAL GUARDIAN, THE SEQUAL TO HALMETAL ALCHEMIST


End file.
